Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour
by lilywen
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. La sixième année à Poudlard et ce début d'été laisse Harry au bord du désespoir... Seule, la mission que lui a confié Dumbledore le fait encore tenir. Mais deux arrivées vont bousculer son existence. Slash DMHP. La suite en ligne terminée.
1. Chapter 1 : Mione, réveille toi

Bonjour à tous,

Voici ma première fanfiction Harry Potter. S'il vous plaît, soyez indulgent…

Comme le veut la tradition :

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN…**

**Amoureux des lemons HP/DM, patience Harry sera long à convaincre… (Pas avant le chapitre 15… mais il y a aura des prémices très bientôt)**

Je préfère vous avertir certains personnages ne survivront pas à cette aventure (sniff)

Cette fiction alterne des POV Harry (très largement) et quelques POV Drago

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** !

**VERSION CORRIGEE… fin 2009 début 2010 : il s'agit d'une correction sur la forme (Syntaxe, construction et développement de certains passages), par contre, il n'y a eu aucun changement pour l'intrigue en elle-même.**

(Cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

Pour terminer cette petite introduction, je tiens à adresser un ENORME MERCI à mon bébé (ma petite sœur)

Voilà… Voilà...

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 1 : Mione, réveille-toi

(POV HARRY)

J'étais assis sur ce vieux fauteuil bordeaux usé et râpé, qui devait sans doute dater du siècle passé. La pièce si sombre et si poussiéreuse que détestait tant mon cher Sirius était devenue silencieuse. Il devait être près de minuit. Je n'entendais que les faibles crépitements du feu dans l'âtre sur le point de mourir et la légère respiration de la belle endormie.

Mione était lovée dans le fauteuil dépareillé face à moi. Ses cheveux châtains en bataille retombaient sur son doux visage. Elle dormait paisiblement et toutes les questions qui me bouleversaient d'habitude, semblaient s'évanouir au rythme de sa respiration. Elle portait une robe de sorcier noire qui laissait apparaître un vieux jean moldu délavé. Elle semblait si sereine. Tous mes problèmes me paraissaient tellement éloignés lorsque j'observais cette petite puce endormie. Six ans, six ans que je connaissais Mione, six ans que cette insupportable demoiselle qui savait toujours tout sur tout avait débarqué dans ma triste vie, six ans que des aventures communes nous avaient réunis, à commencer par un troll des cavernes en fuite dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il s'en était passé du temps, les derniers événements n'avaient fait que me rapprocher davantage de ma petite sœur de cœur. Tout ce que j'espérais en l'observant alors qu'elle était, là si paisible, profondément assoupie, c'était que dans son monde de rêve, tout était plus doux et plus calme.

Ma mélancolie était devenue ma meilleure compagne, j'étais las, écœuré, fatigué de tout. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête, je ne devais plus me lamenter sur ma petite existence, je devais réagir, me reprendre au plus vite, mais, Merlin m'était témoin que ces derniers temps avaient été terribles. Je souriais ironiquement à cette pensée. Ces derniers temps seulement… C'était assez réducteur au vu de mon passé, j'avais perdu mes parents à l'âge d'un an, j'avais été élevé par des moldus ignobles qui me considéraient comme quelques anormalités et mon parrain, Si', était mort avant même que je ne puisse le connaître réellement… Tragique. Oui, ça, c'était le résumé de ma vie, de toute ma vie, pas des dernières semaines, c'était vraiment toute ma vie. Enfin, il fallait bien reconnaître que depuis un mois, quelqu'un semblait s'acharner sur moi et les événements s'étaient enchaînés à toute vitesse.

Quelqu'un ! Vraiment Harry, tu es tellement pathétique… Comme si tu ne savais pas qui… qui pouvait s'acharner à détruire tout ce qui pouvait être synonyme de bonheur à tes yeux ! Tom Jedusor… Voldemort… Mais, il n'était pas seul, il avait des renforts et pas les moindres. Cette garce psychopathe de Bellatrix n'était certes pas en reste. C'était elle qui avait tué Si' au ministère de la magie et je me demandais encore quelle sentence pouvait être à la hauteur des crimes qu'elle avait déjà commis au cours de sa misérable existence. La mort de Si', la douleur de Neville, les yeux transparents et sans vie d'Alice Londubat… Je n'avais rencontré cette jeune femme qu'une seule fois en présence de son fils à Sainte Mangouste et cette vision m'avait littéralement glacé. Cette pauvre dame si belle et si perdue tendait désespéramment à mon voisin de chambrée de Poudlard des petits papiers de bonbon froissés. Absolument désespérant ! Et Lestrange, cette garce… même pas assez humaine pour tuer Alice et son époux, non, elle avait préféré les laisser ainsi, sans aucune chance d'une vie normale. Même le baiser des détraqueurs ne suffirait pas pour elle. Et puis, il y avait aussi Pettigrow, ce rat qui avait vendu ses amis pour des rêves de gloire, il avait trahi mes parents, faisant de moi un orphelin à un an.

Dernièrement, un nouveau nom avait rempli ma liste des personnes à abattre pour espérer encore vivre. Rogue. Severus Rogue. Mon ancien professeur des Potions à Poudlard. Je ne l'avais jamais apprécié. Il me paraissait sournois, fourbe, il s'était acharné sur moi dès l'instant où il m'avait vu dans sa salle de cours et le mois de juin m'avait tristement donné raison. Pourtant, je l'avais dit au professeur Dumbledore. Combien de fois ? Sans doute trop. Mais jamais il ne m'avait écouté, il ne voulait pas en démordre. Jamais il n'avait voulu admettre que Rogue n'était pas avec le Phénix. Oh non ! Et pourtant il avait choisi son camp et depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne pouvais m'en douter. C'était lui qui avait lancé Voldemort à mes trousses en révélant la prédiction de Trelawney… Et puis cette terrible nuit de juin où j'avais vu Dumbledore s'écrouler à mes pieds, sans que je ne puisse intervenir. Il avait été touché par le plus terrible des sorts : un avada lancé par Rogue, lui-même, celui en qui le directeur avait placé toute sa confiance. Tout ce que je savais maintenant, c'était qu'il ne m'était pas permis de faire confiance, jamais.

Une larme coula doucement sur ma joue. Il fallait que je me reprenne, que je me ressaisisse enfin. Je la chassais d'un geste rageur alors que Mione bougeait légèrement dans son fauteuil. Elle frissonnait sans aucun doute à cause de la fraîcheur qui gagnait progressivement le sordide salon du QG de l'ordre du Phénix. Je me levai le plus doucement possible et posai délicatement une couverture sur les épaules de ma petite Mione. Elle s'enfonça aussitôt un peu plus dans le fauteuil et sa respiration reprit un rythme plus calme. Je me dirigeai lentement vers le bar, un whisky-pur-feu. En ce moment, il n'y avait bien que cela pour me détendre. Depuis, le mois de Juillet… ce terrible mois de Juillet. Ce qui était arrivé, était arrivé. Voilà, je ne pouvais rien changer à cette réalité atroce. Il fallait que j'oublie cette journée qui aurait dû être si parfaite pour tous ceux que j'aime et qui s'était achevé en une autre tragédie. Le mariage de Fleur et Bill… Ils étaient tous là : la famille de Fleur avec la belle Gabrielle que j'avais sauvée lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Les Weasley au complet : Molly et Arthur, Bill, le marié anxieux et légèrement esquinté par les derniers combats contre les mangemorts et Greyback. Et puis, le reste des Weasley : mon frère Ron, aux anges, Fred et Georges toujours aussi… toujours enfin eux, quoi et puis Charlie et Gin'…

Une autre larme descendit lentement le long de ma joue. Je me giflai mentalement tout en me dirigeant vers le fauteuil bordeaux. Le whisky-pur-feu, enfin le troisième si j'étais parfaitement honnête, commençait à faire son effet. Tant mieux… Il était temps. Minuit sonnait et toutes les horloges de ce vieux manoir du square Grimmaurd résonnèrent en même temps. Sinistre… Vraiment sinistre… J'en regrettais presque Privet Drive où j'avais passé la première semaine de Juillet. Après seulement quinze jours passées dans cette austère demeure, je me demandais comment mon parrain avait pu supporter cet enfermement si long, avec pour seule compagnie les hurlements stridents de sa mère et les va-et-vient de Kreattur. Je fus brusquement sorti de mes pensées par un bruit sourd. Quelque chose, quelqu'un était tombé. Cela venait d'en bas, du hall, et bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit cette nuit, alors qu'il n'y avait que Mione et moi à Grimmaurd. Tous les membres de l'ordre étaient partis, comme par hasard. Rem devait retrouver Mc Gonagall. Pour les autres, je ne savais pas trop.

Je me retrouvai instinctivement debout, ma baguette serrée dans ma main droite. Je soupirai, maudissant le monde entier à l'idée de devoir réveiller la princesse endormie mais là, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

« Mione, Mione, réveille-toi, je t'en prie.»

Elle s'étira légèrement, puis sursauta, visiblement surprise de me trouver devant elle, debout, avec ma baguette à la main. Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais je posai un index sur ses lèvres immédiatement et chuchotai :

« Il y a quelqu'un… dans le hall, je sens une aura, mais elle est faible, très faible… »

Elle me regardait, fronçant un sourcil et précisa, sans conviction :

« Quelqu'un de l'ordre ?

- Non, Mione, non, j'en suis sûr. Prends ta baguette. Suis-moi. »

La petite fille endormie laissa place aussitôt à une jeune sorcière décidée qui s'empara prestement de sa baguette posée à côté de Pattenrond, lové à ses pieds. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte du salon et l'ouvris le plus discrètement possible, ce qui n'était pas chose facile puisque tout, dans cette maison, n'était que grincement. Je descendis lentement l'escalier, suivi par le regard des ancêtres de Kreattur, cloués au mur par la charmante mère de mon parrain. Mione était juste derrière moi. Elle semblait nerveuse, je sentais que sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Je m'arrêtai à quelques marches du hall et me concentrai pour sentir les auras magiques… Il n'y en avait qu'une mais… C'était étrange, très étrange.

Je regardai Mione et lui chuchotai « à trois ». Je levai doucement ma main et mes doigts firent un décompte qui sembla faire monter davantage la tension d'Hermione, si cela s'avérait possible.

1… 2… 3…

« STUPEFIX »

A Suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review)


	2. Chapter 2 : un visiteur inattendu

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Alors Harry ne va pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout : que s'est-il donc passé en juillet au mariage ? Désolée, vous n'aurez pas la réponse tout de suite… Et puis, qui est cet inconnu, cette aura magique si faible ? Allez, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 2 : Un visiteur inattendu

(POV HARRY)

Mione et moi avions lancé en même temps un sort de stupéfix et tout le hall des Black s'était brusquement illuminé de rayons rouges. La vieille folle hurlait à pleins poumons :

« Traître à mon sang, Sang de Bourbe… Hors de chez moi, immondes racailles »

Mais mon regard ne s'attarda qu'un bref instant sur elle. Une masse informe était au milieu du couloir. Un corps inerte… Je me précipitai vers cette forme, suivi de Mione. Une cape noire recouvrait le visage de la personne inanimée. Je me penchai, puis m'agenouillai aux pieds du sorcier avant de soulever délicatement le tissu… Drago Malefoy ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier, plus fort que je ne l'aurais souhaité :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? »

Mione était tout autant abasourdie et me regardait l'air totalement perdu. Elle hocha légèrement la tête pour me signifier comme si je ne m'en doutais pas qu'elle n'en savait rien.

Je me penchai à nouveau sur le visage de Malefoy. Le blond avait l'air dans un sale état. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, presque en lambeaux. Son visage d'habitude si régulier était tuméfié et après quelques secondes, je relevai la tête vers Mione :

« Il est vivant… Faible mais vivant. »

L'autre vieille harpie n'avait pas cessé de hurler un seul instant. Mais Merlin, qu'elle se taise, pour toujours, je ne supportais plus ses simagrées, ses menaces. Je me redressai complètement et pour couvrir la voix du portrait déchaîné, je parlai plus fort en direction de mon amie :

« Mione, va chez les Weasley. Trouve Ron ou Molly. Demande-leur d'apporter ici tous les produits, onguents qu'ils peuvent avoir pour soigner Malefoy. Pars ensuite à Pourdlard. Préviens Rem et Mc Go. Si les mangemorts se pointent au QG de l'ordre, ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe.

- D'accord. Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je vais le monter dans ma chambre et je commence à le soigner.

- Si on l'amenait plutôt à Sainte Mangouste ?

- Non Mione, il sait des choses. Je veux parler avec lui avant le ministère. Après, je leur laisserai bien volontiers, les détraqueurs feront ce qu'ils voudront de lui… C'est le cadet de mes soucis. Allez vite ! Préviens les autres ! »

Je me retournai vers le blond et lui lançai un sortilège « Lévicorpus ».

Le corps inerte se souleva légèrement, il flottait dans le hall.

« Mione, vas-y »

Elle me fit une petite bise sur la joue et se précipita vers les cuisines au sous-sol pour utiliser le réseau des cheminées. Je vis ainsi disparaître dans les escaliers la petite brune et me retournai vers le tableau pour cacher le portrait de la vieille folle à l'aide du drap grisâtre que nous avions installé. Un silence sinistre retomba peu à peu dans le hall. Il n'y avait plus que moi et le corps flottant de Drago Malefoy. Je dirigeai ma baguette vers l'escalier et remontai avec le corps de mon ennemi vers ma chambre. Avec beaucoup de précautions, j'installai Malefoy sur mon lit. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé mais il était salement amoché. Il y avait deux blessures qui m'inquiétaient plus particulièrement, une à la base de son cou qui remontait jusqu'à sa clavicule droite et l'autre à sa hanche gauche. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et les nombreux hématomes sur son torse et son visage n'avaient pas l'air plus rassurant. Il fallait faire vite… Très vite, même…

« Kreattur ! Kreattur »

Un « pop » sonore résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.

« Le maître a fait venir Kreattur dans la demeure de sa maîtresse.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Apporte-moi des serviettes propres, une bassine d'eau chaude, des pansements immédiatement et après tu retournes à Poudlard. Allez ! Vite !

- Bien, Monsieur Potter. »

Un nouveau « pop » sonore et la créature hideuse, qui portait si bien son nom, disparaissait de mon champ de vision. Je le haïssais tellement pour la mort de Siri. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réapparaisse avec tout ce que je lui avais demandé.

« Bien, allez, à Poudlard Kreattur. »

Et l'elfe de maison disparut à nouveau dans un pop sonore.

Je regardais Malefoy. Il grimaçait légèrement, mais c'était la première fois depuis que je l'avais découvert dans le hall qu'il bougeait. Je me retournai et plongeai délicatement une serviette dans l'eau chaude apportée par Kreattur. Je posai la serviette sur le torse de Malefoy qui sursauta. Je commençais lentement à nettoyer les petites plaies sans gravité. Je répétais ce geste inlassablement sur son torse, ses bras, son visage. Même si les plaies étaient encore loin d'être cicatrisées, l'eau avait enlevé une partie des traces de sang séché et il paraissait en meilleur état, si l'on peut dire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui parler, même s'il ne m'entendait probablement pas :

« Tu as dû drôlement les énerver tes copains pour qu'ils te mettent dans cet état. Tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils font, ce qu'ils manigancent. »

Je plongeai à nouveau la serviette dans l'eau chaude et nettoyai délicatement la joue droite de Malefoy. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais retenir ma main gauche de passer doucement sur son front pour retirer les mèches blondes collées par le sang. Le contact de ma main sur sa peau était des plus surprenants. C'était une chaleur inimaginable, comme un courant électrique. Je la retirai aussi rapidement que possible et repris ma tâche à l'aide de la serviette. De toute façon, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour le moment.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans l'escalier puis la porte s'ouvrit. Mon visage s'illumina instantanément :

« Ron, tu en as mis du temps ! »

Il se figea et ses yeux naviguaient à toute vitesse entre Malefoy et moi.

« Alors, c'était vrai… Merde… »

Avec un petit sourire moqueur, je toisais le rouquin :

« Non, Mione n'a pas fait ça juste pour te faire venir jusqu'à moi… espèce de crétin !

- Oh ! Inutile de le prendre sur ce ton ! Tiens ! Maman m'a donné ça : cette crème permet une cicatrisation accélérée. C'est le remède du père Grinbald et celle-là, je ne sais plus son nom, c'est pour les os, elle permet une meilleure et plus rapide consolidation des fractures et fêlures. Elle m'a dit que c'était très efficace pour les côtes, pour éviter les perforations des poumons.

- D'accord. Euh… Ta mère, ça va ?

- Toujours pareil. Elle a du mal à refaire surface et euh… je préfère rester avec elle pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé. Je n'étais pas là pour aller à Godric's Hollow. Je te l'avais pourtant promis.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ron et puis Mione était là.

- Elle m'a dit… Enfin, c'était dur pour toi de revoir ta maison et… Enfin, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais elle m'a dit pour la coupe de Poufsouffle… »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le couper sèchement.

« Oui, mais occupe-toi de ta famille d'abord. On te racontera tout, plus tard, tu le sais. »

Ron soupira : il avait l'air si triste, si fatigué.

« Enfin, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Oui, sans aucun doute. Ron, tu sais, il faut vraiment que je m'occupe de Malefoy. Embrasse très fort ta mère pour moi et reviens vite. Tu nous manques beaucoup…

- A bientôt, 'Ry.

- Au revoir, Ron. »

Je serrai brièvement mon meilleur ami, espérant lui faire passer par ce banal geste toute mon affection et tous mes regrets, ce n'était cependant pas le meilleur instant pour me morfondre. Je relâchai Ron qui aussitôt dévala les escaliers, disparaissant de mon champ de vision et me laissant seul avec Malefoy.

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review)


	3. Chapter 3 : Le réveil du mangemort

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Drago est visiblement dans un sale état… Quel événement semble avoir autant marqué Madame Wealsey et Ron ? Allez, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 3 : Le réveil du mangemort

(POV HARRY)

Je saisis d'abord le remède du Père Grinbald, avec précaution, j'étalai délicatement la pâte de couleur jaune pâle dans ma paume. Je me rapprochai de mon lit où se trouvait étendu Malefoy. Doucement, je plaquai ma main sur sa principale blessure. Je massais la plaie en partant du cou et en remontant délicatement vers sa clavicule droite. La même sensation se produisit alors. Comme lorsque j'avais enlevé les mèches de cheveux d'or de son front quelques minutes avant l'arrivée de Ron, le contact de la paume de ma main sur sa peau était une sensation tellement forte et totalement inconnue. J'avais l'impression que ma main brûlait littéralement. Une onde électrique, un courant passant de sa chair à la mienne et revenant à lui dans un mouvement ininterrompu. Au début, c'était surprenant, même douloureux et puis peu à peu, cette chaleur sembla s'apaiser, s'adoucir. Elle était presque réconfortante pour moi et apparemment, la plaie se cicatrisait plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. J'espérais naïvement que ce n'était qu'un des effets secondaires de la pommade du père Grinbald mais je n'en étais curieusement pas convaincu.

Je repris une noisette du remède que j'étalai cette fois sur l'autre plaie et le même phénomène étrange se produisit, d'abord violent, douloureux et le flux redevint doux, même apaisant. Je continuais à soigner le blond endormi. Il me semblait qu'il y avait des heures que je l'avais découvert, inconscient, dans l'entrée et Mione n'était toujours pas revenu avec Rem. C'était assez curieux car depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le maraudeur s'occupait encore plus de moi et ne me laissait pratiquement jamais seul. J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il voulait être pour moi toutes les personnes qui me manquaient : mes parents, mon parrain, mon mentor. Rem était vraiment un être exceptionnel, d'une bonté rare. Il était si calme et semblait réellement heureux avec Tonks. Je priais pour qu'ils reviennent vite à Grimmaurd car j'étais seul et si le QG était attaqué par les mangemorts, je ne pouvais espérer leur résister bien longtemps. Si Malefoy connaissait cet endroit, les autres psychopathes devaient également en avoir connaissance, probablement grâce à ce traître de Rogue, ils n'allaient donc pas tarder à rappliquer en nombre. C'était forcément ça, ils avaient prévu une attaque de Grimmaurd et j'étais seul…

Je fus brusquement sorti de mes pensées par l'arrivée d'un homme au costume marron rapiécé et miteux, suivi de près par une jolie brunette.

« Harry.

- Rem… Enfin !

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux, ces plaies sont en voie de cicatrisation, mais il me reste à passer l'onguent pour les côtes fêlées.

- Bien, bien et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

- Je vais bien… Du moins autant que possible. Dès que le mangemort se réveille, je le questionne pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, comment et pourquoi il est arrivé là et après direction Azkaban pour le blondinet. »

Rem me regardait, perplexe. Il fronçait les sourcils, Mione avait le même regard triste et désolé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

- Harry, il n'est pas des leurs.

- Quoi ? Oh, je t'en prie. On ne va pas reprendre cette discussion stérile, Mione. Il n'a pas tué le professeur Dumbledore mais il l'aurait fait et de toute manière, c'est bien lui qui a fait pénétrer Greyback et les autres à Poudlard, non ?

- Oui, mais tu sais qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et… »

Mione semblait de plus en plus livide. Elle me regardait désespéramment, comme si elle essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose sans le dire. Rem se rapprocha de moi et posa délicatement sa main sur mon épaule. Il parla doucement, il chuchota presque, peut-être pour atténuer cette vérité qu'il s'apprêtait à énoncer :

« Regarde son bras »

Je restais silencieux, pendant un temps assez long. Oui, il me fallait du temps pour que l'information que l'on venait de me donner parvienne enfin à mon cerveau. Mes yeux se braquaient instantanément vers le bras gauche du blond que je soignais depuis presque deux heures. Je saisis son poignet violemment et passai ma main dessus à plusieurs reprises, espérant faire apparaître la triste vérité à laquelle je m'étais accroché depuis toutes ses semaines. Mais il n'y avait rien, pas de marques. Il n'était pas un mangemort. Il n'était pas un mangemort. Il n'était pas un mangemort. Mon cerveau répétait ces six mots comme une litanie, mais je ne parvenais pas à les assimiler comme vérité. Je relâchai brutalement le poignet du blondinet qui retomba lourdement sur le lit.

Après un long silence, je me forçais enfin à parler sans doute pour rassurer Mione et Rem qui me dévisageaient, l'air inquiet et perdu.

« Bon, alors je comprends encore moins. S'il n'est pas des leurs, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça en juin ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Enfin, ça me rassure sur un point.

- Oui, me coupe Rem. Comme on est sûr qu'il n'est pas un mangemort, le QG n'est pas menacé immédiatement. Enfin, la question du gardien du secret devient plus réelle. Je crois qu'il va falloir y arriver.

- Je sais. Convoque tout le monde pour demain soir 19 heures ! Les Weasley, Kingsley, Maugrey, Mac Gonagall et Tonks bien sûr.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry. Je m'occupe de ça et repose-toi. Tu es si pâle. Dors un peu.

- Oui, je finis d'appliquer l'onguent et je me repose.

- A demain Harry.

- Au revoir Rem. Mione, où vas-tu ? »

La jeune fille semblait curieusement gênée, ce qui était pour le moins inhabituel, jamais, elle ne m'avait caché la moindre chose et pourtant, c'était l'impression qu'elle me donnait, alors que ses yeux fuyaient délibérément mon regard.

« Harry, je vais à la cuisine. Charlie doit passer pour prendre des nouvelles et les communiquait à Ron et Molly. Je descends et je vais me coucher après. Je suis épuisée.

- Je sais, Mione. Ne t'en fais pas, à demain, ma petite puce.

- A demain. »

La porte se referma sur les cheveux ébouriffés de Mione et je me retrouvais à nouveau seul avec le mangemort qui n'en était pas un finalement. Je n'attendais maintenant qu'une chose, qu'il se réveille enfin car j'avais de nombreuses questions à lui poser. Je me dirigeai à nouveau vers le malade étendu et repris les soins en appliquant consciencieusement l'onguent sur les côtes fêlées. La respiration du blond paraissait de plus en plus douce au fur et à mesure des soins que je lui prodiguais. Je posai des pansements propres sur son cou et sa hanche et me laissai tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil que j'avais invoqué à l'instant, celui sur lequel je paressais, il y a encore quelques heures, avant son arrivée bruyante dans l'entrée. Je regardais pendant plusieurs minutes le visage maintenant détendu de Malefoy. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le fils prétentieux de Lucius que je détestais tant à Poudlard. Son visage semblait plus serein, ce qui était curieux compte tenu de ce qu'il avait dû subi cette nuit pour se retrouver dans cet état. Il était encore tellement pâle et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'à la lumière des bougies, son visage aurait été un parfait modèle pour les anges peints par Raphaël. Après de nombreuses minutes de contemplation muette, mon regard se porta sur la table de nuit où j'avais posé la veille un album de photos.

« Accio album »

L'album au cuir noir vieilli se posa délicatement sur mes genoux. En lettre dorée, apparaissaient les mots « Mariage Fleur et Bill » suivi de la date « 15 Juillet 1997 ». Je l'ouvris délicatement et parcourus les premières photographies sorcières avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. L'union magique de Fleur et Bill. L'accolade amicale de Madame Delacour à Arthur. Le pauvre avait rougi au contact de la vélane et Molly faisait une grimace des plus expressives à l'encontre de son mari. Et puis les photos du bal, avec Fleur dansant avec Bill, tendrement enlacé, Charlie et Mione dansant à côté des mariés et puis la farandole : Ron, Gin et moi. La photographie suivante me retira toute envie de sourire. C'était la photo de groupe, la dernière : Molly, Arthur, les jumeaux, Gin, Mione, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Ron, Rem et moi : tous souriant et faisant des signes de main, tous côte à côte. Une dernière fois. Je ne pouvais contenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Une voix me surprit alors :

« Suis… Suis désolé. »

Je relevai la tête doucement vers Malefoy, balayant d'un geste de la main les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues.

« Quoi ?

- Suis désolé

- Ah, tu le sais.

- Oui. Severus. C'est Severus qui me l'a dit.

- Tu sais où il est… Dis-le, Malefoy !

- Je n'en sais rien. Il m'a déposé ici et il est reparti.

- C'est lui. C'est lui qui t'a amené.

- Oui. »

Je regardai à nouveau la photo du groupe et refermai brutalement l'album, le laissant tombé au pied du fauteuil. J'étais à des années lumières de cette chambre… de ce lit… loin, perdu dans mes souvenirs.

« Potter… Potter… Harry

- Oui ?

- J'ai soif.

- Ah… Je vais chercher ce qu'il te faut.

- Potter… Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- De rien. Je descends aux cuisines. Repose-toi. Tu en as besoin. »

Je refermai la porte en me disant que c'était la première fois en six ans que je parlais avec Malefoy sans vouloir le tuer… et pourtant, il était bel et bien réveillé.

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review)


	4. Chapter 4 : Des révélations

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Le mangemort n'en est pas un… Quel secret dissimule la petite Mione… Que va découvrir Harry grâce à Drago ? Allez, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 4 : Des révélations

(POV HARRY)

Je descendais doucement les escaliers passant à nouveau devant les ancêtres de Kreattur qui ornaient sinistrement les murs de cette demeure. Je faisais bien attention de ne pas heurter le porte-parapluie jambe de Troll qui se trouvait au bas des marches et dans lequel se cognait systématiquement la pauvre Tonks dès qu'elle venait au QG du Phénix. Je passais devant le portrait voilé de la chère mère de Si' qui semblait enfin endormie. Elle s'était passablement égosillée toute à l'heure et elle devait probablement récupérer de son emportement. Elle n'était plus toute jeune, tout de même. A cette pensée, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire franchement. Je descendis rapidement le second escalier qui amenait à la cuisine en sous-sol de la demeure des Black. Je poussai la porte et me retrouvai totalement figée. Mione était là près de la cheminée, tendrement enlacée dans les bras de Charlie qui semblaient destinés à protéger les frêles épaules de la petite sorcière brune. Ils ne m'avaient visiblement pas vu, ni entendu. Charlie passait délicatement sa main sur le visage de ma puce et enlevait une larme qui avait doucement roulé sur sa joue.

Tout à coup, une idée percuta de plein fouet mon cerveau qui semblait décidément fonctionné au ralenti depuis l'arrivée fracassante de Malefoy. Ma petite Mione pleurait et moi, je la regardais sans rien faire pour la soutenir. Je venais de redescendre sur terre en une fraction de seconde. Je n'étais pas le seul puisque Charlie regardait dans ma direction :

« Harry, alors, comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, Bien… Euh… Mione, tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Charlie, Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Mione, tu ne crois pas qu'il est grand temps de tout lui dire. »

Charlie avait dit cela en passant délicatement et tendrement son index sur la joue de Mione.

« Grand temps de me dire quoi ? Mione, ça suffit : je ne suis pas en porcelaine… Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Je pleurais mais pas pour ce que tu croies. Je suis fatiguée, juste épuisée. J'en ai assez que jour après jour, on entende parler que de morts, de blessés, de destructions, des tortures… Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'est Malefoy, il n'a que ce qu'il méritait, mais, c'est pareil. Je ne le supporte plus. Même pour lui… »

Mione avait dit cela d'un seul souffle comme si elle venait d'ouvrir son esprit et qu'elle voulait me déverser d'un seul trait toutes ses émotions contenues depuis des jours pour me protéger. Elle eut un léger hoquet et reprit plus calmement.

« J'ai peur… peur de ce qui pourrait t'arriver, peur de ce qui pourrait arriver à Ron, Rem et Tonks… »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, une hésitation qui me surprit.

« Et plus que tout, j'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Charlie. »

Jusque là, j'avais suivi mais j'avais vraiment dû louper pas mal d'informations en me lamentant sur moi depuis ces deux dernières semaines, depuis le mariage de Fleur et Bill, en fait.

« Je… Tu… Enfin…

- Harry, le jour du mariage, j'ai dansé avec Charlie. Tu te souviens, et bien ce que tu ignores, c'est que quand Charlie m'a pris la main, j'ai ressenti une force inouïe, un courant magique très fort. Enfin, c'était une évidence pour nous deux. On s'est éclipsé au cours de la soirée et j'étais si heureuse, Harry… Oh oui ! On est revenu, on voulait l'annoncer à tout le monde, Ron, toi… et c'est là… Enfin que Kingsley est arrivé pour nous prévenir pour Bellatrix et... »

Ma petite Mione semblait tellement désemparée, en cet instant, une petite fille perdue. Elle qui d'habitude était toujours présente pour moi, qui me soutenait envers et contre tous, s'écroulait et me laissait voir tout son désarroi face aux derniers événements. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me précipiter vers elle pour la réconforter, pour que mes bras puissent lui faire oublier quelques secondes cette horreur mais elle continua, retenant à grand peine un sanglot :

« Après, tu étais si désemparé, comme si tu étais responsable de tout et je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire par la suite. Ça nous aurait trop rappelé le mariage, c'était trop difficile… »

Je m'approchais lentement de ma petite sœur en lui souriant. Son bonheur dans les bras de Charlie était visible. Ses yeux brillaient comme jamais : elle avait peur mais elle était heureuse et en sécurité.

« Je suis très heureux pour toi, petite sœur. Bien alors, quand est-ce que vous l'annoncez aux autres ? A Ron ?

- Ils le savent tous. On leur a dit avant que je ne t'accompagne à Godric's Hollow.

- Et Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- La même chose que toi, qu'il était très heureux pour sa petite sœur…

- Mais… Enfin, je croyais…

- Harry, il n'a jamais eu le béguin pour moi, enfin, pas comme moi, je l'avais pour lui. Il m'a toujours vu comme toi, peut-être juste encore un peu plus protecteur si c'est possible. »

Mione éclata d'un rire franc et communicatif. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour. Cela faisait deux semaines que ça ne mettait pas arriver. Tout à coup, mon regard se fit plus sérieux et je fixai les prunelles bleues électriques de Charlie intensément :

« Quant à toi, tu as beau mesurer 15 centimètres de plus que moi et avoir des bras capables de dresser des magyars à pointe, si tu fais le moindre mal à ma petite Mione, je te tue de mes propres mains. Je suis suffisamment clair… »

Un large sourire s'étendit immédiatement sur mon visage.

« Et ne crois pas une seconde que je t'épargnerais parce que tu es le frère de Ron.

- ça, je n'en doute pas. Mon cher frère m'a dit la même chose dès qu'il a su. »

Nous nous fixions tous les deux pendant quelques instants, le plus sérieusement du monde, avant que je n'éclate de rire. Merlin ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de rire, d'entendre de bonnes nouvelles. Je déposai une légère bise sur la joue de Mione et une tape sur l'épaule de Charlie.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais il y a un blond qui est en train de dépérir à l'étage parce que je tarde à lui monter de l'eau. A plus tard, vous deux. »

Je conjurai au passage une carafe d'eau fraîche et m'emparai de deux parts de tarte à la mélasse que je déposai sur un plateau avant de m'engouffrer dans l'escalier en direction de ma chambre.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouvais assis à côté de Malefoy lui tendant un verre rempli. Il avait visiblement récupéré puisqu'il m'accueillit très peu aimablement en me demandant où j'étais allé chercher ce plateau, vu le temps considérable que j'avais mis.

« Tu sais que tu es un sorcier quand même ? Tu peux faire venir tout ça en claquant des doigts, Potter ?

- Oui, ça va… J'ai compris. En tout cas, tu vas mieux, ça au moins, c'est sûr. »

Il grimaça légèrement en se redressant sur son coude gauche.

« Alors, tu me racontes ?

- Supplies-moi !

- Tu préfères sans doute que j'appelle le ministère. Ils te cherchent depuis le mois de juin et je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de t'envoyer quelques détraqueurs pour un petit baiser.

- Saint Potter est énervé.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça et raconte. Comment es-tu arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis le mois de juin ? »

Réalisant qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas par une de ses éternelles pirouettes, il soupira profondément :

« Bien mais si tu ne m'interromps pas, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Alors d'abord, je te dois des explications pour Dumbledore. J'espère que tu avais compris que je n'avais pas le choix. Mon père était à Azkaban. Le psychopathe m'a immédiatement convoqué après l'échec du ministère. Il voulait que je fasse mes preuves pour que je devienne un de ses fidèles mangemorts. Comme si ça m'intéressait. Je suis un Malefoy… Je ne pouvais pas supporter de recevoir d'ordres de quiconque. Sur ce point, je diffère sérieusement de mon père. Bref, à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix : je devais tuer le vieux fou ou… »

Drago s'arrêta et respira, essayant de trouver en lui la force de continuer cette phrase si terrible à ses yeux :

« Ou il tuait ma mère… Je … Enfin, c'est la seule personne qui tienne sincèrement à moi. Je devais donc tuer Dumby pour la sauver et si je réussissais, j'obtenais la marque sur mon bras gauche…

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas alors ?

- Tu avais dit que tu écouterais, jusqu'au bout.

- Oui, ça va… Ne perds pas ta bonne humeur, surtout. »

Le blond sourit à ma remarque sarcastique et continua :

« Tu n'as pas bien suivi. Je devais le tuer. Moi, pas Severus. J'ai appris par Sev qu'il avait passé un pacte, un serment inviolable avec ma mère, lui promettant de me sauver et d'accomplir ma mission si j'échouais.

- Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, ce salopard à tuer Dumbledore.

- Non, Harry, il m'a également appris que Dumbledore était au courant de ce serment et qu'il lui avait demandé de le tuer le moment venu.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es malade ?

- Potter, il lui avait fait promettre. Le vieux fou savait qu'il était mourant et il a dit à Sev qu'il devait conserver sa place auprès de Voldemort, que ce serait plus utile pour leur combat. Bref, quand il a tué Dumby, on a transplané, mais, il ne m'a pas amené au serpent. Il m'aurait tué sur le champ pour avoir fait sortir Severus de son rôle d'espion à Poudlard. En fait, Dumby et Sev avaient tout organisé depuis des semaines, des mois. Ils avaient même prévu un endroit où je pourrais me réfugier tout cet été, sans que Voldemort ne me trouve.

- Visiblement, ça n'a pas si bien marché.

- J'y suis resté depuis le mois de juin mais Bellatrix et Greyback m'ont découvert. Ils m'ont torturé et laissé pour mort, Severus est arrivé et il m'a fait transplané jusqu'ici. Je ne sais pas où il est maintenant, ni même s'il est vivant.

- Je… Dumbledore avait tout organisé… sa mort… »

Il me fallait sans nul doute un temps important pour intégrer toutes les informations obtenues cette nuit. Le mangemort en face de moi n'en était pas un alors que je le détestais depuis tant d'années et Rogue… Rogue… Ce sale sorcier que j'avais maudit, avait agi sous les ordres de Dumbledore, mourant. C'était trop, beaucoup trop, beaucoup plus que ce que je pouvais encaisser d'un coup.

« Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Vraiment, je n'en sais rien. Ecoute, on verra ça demain. J'ai besoin de dormir et toi aussi. »

Je m'affalai lourdement sur le fauteuil rouge que j'avais conjuré il y a quelques heures. Malefoy me regarda et s'allongea doucement en grimaçant. Il tourna ensuite son visage vers moi :

« Bonne nuit, Potter… Harry

- Bonne nuit. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review)


	5. Chapter 5 : Quand tout va de travers

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Alors ça se complique… Rogue serait-il le fidèle serviteur de Dumbledore jusqu'à le tuer comme le prétend Drago ? Patience, et bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 5 : Quand tout va de travers

(POV HARRY)

« Bien dormi harry. »

Je m'étirai tel un félin et émergeai doucement de mon sommeil. La nuit avait été courte et agitée.

« Oui. Ça peut aller. Dis donc depuis hier, tu m'appelles Harry. C'est la quatrième fois.

- Quoi ? C'est ton prénom où j'ai rêvé.

- Oui, mais bon, disons qu'avec toi, j'étais plus habitué à Potter, saint Potter, le balafré et j'en passe…

- Hé beau brun, tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- Ouais, enfin, Rogue t'a sauvé, moi, j'ai réparé les morceaux… Si bien sûr ce que tu m'as dit hier n'est pas un mensonge.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Laisse-moi le temps. Bon, allez, je vais changer tes pansements et après on descend prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Alors, je n'ai pas le droit au petit-déjeuner au lit ?

- Ne pousse pas trop ta chance, d'accord ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque et Malefoy éclata d'un vrai rire, cristallin. C'était probablement la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, visiblement détendu et heureux. Comme quoi ? Même pour lui, l'espoir était permis. Je commençais par nettoyer patiemment les deux plaies les plus importantes, utilisant à nouveau le remède du Père Grinbald. La pommade jaune pâle se dissolvait peu à peu et pénétrait lentement les plaies du blond que je massais avec délicatesse. Une douce chaleur se fit au contact de ma paume sur son cou. Il souriait et s'apprêtait à faire une petite réflexion sarcastique mais finalement, il s'arrêta au dernier moment.

Après avoir remplacé les pansements, je me penchai vers Malefoy :

« Tiens-toi à mon cou pour descendre. Tu risques d'avoir les jambes un peu fragiles au début. »

Il s'accrocha en passant son bras gauche derrière ma tête et s'appuya lourdement sur moi en posant pieds à terre. J'avais raison. Il vacillait un peu. Il se concentrait pour avancer et semblait reprendre peu à peu ses forces. Nous traversâmes lentement la chambre et je m'apprêtai à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il s'écroula littéralement sur moi me plaquant contre le mur. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sentais son souffle et je le vis sourire avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, qui ne me disait vraiment rien qui vaille. J'essayais de le repousser mais il retomba encore plus lourdement sur moi. Il mesurait une bonne tête de plus que moi. En bas des escaliers, j'entendis la voix de Mione :

« Harry, le petit déjeuner est prêt, tu viens ? »

J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle et je finis péniblement par articuler :

« Oui, on arrive. »

Malefoy était toujours à quelques centimètres de moi et ne fit aucun effort pour se relever. Il dirigea lentement sa bouche vers mon oreille gauche tout en frôlant ma joue :

« Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas à côté de moi, je crois que je l'aurais tué pour nous avoir interrompu. »

Je réagissais enfin et repoussais violemment Malefoy contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Interrompu quoi ? Tu te décides alors ? Tu veux manger ?

- Oui, beau brun, j'ai très faim. »

Il me lança cette phrase sur un ton que je qualifierais au mieux de sensuel ou plus sûrement d'obscène.

« Oh et puis après tout, débrouille-toi ! »

Il sembla surpris par ma réaction et se ravisa aussitôt.

« Non Potter. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il avait dit cette phrase avec une sincérité désarmante et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire demi-tour pour venir l'aider. Il me regarda avec un petit sourire ironique, celui que je lui avais toujours connu :

« Tu peux pas t'en empêcher. Il faut vraiment que tu aides tout le monde. C'est juste plus fort que toi. Finalement, Saint Potter, ça te va bien.

- Arrête Malefoy. »

Je passai son bras par-dessus ma tête et le traînai sans ménagement jusqu'à l'escalier. Il plaqua son autre bras autour de ma taille comme pour se retenir, du moins, j'espérai que c'était là sa seule motivation et au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin péniblement dans le hall des Black. A notre arrivée dans la cuisine, je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir une bonne odeur de café et de toasts grillés. Remus était ici. Mione était serrée dans les bras de Charlie.

« Bonjour tout le monde.

- Harry, alors comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, Rem.

- Et le malade ? »

Malefoy lança un regard froid et dédaigneux à Rem et je ne pus retenir mon coude qui heurta assez brutalement ses côtes. Il gémit légèrement et murmura en réponse au loup-garou, tout en me lançant un regard visiblement outré.

« Bien, beaucoup mieux… »

Alors que les autres ne nous prêtaient déjà plus attention, il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

« A quoi ça te sert de me soigner aussi _agréablement_ si c'est pour me frapper tout de suite après. Tu sais, moi, les relations sado-maso, pas trop mon truc… Enfin, si ça te branche, on peut toujours essayer. Avec toi, ça devrait être intéressant. »

Lorsqu'il acheva sa petite tirade, je le regardai l'air totalement sidéré, je me sentis rougir et j'aperçus un petit sourire moqueur s'étendre sur le visage du blond. Il leva un sourcil et serra un peu plus son bras autour de ma taille. Je le repoussai assez brusquement et me dirigeai vers le café pour me servir une tasse. Les autres me regardaient, pour le moins surpris par ma réaction n'ayant visiblement pas entendu la tirade de Drago.

Je m'installai en face de Rem en évitant soigneusement de regarder Malefoy qui se plaça comme par hasard, à mes côtés, devant Mione et Charlie. Ces deux-là semblaient décider à concourir à une compétition d'apnée. Rem était plutôt amusé par mon énervement, mais il avait des choses à me dire car il me regarda brusquement plus sérieusement :

« J'ai contacté les autres. Ils viennent ce soir à 19 heures, pour le gardien du secret. Il faut aussi qu'on discute de la rentrée à Poudlard. Le conseil d'administration a donné son accord pour la réouverture de l'école.

- Je n'irai pas à Poudlard. »

Le blond à côté manqua de s'étouffer. Tiens. Bien fait.

« On n'en reparlera ce soir, en attendant, tu montes dans le grenier et entraînement. Allez ! En tenue ! File !

- Bien CHEF !

- Ne te moque pas de moi Harry !

- Oh ça va, rem ! Je monte et je me prépare. »

Je me retournai vers Malefoy et j'essayai de prendre le ton le plus cinglant qu'il soit :

« Quant à toi, essaye de te rendre utile et sois _gentil_ avec les autres. Ça changera. »

Le blond s'arrêta de manger et me toisa puis il me lança sur le même ton que dans la chambre :

« Tout ce qui pourra te faire plaisir beau brun. »

D'accord. Là, c'était une certitude, il cherchait la bagarre. Même Mione s'était retournée et avait laissé respirer Charlie. Je haussai les épaules et me retournai aussi stoïquement que possible même si mes joues étaient passées en une fraction de seconde de blanc pâle à rouge écarlate.

Après une demi-heure, je pénétrais dans le grenier des Black qui avait été aménagé par Rem et Mc Go pour que je continue un entraînement en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Occlumancie. Rem arriva peu après moi.

« Bien, alors raconte-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as appris de Drago ? »

Je soupirai et commençai alors le récit du blond. Après quelques minutes, mon pauvre Rémus me regarda l'air mi-triste, mi-affligé.

« On le savait déjà.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, le portrait de Dumbledore nous l'a dit, il y a déjà un certain temps. Rogue est toujours infiltré auprès de Voldemort pour l'ordre. Tu sais, c'est pour cela qu'on ne s'est pas pressé cette nuit. On savait qui avait déposé Malefoy au QG et que tu ne risquais rien.

- Et tu comptais m'en parler un jour ? Tiens au fait, Harry, tu me passes le beurre. Ça va ce matin. Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire, Dumbledore a demandé à Rogue de le tuer. Un peu de café.

- Ne sois pas sarcastique. Malefoy commence déjà à déteindre dur toi.

- Oui, enfin, lui, il m'a dit la vérité.

- Tu n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre.

- Ben voyons ! C'est un peu trop facile Rem et je suppose que, comme d'habitude, tout le monde le sait, sauf MOI.

- Oui.

- Laisse-moi. Je veux rester seul. Je descendrais ce soir pour la réunion mais dis leur bien que je ne veux voir personne.

- D'accord Harry. »

Remus se pencha vers moi et me serra dans ses bras mais je ne lui rendis pas son étreinte. J'étais dans une telle fureur que j'avais du mal à contrôler ma magie. Je la sentais littéralement bouillir en moi. Je restais des heures dans le grenier tantôt à faire les cent pas parcourant à vive allure toute la pièce, tantôt assis les jambes repliées sur ma poitrine. J'étais dans cette position lorsque j'entendis la porte du grenier grincer. Je ne relevais même pas la tête. J'avais parfaitement senti l'aura qui venait de pénétrer dans mon refuge :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Harry, ça va ?

- Non, ça t'intéresse maintenant.

- Harry…

- Ne t'approche surtout pas ! »

Le blond dut sentir qu'effectivement il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'approche car mon aura magique était décuplée, je n'arrivais pas à la canaliser, à la calmer. Un rayon oscillant entre l'or et le blanc entourait mon corps comme un bouclier. Malefoy sembla impressionné et finalement s'installa à côté de moi sans rien dire de plus. Après deux heures passées sans un mot, sans un geste, je me retournai vers le blond.

« Tu viens.

- Où ?

- A la réunion.

- Ils ne m'accepteront jamais.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de leur demander la permission, alors, tu viens ?

- Oui. »

Malefoy me suivit aussitôt et nous descendîmes dans les cuisines. Il était 19 heures.

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review)


	6. Chapter 6 : La réunion du Phénix

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Harry n'est pas content mais alors pas content du tout… Surtout qu'il a enfin découvert la vérité sur Rogue et Dumbledore. Mais, il doit se rendre maintenant à la réunion du Phénix… Alors, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 6 : La réunion du phénix

(POV HARRY)

Je rentrai dans la cuisine. La table avait été magiquement agrandie pour que chaque personne de l'ordre y trouve une place. Je faisais mentalement le tour des invités : en bout de table, il y avait le jeune couple, Bill et Fleur. A droite de Bill, se succédaient Charlie, Mione, Rem, Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley. A gauche de Fleur, Mc Go, Ron, Madame et Monsieur Weasley et les jumeaux.

En bout de table, restait une place inoccupée, pour moi mais visiblement personne ne s'attendait à ce que Drago vienne nous rejoindre. Ron, Fred et Georges firent un clair signe de tête qui marquait leur désapprobation et le blond derrière moi n'en menait pas large. Il faisait moins le fier…

De toute manière, personne n'avait intérêt à faire le moindre commentaire à ce sujet sinon j'étais certain que j'aurais du mal à canaliser mon flux magique. J'invoquai une chaise que je plaçai à côté de la mienne avant que Malefoy ne se sauve lâchement et je m'installai. Le prince des serpentards était livide. Belle vengeance pour ce qu'il m'avait fait ce matin. Il avait cherché à me pousser à bout, il était bien normal que je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Je me raclai légèrement la gorge.

« Bien, je crois qu'il est grand temps de résoudre le problème du gardien du secret. Nous avons tous repoussé l'inévitable mais cette maison doit être protégée, inaccessible si vous décidez, bien sûr qu'elle doit toujours abriter l'ordre. Si vous souhaitez changer de QG, pour plus de sécurité, il faudra trouver un nouvel endroit rapidement. »

Rem me regardait mi-amusé, mi-impressionné mais, malheureusement pour lui, je n'avais pas oublié pour ce matin. Il sembla se lasser de notre petit duel visuel et reprit :

« Ce lieu est stratégiquement important et comme Dumbledore n'est plus le gardien et le protecteur de ce lieu, on ne peut pas se permettre qu'il soit découvert par les mangemorts… »

Comme c'était prévisible, Ron attendait cette évocation pour poser la question qui le brûlait depuis mon arrivée et il était visiblement fou de rage :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?

- Non, voyons, Ron. Tout le monde savait la vérité sauf MOI, bien sûr. Il n'est pas un mangemort et notre espion, ce cher Rogue, n'est pas un meurtrier puisqu'il a agi à la demande de Dumbledore lui-même. N'est-ce pas, Professeur Mac Gonagall, Professeur Lupin ? »

Je tournai successivement mon visage vers Mc Go et Rem et leur fis un sourire ironique digne de Drago qui avait les yeux fixés sur moi, visiblement impressionné le blondinet.

« Harry, passe à autre chose.

- Bien sûr, Rem, mais, il n'y a aucun problème. Bien, alors on peut objectivement considérer que le lieu n'a pas été découvert et il serait judicieux de le laisser comme QG du Phénix. Cette maison est ma demeure et je pensais que le gardien pourrait être Rémus. »

Visiblement, personne ne s'attendait à ce que je le propose et je sentis de nouveau des murmures gênés tout autour de la table.

« Bien, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on ne m'a pas encore dit ? Rem, je t'écoute !

- On pensait que ce serait toi.

- Moi ? Mais je ne suis dans l'ordre que depuis trop peu de temps. »

Molly Weasley soupira de soulagement, elle ne devait pas être d'accord avec cette décision. Elle me protégeait vraiment trop parfois, enfin, elle et tous les autres. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils admettront que je ne suis pas en porcelaine.

« Harry, tu es… Enfin, vu que Dumbledore t'a confié ses derniers secrets. Il avait une confiance absolue en ton pouvoir et en toi. Bref, Dumbledore t'avait adoubé en quelque sorte comme son héritier. Tu es que tu le veuilles ou non le gardien du secret et le chef de l'ordre du Phénix. »

Un silence de plomb sembla s'être abattu sur la table de la cuisine. Mc Go et Molly étaient franchement opposées à cette idée. Je le savais à leurs yeux qui lançaient de doux avada à mon second parrain pour le tuer sur place. J'étais surpris et en même temps, je m'y attendais… J'étais celui qui devait vaincre, celui qui devait permettre la victoire ou j'entraînais leur chute. Je me décidai enfin à reprendre :

« Bien, j'accepte mais selon mes règles. »

Rem soupira et je continuai assez abruptement :

« Bien sûr, tu croyais quoi ? Vous savez que je suis le chef de l'ordre… enfin je pense que c'est logiquement à moi que revient cette charge, vu la prédiction de Trelawney. Je serai donc le gardien du secret et je continuerai la mission que m'a confiée Dumbledore avant de mourir. Il faudra que vous me fassiez confiance car je ne vous dirais pas en quoi elle consiste, n'est-ce pas Professeur mac Gonagall ? Je n'impliquerai dans cette quête que trois personnes en dehors de moi. »

Je m'arrêtai à dessein. Ron et Mione avaient sursauté.

« Trois personnes mais…

- Ron et Mione sont au courant de cette mission depuis le début. Ils ont été informés de son importance sous la demande express de Dumbledore et c'est pourquoi je continuerai à leur faire part de toutes mes actions dans ce sens, comme pour Godric's Hollow. Mais, je souhaite intégrer une autre personne à ces recherches : Drago Malefoy. »

Plus fort que les mangemorts, je venais de tuer en une seconde la moitié de l'ordre avec mon annonce, y compris le beau blond à côté qui manquait visiblement d'air pour respirer. Je fis tout pour conserver mon calme.

« Bien, Drago est, c'est un fait établi, menacé par Voldemort, il n'est pas un mangemort et je lui ai sauvé la vie comme il me l'a obligeamment fait remarquer ce matin. Il ne pourra pas me trahir, honneur des Malefoy oblige. »

Je m'arrêtai et regardai brièvement le blondinet. Il était littéralement suffoqué. Il voulait parler mais tout ce qui sortait de sa jolie bouche n'était qu'un léger gémissement. Je me retournai vers les autres avant de poursuivre :

« Et pour finir, je sais qu'il ne me mentira jamais, ça ne lui pose pas autant de problèmes existentiels qu'à bon nombre d'entre vous de me dire la vérité si difficile soit elle. »

Remus me regardait avec fierté et il reprit finalement la parole :

« Bien, il est normal que tu imposes tes règles et je crois que nous les acceptons tous. »

Je souriais intérieurement. Rem était complètement aveugle, aucun des membres de l'ordre n'avait l'air d'accord avec ce que je venais de dire.

« Mais Harry, il y aura une condition à laquelle aucun d'entre nous ne cédera.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu dois retourner à Poudlard. Tu pourras parfaire ta formation. Tu pourras poursuivre la mission de Dumbledore, on mettra à ta disposition une cheminée pour que tu puisses partir dès que tu en auras besoin. Mais, tu dois progresser encore davantage en Défense, en Légilimancie et en Occlumancie. J'ai accepté le poste de DCFM à la demande de Minerva. Je pourrais continuer tes entraînements particuliers. Tu as besoin de canaliser ta puissance, tu l'as beaucoup développée depuis le mariage et bien trop rapidement. Tu sais parfaitement que les prochaines attaques sur l'ordre seront sans doute encore pires que celle sur Ginny.

- ça, c'est une certitude. »

Surpris, je me retournai vers Drago qui venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Harry, enfin, ce que vient de dire Lupin, sur l'attaque de Ginny, il a raison, c'était la première. »

Je le regardais, interdit.

« Tu peux développer ?

- Quand Bellatrix et Greyback sont venus me rendre cette charmante visite hier soir, ils m'ont torturé un long moment. Rogue est arrivé après comme je te l'ai dit et il m'a fait transplané jusqu'ici. Avant de me déposer dans ce hall, il m'a demandé de vous prévenir du plan de l'autre psychopathe. Il venait de découvrir que Ginny n'était qu'une première étape. »

Mione sanglotait et cala délicatement sa tête sur Charlie. Molly avait blêmi et son mari passa son bras autour de sa taille.

« Je…Tu… Enfin, de quoi parles-tu ?

- Rogue n'a pas eu le temps de rentrer dans les détails et vu mon état, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer grand-chose mais il m'a dit que Voldemort est persuadé que s'il tue tes proches, tu seras plus faible. Ginny a été enlevée, torturée et finalement tuée par Bellatrix mais ce n'est que la première de la liste… D'après Rogue, la belette, Granger et le loup-garou sont aussi visés. »

Je soupirai :

« Maintenant, les choses sont claires. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review)


	7. Chapter 7 : L'âge de la majorité

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **et voilà, la triste vérité vient de tomber. Vous savez qui a perturbé le mariage de Fleur et Bill, et surtout qui en a été la victime, Ginny… Alors, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 7 : L'âge de la majorité

(POV HARRY)

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Treize jours que Kingsley avait retrouvé le cadavre à peine reconnaissable de Gin dans une ruelle adjacente à l'allée des embrumes. Elle avait été torturée par Bellatrix, jusqu'à la mort, et son seul et unique tord : elle avait été ma petite amie pendant deux mois lors de ma sixième année à Poudlard. Voilà la vérité : elle était morte à cause de moi, comme tous les autres. Elle était une personne importante pour moi car elle était la sœur de Ron et que j'avais souvent l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Drago avait énoncé lors de cette réunion la triste vérité. Ceux qui comptaient pour moi devenaient les cibles de Tom, mais ce n'était même plus parce qu'ils essayaient de me protéger, non, c'était devenu un choix délibéré dans cette guerre entre Voldemort et moi.

Je ne croyais pas il y a encore 24 heures que ma vie aurait pu me paraître plus misérable et pathétique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Perdu encore une fois. J'avais l'impression de toucher le fond et un frisson me parcourut en pensant que la prochaine victime serait peut-être mon second parrain ou l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je m'étais retiré sans dire un mot de la réunion et j'étais remonté au salon des Black. Les jambes repliées sur ma poitrine et me balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, je regardais un très long moment le feu crépité et mon regard se perdit ensuite sur la tapisserie des Black et sur le nom maudit de Bellatrix. Je crois que je voulais sa mort au moins aussi fort que celle de Tom. Je ne savais pas depuis combien d'heures j'étais ici, trois peut-être quatre heures. Bientôt on serait le 31 Juillet, dans une heure tout au plus, j'aurais 17 ans, la majorité pour les sorciers. Et moi, au lieu de penser à m'amuser à cette bonne nouvelle, je pensais que j'étais le gardien de l'Ordre, que j'allais devoir trouver le médaillon de Salazar, le cinquième horcruxe qu'Albus n'avait pas su déterminer, Nagini et enfin je pourrais voir disparaître Tom. Merlin, faites que j'arrive jusque là sans que d'autres personnes innocentes ne se retrouvent face au rat, Bellatrix ou Greyback. Qu'il n'y ait plus d'autres Ginny à pleurer. Comment vivre en étant responsable de la mort des autres ?

Je commençais à avoir froid. Il fallait que je me couche, que je dorme enfin. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Malefoy était là, assis sur le rebord du lit et attendait visiblement mon retour :

« ça va ?

- A ton avis.

- Excuse-moi. Au fait, j'ai demandé à Mc Go de métamorphoser ton fauteuil en lit. Tu pourras au moins dormir convenablement cette nuit.

- J'en déduis que tu continues à squatter mon lit.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, pas après ta grande scène.

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

Il se releva et prit un air faussement tragique qui lui allait à merveille, en imitant bizarrement ma voix :

« Et pour finir, je sais qu'il ne me mentira jamais…

- Désolé de t'avoir mêlé à ça, je voulais leur clouer le bec, surtout à Rem et ses manies de vouloir me surprotéger comme si j'étais fait de porcelaine.

- Alors, tu ne le pensais pas ?

- Si… Bien sûr que si. Ecoute, je suis crevé. On parlera demain. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, beau brun. »

Je me couchais et sombrais immédiatement dans un profond sommeil…

« Beau brun, tu dors encore ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Malefoy.

- Ne me dis pas que tu préfères le Balafré, je ne te croirais pas.

- Humm. Tu m'énerves. Tu ne pourrais pas me ficher la paix, juste un peu.

- Et la marmotte, il est 11 heures et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils t'attendent tous avec impatience pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

- 11 heures… et merde. »

Je m'étirai longuement, poussant au pied de mon lit drap et couverture. Après un long bâillement, je me redressai et me retrouvai assis sur mon nouveau lit. Je frottai doucement mes yeux pour les laisser s'adapter à la lumière un peu trop vive du soleil qui rentrait par la fenêtre de la chambre. Lorsque je commençais enfin à y voir plus clair, mon regard se posa sur Drago qui me regardait avec un air des plus étranges. Ces yeux gris souriaient de malice.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Bon anniversaire, beau brun. »

Et sans que j'ais le temps de faire le moindre geste, Drago s'était approché de mon visage et avait juste effleuré mes lèvres d'un doux baiser.

« Merlin, mais ça va pas ? Tu m'énerves, Malefoy ?

- Ah bon, toi, tu m'excites !

- Je… Quoi ? »

Et ma seule réponse fut de lui lancer mon oreiller au visage. Il riait aux éclats et se dirigeait vers la porte :

« Dépêche-toi la marmotte, ils t'attendent tous »

Il claqua la porte et je ne pouvais que maugréer. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Ce petit manège ne durait que depuis 24 heures et il commençait sérieusement à m'exaspérer… Je le maudissais intérieurement et priait pour qu'il se calme enfin sinon je ne répondais plus de rien et Drago allait regretter amèrement les bons soins de cette folle de Bellatrix en comparaison de ce que je prévoyais de lui faire subir. Et puis, d'abord, depuis quand je l'appelais Drago dans mes pensées… MALEFOY, MALEFOY, MALEFOY. D'un geste presque machinal, je passai mon index sur mes lèvres.

Je m'habillai aussi rapidement que possible avec un vieux jean moldu rapiécé et une chemise blanche. Un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux même si cela ne servait pas à grand-chose et je descendais dans les cuisines du manoir des Black… Enfin, Potter, désormais. Il fallait s'y faire, après tout.

Tout le monde était là. Molly et Mione avaient dû passer une bonne partie de la matinée à décorer la cuisine avec des ballons et des banderoles variées. Une montagne de cadeaux était posée sur le centre de la table et de délicieuses odeurs s'échappaient des fourneaux, en particulier l'odeur de la tarte à la mélasse, mon dessert préféré. J'embrassais chacune des personnes. Rem me fit une étreinte si longue que j'eus l'impression de suffoquer, il faut dire qu'on ne s'était pas réconcilié hier soir et on n'était jamais resté fâché plus d'une demi-journée. Ron était ravi d'être ici et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rayonner en me disant qu'il passerait quelques jours avec nous. Tout se passa remarquablement bien. Le repas fut chaleureux et joyeux. J'avais du mal à croire que la veille, nous nous étions rassemblés pour de si terribles nouvelles. Même Maugrey avait pris quelques minutes laissant sa dernière mission auprès du ministère pour m'apporter un cadeau, enfin, un cadeau très « fol œil », un miroir à l'ennemi.

Malefoy s'approcha de moi à la fin du repas alors que je tenais le miroir :

« ça sert à quoi au juste, Harry ?

- Miroir à l'ennemi… J'y aperçois toutes les personnes qui veulent me nuire. En fait, tant que mes ennemis ont le regard transparent, c'est qu'ils sont loin de moi. Si leur regard devient « normal », c'est qu'ils s'apprêtent à m'attaquer.

- Humm, heureux de voir que je ne fais plus parti de tes ennemis, beau brun. »

Il m'adressa alors un de ses regards indéfinissables. Puis, sous le prétexte de voir un peu mieux le miroir, il se pencha délicatement par-dessus mon épaule. Je sentais son souffle sur ma nuque et sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Il déposa ensuite un très léger baiser, à peine une caresse dans ma nuque. Je me retournai stupéfait de son audace. Devant tous les autres, il agissait comme si nous étions seuls. Objectivement, il n'avait pas complètement tord. Personne ne semblait le moins du monde se soucier de nous.

Maugrey était en pleine discussion avec les Weasley et Rem autour de la cheminée. Hermione, Charlie et Ron parlaient ensemble autour de la table. Fred et Georges s'étaient volatilisés, sans doute pour rejoindre leur magasin pour sorciers facétieux. Drago me fit un sourire des plus, oui, sans aucun doute, charmant et charmeur et là, je ne pus retenir un profond soupir d'exaspération. Il me fixait intensément et l'instant suivant, ses yeux s'éteignirent immédiatement. Il avait vraiment l'air triste, déçu, il retira sa main de mon dos pour s'éloigner. Et moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que j'avais été odieux avec lui. Mais comment avais-je pu passer du statut de Saint Potter le balafré, ennemi attitré de Malefoy depuis ma première année à Poudlard, à Harry, beau brun, ami et même un peu plus si j'étais honnête, et cela en à peine quelques heures ? Je le regardais partir, et comme hier matin, pris de remords quand j'avais fait demi-tour pour l'aider à descendre aux cuisines pour le petit-déjeuner, je tendis mon bras vers lui et le retenais par l'épaule.

« Désolé. »

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'excusais ? Je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon état normal. C'était lui qui faisait n'importe quoi depuis son arrivée mouvementée à Grimmaurd et moi, je m'excusais platement. Il semblait sidéré par mon attitude ce que je pouvais aisément concevoir, étant moi-même totalement perdu, mais presque aussitôt, il me répondit d'un sourire encore plus brillant que celui qu'il m'avait adressé quelques secondes plus tôt. C'en était trop. Je sortis de la cuisine et remontai doucement vers le salon des Black. Faites qu'il ne me suive pas. J'avais besoin, vraiment besoin de faire le point. Je m'installai, mon dos calé sur le fauteuil où était lové Mione il y a deux jours seulement, les jambes repliées sur ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas quel jeu Malefoy voulait instaurer entre nous mais je n'aimais pas ça, pas ça du tout. Après quelques minutes, je finis par m'assoupir, ma tête posée sur mes genoux. Lorsque je m'éveillai, Mione et Ron étaient autour de moi et ils m'avaient apparemment fait léviter et déposer sur le fauteuil qu'occupait ma meilleure amie avant que Drago ne vienne tout chambouller.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, Ron, ça va.

- A d'autres. Tu es parti toute à l'heure sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi et vu que la dernière personne à qui tu as parlé, c'est Malefoy, j'en déduis qu'il a dû sérieusement dépasser les limites.

- Non pas du tout. Tu te trompes. Tout est normal, tout va bien.

- Ouais, pas convaincu. Enfin, je suis tellement content de rester avec Mione et toi au Q.G., ça me changera les idées. J'ai hâte de passer la nuit à discuter avec toi dans ta chambre, histoire de savoir les derniers potins sur l'ordre. Tu sais avec maman au terrier, ce n'était pas facile et je n'ai pas trop suivi les derniers rapports de Tonks, Kingsley et Maugrey.

- Euh, Ron, il faudra que tu prennes la chambre de Sirius, Drago est avec moi.

- Je ? Quoi ? Ouais, bien sûr, tu as raison. Tout est normal, tout va bien. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review)


	8. Chapter 8 : Il est temps que tu saches

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Bien alors on dirait que ce pervers de Malefoy (je plaisante, c'est un des mes personnages préférés de J.K.R.) a décidé de perturber quelque peu la vie de notre cher Harry. Comment va évoluer cette relation ? … Alors, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 8 : Il est temps que tu saches

(POV HARRY)

Après les derniers jours qui nous avaient tous profondément ébranlés, le début du mois d'Août semblait plus paisible et notre vie était rythmée par des petites activités qui nous faisaient un peu oublier les menaces extérieures. Nous étions dans notre petit cocon, construisant une vie faite de discussions animées, de ballades. Oui, Ron, Mione, Drago et moi passions nos soirées et même une grande partie de la nuit à nous remémorer nos six années à Poudlard, six années faites de petites chicaneries, de bagarres, de découvertes, de rires… Assis auprès de la cheminée du salon des Balck, nous avalions chocogrenouilles et patacitrouilles, tout en médisant sur les professeurs les plus incompétents que nous avions eu. Gilderoy Lockhart, sans aucun doute arrivait dans les plus dignes représentants de cette liste, mais, Serpentard et gryffondors reconnaissaient la force soporifique de Binns, le seul professeur fantôme de Poudlard. Même Mione voulut bien l'admettre, sous la menace de Drago, certes, mais tout de même entendre Mione critiquer un enseignant m'avait estomaqué.

Ron et Drago se chamaillaient souvent, la chanson composée par Drago en cinquième année en hommage au gardien de Quidditch des Gryffi y était pour beaucoup sans aucun doute. Ils se cherchaient souvent querelles, depuis trop longtemps pour que tout s'arrête en quelques jours. Mais, dans l'ensemble, ces soirées étaient agréables, parmi mes meilleurs souvenirs. Je riais volontiers des sarcasmes de Drago à l'encontre de mes deux meilleurs amis, à leur grand désarroi et nous nous couchions repus de friandises et de Bierre-au-beurre. L'après-midi, nous quittions l'antre des Black seulement pour quelques heures. Nous nous baladions tous les quatre sur le chemin de traverse, passant de Fleury et Bott, forcément avec Mione, à la boutique de Fred et Georges pour remplir nos stocks de bombabouses et autres produits formellement interdits par le vieux Rusard, concierge de Poudlard et cracmol que je trouvais particulièrement malfaisant.

Il y avait la nouvelle boutique de balais, celle de Carrié et Smith, qui avait remplacé la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, toujours introuvable depuis maintenant plus d'un an. Ron, Drago et moi admirions sans cesse le nouveau balai révolutionnaire qui faisait de mon éclair de feu une véritable antiquité poussiéreuse : il était tout simplement prodigieux et pouvait selon l'enseigne lumineuse particulièrement bruyante : « _atteindre les 500 km/h en 10 secondes… Incroyable ! Le nouveau balai : Le Tonnerre de Merlin._ »

En dehors des heures de détente, je continuais à m'entraîner chaque matin pendant deux heures en moyenne avec mon professeur particulier, mon loup-garou de parrain. J'étais curieusement heureux de découvrir une vie simple, partagé entre Rem, mes deux amis et Drago. Parfois, nous redescendions tristement à la dure réalité grâce aux visites inattendues des membres de l'Ordre, mais, ce soir-là, fut un douloureux retour des menaces extérieures que j'essayais si désespéramment d'effacer de mon esprit.

Nous avions appris qu'une attaque des mangemorts avait visé le premier ministre moldu de Grande-Bretagne. Ce dernier n'avait été sauvé in extremis que grâce à l'intervention de son sorcier de secrétaire, Kingsley. Ce dernier avait été conduit à Sainte-Mangouste et devait probablement y rester plusieurs jours. Pour la plupart des membres de l'ordre présents dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd, c'était une épreuve de plus portée à notre organisation : Kingsley était un auror des plus compétents et avait des relations qui avaient permis à l'ordre de s'infiltrer au sein des plus hautes sphères du ministère de la magie. Pour moi, ce triste retour à la réalité après ces quelques jours de répit et de paix retrouvée, fut un coup terrible et je m'éclipsais discrètement pour me réfugier dans le grenier où je m'entraînais chaque jour. Je sanglotais doucement me demandant quand enfin, je pourrais faire cesser les terribles attaques de Voldemort sur le monde moldu et sorcier. Cette prophétie qui me rendait responsable du bonheur de tous et assassin m'écrasait littéralement. Je ne pouvais supporter ce poids : pourquoi tous attendait tellement de moi ? Je devais les sauver mais je me sentais si jeune, si impuissant. Pourquoi devais-je tuer ou être tué, sans aucun autre choix ?

Un grincement de la porte me fit doucement relever la tête. Drago venait de rentrer dans le grenier, il m'avait visiblement suivi après mon départ de la cuisine, il avait un air inquiet et il murmura doucement :

« Beau brun. »

Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et s'installa juste derrière moi. Il me tira vers lui en passant ses bras autour de moi et me plaqua lentement contre son torse, tout en me berçant délicatement par un lent mouvement d'avant en arrière.

« Ca va aller, tu verras, ça va aller. »

Je restai ainsi ma tête posée sur son épaule et je continuai de pleurer silencieusement pendant de très longues minutes. Drago me murmura alors comme s'il avait tout compris, sans que je prononce le moindre mot :

« Tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu ne le seras jamais. »

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai bercer ainsi par Drago jusqu'à m'endormir profondément.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais sur mon lit et il faisait nuit. J'avais dû dormir plusieurs heures. Drago était assis au pied de mon lit, la tête posée sur le matelas. Il s'était lui aussi assoupi après m'avoir veillé sans doute plusieurs heures. Cette fois Harry, il allait falloir agir, j'étais resté sans rien faire trop longtemps. Il était temps de reprendre la mission d'Albus et je me répétais inlassablement comme une litanie trop connue : le médaillon de Salazar, un objet de Godric ou de Rowena Serdaigle, Nagini et Tom enfin… le médaillon de Salazar, un objet de Godric ou de Rowena Serdaigle, Nagini et Tom enfin… Je me rendormais finalement, mes rêves étaient agités et sombres, peuplés de serpent et de Tom, entouré de brumes…

« Harry, Beau brun, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'émerger ? Lupin va bientôt arriver pour ton entraînement.

- 'l est quelle heure ?

- 10 heures, la marmotte. Allez, il faut vraiment que tu te lèves. Granger va encore me hurler dessus en me disant que je ne suis même pas capable de te réveiller pour ton cours.

- Humm… Il faut qu'on parle.

- Harry, sans vouloir te vexer, je crois que c'est ce que l'on fait en ce moment. »

Je m'étirai longuement en repoussant les couvertures au plus loin. Je frottai mes yeux et baillai d'une manière peu discrète.

« Bien dormi ?

- Non ! Approche, il est temps que tu saches. »

Je m'appuyai sur mon coude gauche pour me redresser et je tirai brusquement Drago vers moi grâce à ma main droite. Il s'installa au bord du lit.

« Il est temps que tu saches pour tout, la prédiction, la mission de Dumbledore et…

- Arrête ! Tu n'es pas obligé. Dumby voulait que tu arrives à vaincre Voldemort. Il t'a conseillé de le dire à la belette et à Granger mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il m'ait inclus dans ses merveilleux plans.

- Je veux que tu saches ce que tu risques. Je veux que tu aies le choix de partir ou de rester et Dumbledore n'a rien à voir avec ça, c'est ma décision.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Je te l'ai dit hier. Tu ne seras pas seul. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser quel que soit le problème.

- Tu dois savoir. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi pour une fois, Drago. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review)


	9. Chapter 9 : Prédiction et Horcruxes

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Le moment des révélations pour Drago : il va enfin tout savoir sur la terrible destinée d'harry. Pour la première fois, c'est une POV Drago (et vous allez voir que les hormones travaillent sérieusement le beau blond) … Alors, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 9 : Prédiction et Horcruxes

(POV DRAGO)

Je fixais Harry. Ses deux yeux verts émeraude étaient tout simplement fascinants. Il me tenait la main, avec une évidente douceur, presque avec innocence et candeur, ce qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible, à mon grand désespoir. Il semblait tellement convaincu qu'il devait absolument tout me dire, comme si je pouvais envisager sérieusement de le laisser seul une fois qu'il m'aurait appris tous les détails de la mission que lui avait confiés Dumbledore. Comment pouvait-il être si naïf ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir que je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas le repousser contre ce matelas ?

S'il continuait à me dévisager ainsi, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir et pourtant, il fallait impérativement que je garde mes distances, autant que possible. Harry n'était certainement pas prêt. Il n'était absolument pas prêt. C'était une telle évidence qu'il lui fallait du temps, un peu plus de temps. Sans même qu'il ne réalise dans quels troubles ce geste anodin m'avait plongé, il venait de lâcher ma main, me laissant complètement perdu. Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Franchement ! Qu'est-ce que j'attendais au juste ? Je me trouvais tellement pathétique devant lui. C'était impensable, juste impossible d'avoir des lèvres aussi sublimes, des mains aussi sensuelles… Ne surtout pas penser à ce que ses mains pourraient me faire si elles glissaient sur mon corps pour l'apprendre enfin ! Surtout pas ! Je devais rester calme ! Maître de moi-même, un parfait Serpentard, aucune expression, d'aucune sorte ne devait être lisible sur mon visage. Je tentais une nouvelle fois de me concentrer sur son discours, il avait l'air tellement sérieux brusquement.

« Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, Oui. Bon alors, vas-y. Je suis tout à toi.

- Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes.

- Hé, mais je suis très sérieux ! »

Je lui fis un sourire malefoyien, sûr de lui. Il soupira profondément, presque déçu, ce qui me pinça le cœur. Il fallait vraiment que je me concentre.

« Bien, d'abord, tu te souviens certainement que ton cher père a été envoyé à Azkaban après l'attaque du ministère aux ordres de Tom.

- Oui, ça, j'aurai dû mal à l'oublier, vu les conséquences que ça a eu pour moi.

- Bien, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il était là-bas ? »

Je hochai la tête de gauche à droite. Curieusement, je n'avais jamais su le fin mot de toute cette sombre histoire, pourquoi tous les mangemorts avaient organisé une petite réception au cœur du ministère. Même ma mère ne m'avait jamais rien dit à ce propos.

« Visiblement, non, et bien, sache qu'ils étaient au département des mystères dans une salle immense où sont conservées toutes les prédictions faites de par le monde. Tom voulait en récupérer une, une qui me concerne et le concerne. Elle a été faite il y a plus de 18 ans par la vieille Trelawney à Dumbledore… »

J'éclatai de rire, alors c'était ça le grand secret de Monsieur Potter… Une stupide prédiction de Trelawney…

« Une prédiction de Trelawney. Alors laisse-moi deviner. »

Je poursuivis contrefaisant la voix mystique de la vieille folle :

« Il a le sinistros… Il va mourir avant la fin de cette année dans d'atroces souffrances pour la 119ème fois. »

Cependant, d'un regard, je compris que sa réaction n'était pas celle que j'attendais.

« Arrête. Tu crois vraiment que Tom, les mangemorts auraient tout risqué pour récupérer un des stupides délires de Trelawney. Non, elle avait eu une sorte de transe, c'était une vraie prédiction. »

Je le regardais longuement, il avait l'air malheureux. Il avait l'air tellement triste. Je venais de lui faire de la peine sans même en avoir conscience. J'avais l'impression qu'un léger voile s'était formé sur ses deux émeraudes. Je me retenais difficilement de l'enlacer à nouveau, de l'embrasser. Je me sentais tellement misérable, désolé d'avoir blessé inconsidérément mon beau brun… Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention pourtant…

« Pardon Harry.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave. La plupart du temps, je suis d'accord avec toi sur les prétendues révélations de la vieille folle, mais, enfin, ce jour-là, elle a fait une vraie prédiction. Voldemort n'en connaissait qu'une partie : il avait su grâce à Rogue qui avait espionné Trelawney et Dumbledore que naîtrait à la fin du septième mois de parents qui l'avaient par trois fois défié un enfant qui serait pour lui une menace et pourrait le faire tomber.

- Humm, toi. C'est pour cela qu'il t'a attaqué et a tué tes parents, il y a 16 ans.

- Oui, seulement, il ne savait pas qu'en m'attaquant, il me marquerait comme son égal. »

Harry frotta machinalement la cicatrice sur son front. C'était pour moi un supplice inhumain. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il le faisait exprès, s'il me cherchait délibérément. C'était simplement impossible. Chaque geste qu'il faisait était un appel au crime et je n'étais plus certain de me contrôler encore s'il recommençait si innocemment. Quand bien même il était le plus puissant des sorciers que je connaisse, j'étais à bout de nerf rien qu'à son regard émeraude posé sur moi.

« Ca va, Drago, tu es tout blême.

- Oui, oui, continue beau brun.

- Bien, la fin de la prédiction est… »

Il s'arrêta, semblant chercher le courage de poursuivre ce qui ne manqua pas de m'inquiéter encore davantage. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il continue ou qu'il m'achève, les deux probablement, je redoutais tellement ce qu'il voulait m'annoncer.

« La fin de la prédiction est que ni lui ni moi ne pourront vivre tant que l'autre survit. Quoi que je fasse, Voldemort me cherchera toujours pour me tuer car il ne peut pas vivre tant que je suis là. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix… »

Il s'interrompit à nouveau. Je suppliais intérieurement pour qu'il ne le dise pas, que ses paroles ne soient pas réelles. Il soupira et reprit, en dépit de mes prières muettes :

« Pas d'autre choix que d'être tué ou de le tuer. »

Un lourd silence retomba dans notre chambre. Il avait baissé les yeux et s'acharnait à regarder ses mains. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je ne pouvais même plus parler. J'avais la gorge tellement serrée, l'impression d'étouffer. Alors, c'était donc cela : il devait vraiment le tuer, il était celui qui était élu par une sorte de destin ignoble, condamné. Je me rapprochai de lui et le serrai dans mes bras. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre ce qui ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche par des mots, qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne… A quel point j'étais désolé pour lui. L'idée même de le perdre était une torture, il ne pouvait pas mourir, jamais, je ne le laisserais certainement pas partir aussi facilement… C'était trop, j'avais mal. Comme jamais. Je ne pouvais pas le lâcher. Il dut sentir que j'étais profondément ébranlé car il me rendit mon étreinte pour la première fois. C'était si bon, si terrifiant en même temps. Mais pourquoi est-ce que cela devait se passer ainsi ? Nous restâmes ainsi de nombreuses minutes et je me détachai progressivement de lui.

« Et la mission ? Quel est le rapport avec la prédiction ? »

Il soupira et me regarda avec une telle douceur :

« Tu sais peut-être que Tom a tout fait depuis son adolescence pour trouver l'immortalité, pour atteindre la vie éternelle. Pour cela, il a usé du plus horrible procédé de magie noire : les horcruxes.

- Les quoi ? Horcruxes ? Jamais entendu parler.

- Lorsque tu tues une personne, ton âme se déchire. Tu peux alors placer cette partie de ton âme dans un objet et ainsi, ton âme survit même si ton corps est détruit.

- C'est pour ça que même si son corps a été détruit la nuit de la mort de tes parents, son âme a survécu… dans un horcruxe ?

- Non, pas un mais sept en tout. C'est un chiffre magique très fort.

- Merlin, sept, mais, Harry…

- Je sais. Sept horcruxes. Ma mission est de détruire les six horcruxes avant de pourvoir détruire le septième bout d'âme, Tom lui-même. Nous en avons déjà trouvé et détruit trois : le premier, c'était le journal de Jédusor que j'ai anéanti lors de ma deuxième année à Poudlard avec le crochet du basilic dans la chambre des secrets. Le second, c'était une bague, la bague des GAUNT, un objet qui appartenait à la famille de la mère de Tom depuis des générations, descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Dumbledore l'a trouvé dans la vieille masure des Gaunt et il l'a détruite. Tu te souviens de sa main brûlée… C'était suite à cela. Mione et moi avons trouvé le troisième à Godric's Hollow, la coupe de Poufsouffle. Il nous reste à découvrir les trois autres. Le jour où tu as fait entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard, Dumbledore et moi étions partis chercher le médaillon de Serpentard.

- Vous ne l'avez pas trouvé ?

- Non, un certain R.A.B. l'a récupéré, il y a des années. Il y avait un message dans le faux médaillon que nous avons ramené. Merlin, si seulement, je savais qui c'est…

- Qui ? R.A.B. ?

- Oui, aucune idée. Il a pris le médaillon. Mais, il faut qu'on le retrouve pour être sûr qu'il l'a détruit.

- Tu vas avoir du mal. Il est mort depuis longtemps, tu sais.

- Quoi ? Tu le connais ?

- Bien sûr, et toi aussi probablement. Ma mère me parlait sans cesse de son cousin.

- Son cousin ? Sirius ?

- Non, son frère Régulus Alphard Black, R.A.B. C'était son surnom. »

Harry semblait médusé. Ses yeux brillaient et il sembla calculer à toute allure les possibilités qui s'offraient tout à coup à lui. Merlin, il était encore plus captivant, simplement fascinant. Tout à coup, il planta ses deux émeraudes dans mes yeux.

« C'est Régulus, il avait donc ramené le médaillon ici, dans la maison des Black. On l'avait trouvé dans le salon quand on remettait la maison en état lors de l'été, il y a deux ans. Merlin, Mondingus a dû le voler l'année dernière.

- Ici ? Mondingus ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Viens, la cuisine…»

Harry se leva, m'attrapa la main et me tira brusquement… direction les cuisines…

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review)


	10. Chapter 10 : La petite souris et le chat

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **la recherche du quatrième horcruxe se précise et attention bande de petits pervers… Cette fois, Drago passe à l'attaque du beau brun (c'est mon chapitre préféré pour ce qui concerne la période « séduction »)… Alors, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 10 : La petite souris et le chat

(POV HARRY)

Je tirai Drago aussi fort que possible. Bien sûr, il râla de mon excitation soudaine mais je m'en moquais car pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je sentais que j'approchais de mon but. Je claquai la porte de notre chambre et dévalai l'escalier sans un regard pour les petites têtes des ancêtres de Kreattur qui d'habitude me soulevaient littéralement le cœur. J'évitai de justesse le porte-parapluie en jambe de Troll et le blond derrière moi dut se retenir en me heurtant le dos de plein fouet. Je grognais légèrement mais lui se contenta d'un vague 'Excuse-moi…'

Je m'engouffrai dans l'escalier sombre qui menait aux cuisines de Grimmaurd. Ron et Mione étaient tranquillement attablés et semblèrent sidérés par notre arrivée fracassante. Drago était un peu essoufflé et surtout déconcerté et perdu devant ma précipitation énigmatique. Le temps des explications n'était pas pour tout de suite, je voulais d'abord être sûr de ce que je pensais avoir découvert. Je m'agenouillai devant la cheminée de la cuisine après avoir saisi une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette et plaçai ma tête au centre de l'âtre en criant plus fort que je n'en avais réellement besoin : « Cheminée du loup-garou ». Mes genoux étaient solidement ancrés sur le sol froid et dur de la cuisine mais ma tête vrilla violemment, je détestais ce moyen de communication sorcière. Mes yeux virent défiler de nombreuses pièces de maisons sorcières et je finis par me stabiliser dans un petit salon très joliment décoré. Je hurlai littéralement :

« Rem, Tonks, Rem, tu es là ? Tonks ? »

Une petite et jeune sorcière aux cheveux roses, bouclés se précipita dans le salon et fixa ses adorables petits yeux bleus vers la cheminée. Elle avait l'air bouleversée en se tournant vers moi :

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Merlin, vous êtes attaqués ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, Mondingus… »

Elle me coupa, l'air totalement sidéré.

« Quoi, Mondingus ?

- L'an dernier, il avait volé des objets dans la demeure des Black, tu te souviens, on l'avait repéré à Pré-au-Lard, lors d'une de nos sorties.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça, maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Je veux dire… Albus m'a dit qu'il comptait parler avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Albus a-t-il vu Mondingus ?

- Albus était furieux et Mondingus le savait. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui a dit mais Fletcher a ramené tout chez les Black immédiatement, ça, j'en suis certaine.

- Tu en es vraiment sûre ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Dis à Rem que je ne peux pas m'entraîner aujourd'hui, qu'il vienne demain. Au revoir Tonks, à plus tard... »

Je ne laissai même pas le temps à la jolie fiancée de mon loup-garou de parrain de me répondre. J'avais déjà perdu suffisamment de temps, je me redressai, fixant attentivement mes amis et Drago qui attendaient désespérément que je m'explique.

« Je sais … pour le médaillon de Salazar… Le quatrième horcruxe est ici. R.A.B., c'était Régulus, le frère de Siri. C'est Drago qui vient de me l'apprendre. Le médaillon, c'était le médaillon qu'on avait tenté d'ouvrir quand on nettoyait Grimmaurd pour que l'Ordre puisse y habiter en sécurité, Mondingus l'avait volé au QG l'an dernier mais Dumbledore lui est tombé dessus. Il l'a obligé à ramener ici tous les objets qu'il avait dérobés à la famille Black… Enfin à moi. Il faut le trouver.

- Harry, calme-toi. Tu crois vraiment que le quatrième horcruxe est dans cette maison ?

- Mione, j'en suis certain. Absolument certain. Il faut qu'on se répartisse les tâches. Mione, tu t'occupes des chambres du second, Ron, tu feras le grenier et la cuisine, Drago et moi, on s'occupe du premier, le salon risque de nous prendre du temps. Allez ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Au vu de mon emportement, Ron et Mione ne préféraient pas me contrarier et se levèrent sans rien ajouter. Par contre, Drago souriait, sans que j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi. Je n'aimais pas ce sourire-là, il avait l'air victorieux, horriblement sûr de son fait et il me fixait étrangement. J'en frissonnais car quoi que le Serpentard ait eu en tête, j'étais sa proie toute désignée, cela ne me disait rien qui vaille, vraiment rien. Ron commençait à inspecter la cuisine alors que Mione, Drago et moi nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers. Mione nous laissa devant le salon et se précipita à grand pas vers le second étage. J'ouvris la porte du salon et partis sans perdre une seconde vers la grande armoire qui se trouvait à côté de la tapisserie évoquant la généalogie des Black. Merlin, il y avait tellement d'objets et de cachettes dissimulées dans cette vieille armoire que j'en soupirais. La tâche allait être longue, vraiment très longue. Drago rentra dans la pièce à ma suite mais sans aucune précipitation et il affichait un plus large sourire encore, si c'était possible. Il s'approcha de moi lentement et je le regardai complètement interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Commence par la commode du fond. Je m'occupe de l'armoire.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, beau brun.

- Quoi ? Mais, enfin, Drago, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment. Dépêche-toi !

- Non, non, non, beau brun. Tu acceptes mon marché d'abord. »

Il s'était rapproché de moi et sa main frôla le bas de mon dos. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait encore ? Il le faisait exprès comme si c'était le moment pour… Pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

« Alors, tu acceptes ?

- Je ne sais même pas en quoi il consiste, ton marché. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te dire oui sans savoir à quoi je dis oui.

- Je vois, bien, alors, disons beau brun que si je trouve le médaillon, tu me promets de ne rien dire et de me laisser faire tout ce que je veux pendant, disons, cinq minutes.

- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas être plus clair. Je ne comprends rien.

- Non, non, non, beau brun. Tu fais tout ce que je veux sans rien dire pendant cinq minutes si je trouve le médaillon le premier.

- Ouais, si tu veux.

- Tu acceptes alors ?

- Bon sang… Oui Drago, mais que je sache, il faudrait d'abord que tu cherches pour le trouver le premier.

- Beau brun, beau brun… enfin, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela. Je l'ai déjà. C'est bien un médaillon vert, non ?

- Tu l'as déjà. Tu plaisantes, là ?

- Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ? »

J'étais absolument interdit. Il s'était encore rapproché de moi et je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Je sentais mon cœur battre à la chamade dans ma poitrine, j'avais un peu trop chaud de cette soudaine proximité. Il me regardait avec un air totalement effrayant, comme si j'étais une petite souris entre les griffes du chat le plus affamé qui soit :

« Beau brun, tu te souviens du soir où j'ai demandé à Mc Go de métamorphoser le vieux fauteuil bordeaux en un lit pour que tu puisses dormir confortablement…

- Oui, quel rapport ?

- J'y viens, j'y viens. J'ai découvert qu'un médaillon avait été glissé sous le coussin de ce fauteuil, un médaillon vert avec un serpent gravé au dos… Serpentard, je présume. »

Il souriait encore plus, il était réellement aussi effrayant que magnifique et il poursuivit naturellement, sans prêter la moindre attention à mon air affolé :

« J'ai récupéré le médaillon, enfin l'horcruxe pour être exact et tu as accepté le pacte, tu me dois cinq minutes, sans rien dire… »

Il me poussa alors vers le mur tout doucement et se plaqua littéralement sur mon torse. Il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage et le chat affamé plaqua alors ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne réagissais pas et fermais aussi fort que je le pouvais l'entrée de ma bouche. Il poussa encore un peu plus son corps contre le mien. J'aurais pu hurler tellement il m'avait fait mal et mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent aussitôt, sans même que je m'en rende compte. Sa langue s'insinua immédiatement dans ma bouche. Elle semblait furieuse comme s'il cherchait à avaler toute mon âme en parcourant intensément chaque centimètre qui lui était possible d'atteindre. Il finit par toucher ma langue et une sensation presque électrique me fit reculer instinctivement. Il ne s'en laissa pourtant pas compter et sa langue avança encore, repartant dans une lutte totale pour entrer à mon contact à nouveau. Commença alors une danse, un ballet entre nous deux, sans même que j'en ai conscience. Je sentais que tout tournait autour de moi. Je n'étais plus dans ce salon miteux du 12 square Grimmaurd. Ses mains avaient glissé inexorablement : sa main gauche jouait dans mon dos et descendait avec une lenteur torturante jusqu'à mes fesses tandis que sa main droite s'était insinuée sous mon tee-shirt. Elle était brûlante contre ma peau et je frissonnais. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer, je n'y arrivais plus. Je manquais d'air. J'allais bientôt m'écrouler. Je sentais peu à peu que son corps de détendait contre moi, puis il se retira. La bouche du chat s'étira en un long sourire et il se dégagea complètement, me laissant abasourdi. Il me regardait fixement :

« Les cinq minutes sont écoulées, beau brun. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review)


	11. Chapter 11 : Tel est pris

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Non je ne suis pas sadique même si je veux bien reconnaître que la fin du chapitre 10 est un peu, comment dire, stressante… Et la réaction de Harry, quelle sera-t-elle ? Pourra-t-il être aussi sadique que Drago et lui renvoyer l'appareil ? Et les horcruxes ? … Alors, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 11 : Tel est pris…

(POV HARRY)

Le blond me regardait avec un sourire des plus ironiques, il semblait tellement satisfait. Il était vraiment fier de lui, sans aucun doute. Je reprenais difficilement ma respiration. Je sentais que mon cœur battait à un rythme totalement anormal et ma magie crépitait en moi et hors de moi. Je n'arrivais plus à la contrôler ; une aura blanche et or s'échappait de mon corps tremblant. Progressivement, ma respiration se fit moins saccadée, les battements de mon cœur ralentissaient légèrement, j'avais la sensation que mon aura magique qui m'enveloppait complètement, il y a encore quelques instants, se fondait à nouveau en moi.

« Heureux de voir que je te fais de l'effet ! Je commençais à me poser des questions. Je vais chercher le médaillon, il est dans notre chambre. Je préviens les autres de cesser leur recherche. Tu n'auras qu'à descendre… enfin, quand tu auras récupéré. »

Il éclata de rire, un rire totalement franc, joyeux et irrésistible. Je m'efforçais de ne pas y penser… Surtout ne pas penser à ce son cristallin, parfait. Drago Malefoy était seulement un être sadique, malfaisant, méchant. Bien sûr, il était aussi drôle, adorable, sensuel… Il fallait que je me reprenne, je ne devais pas songer à lui, ainsi… Surtout pas lui ! Il était mon ennemi… enfin, du moins, c'était ce que j'avais toujours cru lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. J'entendis la porte se renfermer et je me retrouvais seul dans le salon. Je me laissais lentement glisser le long du mur. Assis, je repliais mes jambes sur ma poitrine en essayant de concentrer mon esprit et ma magie pour canaliser mes émotions, mais, c'était trop dur. Je sentais à nouveau ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue, le courant électrique, cette suffocation et puis tout s'arrêtait. Je restais ainsi un long moment. Je ne savais pas depuis quand Drago avait quitté le salon. Des heures sans doute. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps à essayer d'effacer la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rien ne m'avais jamais paru plus douloureusement merveilleux, magnifiquement cruel.

Lorsque je me décidai enfin à me lever pour rejoindre les cuisines, j'entendis sonner au loin les pendules sinistres du manoir Black, il devait être 14 heures et je commençais à avoir vraiment faim. Je descendis les escaliers mais je marchais encore lentement. Mes jambes étaient encore fragiles, cotonneuses. Je n'avais encore jamais autant lâché ma magie, même dans mes entraînements avec Rémus. Lorsque finalement, je poussai la porte de la cuisine, Ron et Mione relevèrent la tête, visiblement inquiets de ne pas m'avoir revu depuis un si long moment. Drago était assis en face d'eux et se retenait d'éclater de rire. Je me sentis rougir lorsque je croisai ses beaux yeux gris. MERLIN. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas simplement laissé tranquille ? Non, il avait fallu qu'il fasse cela. Je m'installais lourdement en bout de table. Ron ne put retenir la question qui le brûlait sans doute depuis des heures :

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Je réfléchissais. »

Oui, ça, au moins, c'était la vérité. Je cachais tellement de choses en ce moment à Ron et Mione que je me demandais encore comment ils faisaient pour ne pas m'en vouloir. Je fus cependant sorti de mes pensées par ma petite frangine.

« Et tu réfléchissais à quoi ? »

Merlin, à croire que Mione le faisait exprès. Drago souriait encore un peu plus. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose et vite. N'importe quoi.

« Aux horcruxes. »

Le blond se figea instantanément. Il semblait vexé, comme s'il était le seul à pouvoir manipuler et se jouer de l'autre, moi aussi, je pouvais être un parfait serpentard et j'étais bien décidé à le lui prouver et à le lui faire comprendre dès à présent.

« Oui, aux horcruxes. En fait, je réfléchissais à la logique de Tom. Enfin, les lieux où sont cachés les horcruxes, comme le choix des objets ce n'est pas le fruit du hasard. »

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il semblait réellement choqué par mes paroles. Il réalisait que peut-être, je n'avais pas passé les dernières heures à fantasmer sur ce baiser, sur ses lèvres, son corps… Bon, c'était totalement faux, mais, cela, je me gardais bien de le lui dire.

« En fait, je me disais que si les objets sont symboliques, les lieux où nous les trouvons sont aussi symboliques de la vie de Tom.

- Tu peux développer, Harry ?

- Oui, enfin, les objets, on le sait, sont des symboles des origines de Tom et de Poudlard car il y était très attaché. Le journal, le médaillon, la bague et Nagini le rattachent à son origine, à Salazar. La coupe représente Poudlard et l'objet que n'avait pas encore découvert Dumbledore également, qu'il s'agisse d'un objet de Godric ou de Rowena. Mais, j'ai aussi réalisé que les lieux étaient des symboles de la vie de Tom.

- Tu peux préciser ?

- Mione, en fait, j'ai compris ça depuis peu. Il y a d'abord l'avant naissance de Tom. Le lieu symbole, c'est sa maison familiale, celle des Gaunt où Dumbledore a retrouvé la bague. Ensuite, il y avait le lieu de l'enfance, la caverne où il a torturé les deux orphelins et où il avait enfermé le médaillon. Si on continue, les étapes, il y a le journal, confié au père de Drago. Ce n'est pas vraiment un lieu mais il symbolise le temps où Tom dirigeait les mangemorts, au sommet de sa puissance. La coupe de Poufsouffle, on l'a retrouvé à Godric's Hollow. C'était important pour Voldemort puisqu'il devait y vaincre son seul et unique ennemi, moi et enfin, Nagini, c'est son présent, le symbole de son retour après le tournoi des trois sorciers.

- Oui, mais il en manque un.

- Je sais, Ron, et si vous avez fait attention, l'objet de Godric ou de Rowena se trouvera dans l'étape de la vie de Tom que je n'ai pas encore évoqué : ces années Poudlard. Je suis sûr que le cinquième horcruxe se trouve au château. »

Les trois me regardaient d'un air sidéré et aussi un peu impressionné. Drago était encore un peu plus pâle que toute à l'heure. Il était persuadé maintenant que j'avais dû réfléchir à tout cela depuis qu'il m'avait laissé seul dans le salon, sans me préoccuper le moins du monde de son baiser. Il était vexé, outré et je m'en félicitais intérieurement. Finalement, ce fut Mione qui rompit le silence :

« C'est parfait, Harry. Tu as raison, c'est d'une logique absolue. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte.

- En tout cas, cela me confirme une chose. Mc Go et Rem avaient raison, il faut retourner à Poudlard. »

Le blond à côté n'y tenait plus et il se leva précipitamment. Il sortit de la cuisine, nous laissant entre gryffondors. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement même si dans le même temps, j'étais convaincu qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Ron et Mione furent stupéfaits et n'osèrent me demander ce qui s'était passé même s'ils en mouraient probablement d'envie. Je regardais mes deux amis, mais au bout de quelques minutes, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : remonter pour retrouver Drago. Il me manquait tellement. Dès qu'il s'éloignait, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose de vital, d'absolument indispensable à ma vie. Je fis un petit sourire contrit à Ron et Mione et me levai sans rien dire de plus. A quoi bon de toute façon ? J'étais incapable d'expliquer ce que je ressentais dans cet instant.

Je poussai la porte et m'engouffrai dans l'escalier sombre qui menait des cuisines à l'entrée. Je passai devant le portrait de la mère de Sirius et pénétrai dans le corridor étriqué de la vieille maison des Black, je grimpais à toute vitesse les marches en direction de notre chambre à l'étage. Lorsque je rentrai dans la pièce où je l'avais soigné, il y a si peu de temps, il était allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Je m'avançais doucement et je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il ait remarqué que je venais de le rejoindre. Il respirait fortement. Je m'en voulais réellement pour toute à l'heure, j'avais voulu lui faire mal pour qu'il arrête de me regarder avec ce petit sourire ironique. Maintenant, je réalisais que ce que j'avais fait était mesquin, surtout que c'était très loin de ce que je ressentais. Je m'installais au bord de son lit. Il ne pouvait pas cette fois ignorer ma présence mais pourtant il ne bougea pas.

« Drago ?

- Fiche le camp.

- S'il te plaît…

- Harry, c'est bon, j'ai reçu le message. Tu t'en fiches, tu n'éprouves rien. Je peux encaisser mais n'en rajoute pas.

- Non, tu comprends, j'ai…

- Harry, tais-toi.

- Non écoute !

- POTTER, sors de là. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, j'ai… menti.

- De quoi parles-tu Potter ?

- J'ai menti.

- Je ne comprends rien là, tu pourrais développer.

- Fais travailler ton imagination, Drago. Tu devrais trouver… A plus tard. »

Je me levai du lit pour sortir de notre chambre après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard. Il s'était brutalement redressé ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que j'avais insinué. Je lui lançais un sourire des plus provocateurs et refermais la porte derrière moi. Il hurla alors que j'éclatais de rire dans le couloir :

« PUTAIN POTTER ».

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review)


	12. Chapter 12 : De retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Alors la théorie des Horcruxes, convaincante ? Bon, quant à Harry, on avance doucement, heureusement que Drago est un peu plus entreprenant sinon il serait dans un sacré problème … Alors, bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 12 : De retour à Poudlard

(POV HARRY)

Le mois d'août s'écoula paisiblement. La vie au manoir ne m'avait jamais paru aussi douce. Mione recevait très fréquemment les visites d'un Charlie éperdument amoureux de la petite préfète en chef comme nous l'avait annoncé le courrier que nous reçûmes tous le 16 août. Bien sûr, Drago était le préfet-en-chef de notre promotion. Ron et lui continuaient de se chamailler perpétuellement, s'insultant parfois copieusement au grand désespoir de la petite sorcière ébouriffée. Dans ces moments là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire aux sarcasmes du blond qui partageait maintenant ma chambre. Un petit jeu s'était progressivement instauré entre Drago et moi. Ce dernier passait son temps à m'effleurer dès que les autres ne nous regardaient pas, il murmurait à mon oreille des propos pour le moins ambigus, sans jamais être trop direct et moi, je feignais la totale incompréhension et parfois la franche exaspération à ses «vaines tentatives ».

L'amitié qui nous unissait semblait profondément choquer Ron, pour qui les relations avec Malefoy aurait dû se limiter au strict minimum. C'était Malefoy, tout de même. Quant à Mione, elle était plus perplexe et je savais au fond de moi que sa faculté à comprendre tous les sous-entendus lui avait déjà fait réaliser depuis longtemps que la relation étrange entre Drago et moi était bien loin d'une simple amitié. J'étais perdu, comme jamais je ne l'avais été auparavant.

Pourtant, tout était parfait. Rémus venait chaque jour pour améliorer un peu plus mes pouvoirs en défense. Au bout de quelques jours, Drago s'était invité à mes leçons particulières. Rem avait été visiblement sidéré de le voir débarquer, surtout après avoir constaté que non seulement, je n'étais pas choqué, mais que probablement, l'idée me comblait. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se l'expliquer. Moi aussi. Il avait finalement décidé de se servir de cette intrusion pour le moins étrange et Drago était devenu mon partenaire de duel. C'était agréable et assez fascinant. On était loin de la sixième année où il avait tenté de me lancer un doloris et où je l'avais gravement blessé avec le Sectum Sempra du Prince. J'étais impressionné par sa capacité à réagir au danger. La plupart du temps, il savait instinctivement éviter les sorts que je lui lançais et je devais faire preuve d'une grande imagination pour l'atteindre. Mes cours avec Rem étaient de plus en plus intéressants et je progressais rapidement même si le contrôle de ma magie sans baguette s'avérait encore trop fluctuant. Il me fallait acquérir cette capacité pour espérer affronter Voldemort en ayant une chance face à lui.

Ce 30 août, j'étais assis au pied du fauteuil de Mione. J'étais perdu, très loin du square Grimmaurd. Je repassais dans ma tête un sort d'aveuglement que m'avait présenté Rem, il y a seulement deux jours. Je fus sorti de ma préparation par une main qui se posa sur mon épaule droite. Deux yeux gris me regardaient intensément et je vis Drago s'asseoir à mes côtés. Aucun de nous deux ne semblait décider à prendre la parole et finalement, je me décidai à rompre ce silence particulièrement pesant :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- A d'autres ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je me disais… Enfin, demain, on repart pour Poudlard et ça va tout changer, non ?

- Changer quoi ?

- Oh arrête ! Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, pas sur ce coup, Potty.

- Bon… Et bien, je ne sais pas ce que cela va changer lorsque nous serons de retour à Poudlard, mais je me dis qu'on verra tout simplement.

- Tu m'aides beaucoup là.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais. »

J'éclatais franchement de rire. Drago me regardait mi-amusé, mi en colère. Ses yeux gris me fixaient et avant même que je me rende compte de ce qu'il comptait faire, il me poussa le plus doucement du monde, me plaqua sur le sol froid du salon et se retrouva au dessus de moi. Il me regardait avec une gravité que je ne lui avais jamais vue depuis son arrivée à Grimmaurd. Il avança son visage vers le mien et je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres. Il frôla d'abord mon front repoussant une mèche brune et dessina de son index la forme de ma cicatrice avec tant de délicatesse. Son doigt glissa ensuite lentement le long de ma joue avant de passer sur mes lèvres. Il souriait mystérieusement et ses yeux brillaient. Finalement, il déposa ses douces lèvres sur ma bouche et ne tarda pas à pénétrer mes barrières dans un baiser époustouflant. Sa langue dansait avec la mienne dans un mouvement effréné. Je sentais mon cœur battre à un rythme totalement anormal, accélérant dangereusement. Lorsque Drago rompit ce baiser et se releva doucement, il souriait, un air victorieux peint sur chaque trait de visage et il déclara fièrement :

« Juste au cas où. Tu ne devrais pas oublier trop vite. »

Il me laissa ainsi, totalement abasourdi. C'était notre troisième baiser.

Le lendemain, une voiture du ministère se gara sur la place de Grimmaurd. A la demande de Kingsley, sorti de Sainte-Mangouste depuis deux semaines, le ministre de la magie avait accepté qu'une troupe d'aurors accompagne le survivant jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross quai 9 ¾. Ron, Mione, Drago et moi nous engouffrâmes dans la voiture, chargée de nos malles et des cages d'Hedwige, Pattenrond et Coq.

Alors que Ron et Mione franchissaient la barrière magique nous permettant d'accéder au quai, je sentis une main qui m'attrapa et me fit passer derrière un des piliers. Ses yeux gris me fixèrent une brève seconde :

« Je te laisse mais rien n'a changé. »

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de répondre que le blond était déjà loin de moi. Après avoir repris un peu mes esprits, je m'avançai vers mes deux amis et nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers le train. Nous poussâmes avec difficulté nos bagages dans les couloirs étroits à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, vite rejoint par Neville, Dean et Seamus, mes trois camarades de chambrée. Ensuite, arriva Luna. Alors que nous étions tous les sept dans ce compartiment, je me rendis compte qu'une personne me manquait cruellement. Gin n'était pas là, parmi nous et cette réalité me rattrapa brutalement alors que je l'avais peu à peu évacuée de mon esprit. Ron et Mione me regardaient et je sentis même s'ils ne le disaient pas qu'ils ressentaient la même chose que moi.

Au bout d'un long moment, la préfète en chef et Ron se levèrent, ils s'excusèrent brièvement mais ils devaient rejoindre le compartiment des préfets pour recevoir les premières instructions et faire une première ronde dans le train. Peu à peu, l'atmosphère se détendit, surtout après le passage du chariot de friandises. Nous avions tous acheté suffisamment de chocogrenouilles et de patacitrouilles pour être rassasiés, sauf Luna qui était déjà absorbée par le nouvel exemplaire du Chicaneur publié par son père. Après une bonne heure, la porte s'ouvrit et un blond au regard gris se trouvait dans l'encadrement lorsque je me redressais. Seamus et Dean semblaient déjà prêts à mordre lorsque Drago s'installa en face de moi, à la place laissée libre par Mione. Il était suivi par son ami Blaise Zabini, visiblement inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver devant une scène si surréaliste. Je me retenais autant que je pouvais, je me mordais littéralement les lèvres pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Drago semblait au moins autant amusé que moi.

« Alors Saint Potter ? Quoi de neuf ?

- Malefoy…

- Oui, puisqu'il paraît que c'est mon nom.

- Très drôle Malefoy, vraiment hilarant. »

Alors que Dean et Seamus étaient prêts à sortir leur baguette pour expédier Drago à l'autre bout du wagon, Malefoy se releva, posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage et se pencha vers mon oreille. Il susurra des mots que personne ne put entendre, ayant moins même plus senti qu'entendu le « ça va beau brun ». Il s'écarta de moi et sortit du compartiment, suivi par Blaise qui m'adressa un sourire des plus énigmatiques. Je soufflais bruyamment, tremblant encore de ce simple murmure contre mon oreille. Le reste du voyage se passa le plus calmement du monde. Ron et Mione nous rejoignirent pour finir le trajet vers Poudlard.

Au bout de quelques heures, nous arrivâmes tous dans la grande salle décorée de milliers de bougies. Après la répartition des élèves de première année et le discours de la nouvelle directrice, le dîner apparut magiquement. Alors que je m'emparais goulûment d'une part de pâté en croûte, Ron et Mione se figèrent, l'un sidéré, l'autre amusée. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

« Tu me fais une place Potter.

- Malefoy. »

Je me poussais et Drago prit naturellement place à mes côtés, suivi par un Blaise encore plus amusé que Mione si c'était possible. La grande salle était silencieuse comme jamais. Tous les murmures des conversations s'étaient interrompus à l'approche des deux serpentards à la table des gryffondors, s'attendant à quelques esclandres entre les deux maisons ennemies. Alors que les conversations semblaient reprendre un peu partout pour commenter cet événement des plus surprenants, un « pop » sonore fit arrêter pour la seconde fois toutes les discussions. Un jeune enfant blond d'à peine cinq ans, venait d'apparaître devant la table des professeurs.

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review)


	13. Chapter 13 : L'arrivée de Raphaël

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Bien, alors on ne tue pas l'auteur pour cette interruption, qui, je dois le reconnaître, est calculée… Qui est donc cet enfant ? Patience et bonne lecture…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 13 : L'arrivée de Raphaël

(POV HARRY)

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la grande salle ce qui n'en était que plus impressionnant puisque c'était le repas de rentrée dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers le petit garçon blond qui se trouvait dos aux quatre tables des maisons concurrentes. Il fixait apparemment intensément la table des professeurs où se trouvaient mon parrain, Hagrid, Flitswick, Slug, Chourave et la vieille folle de Trelawney… Mc Go était au centre, sur le siège de l'ancien directeur. Elle paraissait stupéfaite mais elle fut cependant la première à réagir et à se lever. L'ancien professeur de métamorphose se dirigea précipitamment vers l'enfant blond qui n'avait pas bougé, visiblement très intimidé par toute l'assemblée. La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle le regardait avec une telle intensité. Des milliers de questions semblaient traverser son esprit en quelques secondes. Mac Gonagall finit par articuler péniblement à l'intention du petit bonhomme :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Raphaël, Raphaël, Madame.

- Comment es-tu arrivé là ? Tu as transplané ? Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a aidé ?

- Je… transplané, je ne sais pas, non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, Madame, mais, c'est mon tonton qui m'a envoyé là.

- Ton tonton ? Et pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

- Pour trouver mes parents.

- Tes parents ? »

Mc Go sembla pâlir davantage si c'était humainement possible. Je n'avais jamais vu le professeur de métamorphose perdre son sang-froid, même dans les pires moments. Là, elle paraissait visiblement ébranlée. Elle semblait même sur le point de s'écrouler et elle devait fournir un effort surhumain pour conserver un visage stoïque et froid.

« Je vois. Et d'où viens-tu ?

- D'ici, Madame.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors, peux-tu me dire quelle était la date de ton départ ? Est-ce que tu le sais ?

- Oui, je suis parti le 31 août 2003. »

Le silence dans la salle fit place à des murmures d'étonnement. Tous les élèves fixaient le petit garçon et la date qu'il venait d'énoncer se répétait à chaque table à une vitesse fulgurante. Il arrivait donc du futur : 31 août 2003. Cela me paraissait juste… impossible.

Je me penchais pour regarder plus attentivement le petit homme. Il était toujours de dos. Ces cheveux semblaient ébouriffés et d'un blond absolu. Ils tombaient en cascade, légèrement bouclés jusqu'à sa nuque. Il ressemblait réellement à un ange et je n'avais aucun doute que son visage serait le reflet de la douceur que l'on sentait émaner de lui et je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à le penser. Il devait tout au plus avoir cinq ans. Je regardais Mione et Ron qui semblaient estomaqués puis je me tournai brusquement vers mon nouveau voisin de table.

« Dra… Malefoy, tu as vu ses cheveux ?

- Oui, je sais, on dirait un Malefoy. Il a des cheveux d'un blond incroyable, presque blanc. C'est assez… Troublant. »

Mione nous regardait avec une réelle intensité et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait avoir déjà compris une chose essentielle au sujet de ce petit bonhomme. Elle finit par reprendre mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée :

« Il cherche ses parents. Vous avez entendu ?

- C'est ce qu'il a dit Mione. Pourquoi ? C'est important ? »

Des milliers d'idées semblaient se bousculer en même temps dans ma tête. Ses parents, ils les cherchaient, du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait affirmé à Mac Gonagall, cela impliquait donc qu'ils étaient ici, à Poudlard… Ses cheveux si blonds… et les paroles de Drago… On dirait un Malefoy… Il venait du futur, 2003… C'était assez difficile à réaliser mais peu à peu l'évidence me sauta aux yeux. Je me tournai vers Drago. Il avait dû faire le même parcours mental que moi car il me regardait comme jamais il ne l'avait encore fait, comme s'il lisait tout de moi.

« Il… Enfin, tu crois qu'il est… Tu es son père. »

L'absurdité de ce que je venais d'énoncer, me frappa, à peine après avoir balbutié ces quelques mots. Pourtant, Drago ne me semblait pas choqué outre mesure par ce que je venais de dire.

« Sans doute, c'est possible, s'il vient de 2003… Et puis, ses cheveux…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est si étrange. »

Drago me regardait d'un air goguenard.

« Allez Harry, viens que je te présente à ton fils !

- Tu… QUOI ? »

Ron manqua de s'étouffer et me regardait incrédule. Je fixais Drago et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« Allez beau brun ! Si c'est mon fils, c'est forcément le tien. Je suis certain qu'il a de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude. Bon, alors tu te décides. Tu viens ? Histoire qu'on se présente ?

- Tu délires, Drago ?

- Beau brun, tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Je… »

Ses yeux gris me fixaient profondément. J'essayais d'y voir… Enfin, je ne sais pas… N'importe quoi qui me permettait de réaliser que Drago n'était pas sérieux, qu'il me faisait une blague d'un goût douteux. Il ne pouvait pas le penser… Pas vraiment. Mais au lieu de cela, je ne découvrais dans ses yeux gris qu'une sincérité désarmante. Il y croyait et il me tendit naturellement sa main. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, plus à penser, plus à respirer. Ron s'était évanoui sous le choc, probablement que c'était déjà suffisant pour lui de voir notre ennemi de toujours venir à notre table alors cette idée... Mione était tellement fière d'elle, j'en déduisis qu'elle pensait avoir tout compris, comme d'habitude. Blaise affichait un sourire évident. Je restais figé, jusqu'à ce que la voix de la directrice ne me sorte de ma torpeur :

« POTTER, MALEFOY, dans mon bureau immédiatement. Les préfets conduisaient les élèves de vos maisons dans leur dortoir respectif. Je compte sur vous. »

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour que je réalise ce que venait de dire Mc Gonagall. Drago, lui, me souriait toujours aussi gentiment :

« Allez beau brun, sois un courageux petit gryffi et suis-moi.

- Mais, c'est juste… »

Drago devint soudain plus pensif et ajouta sur un ton railleur :

« Raphaël… ça c'est forcément ton idée »

Je rougis au sous-entendu et finit par bafouiller :

« Je… enfin, quand je t'ai soigné cet été, je me disais que tu avais le visage des anges des tableaux de Raphaël.

- Stupide gryffi.

- Oh ça va ! Je me passerai de tes commentaires pour cette fois.

- Pas de problèmes, comme tu veux. »

Avant même que je ne songe à réagir, Drago me tirait par la main et me forçait à traverser toute la grande salle sous les yeux médusés de toute l'école de sorciers. Direction : le bureau de Mc Gonagall. C'était un rêve… ou plutôt un cauchemar. Je devais impérativement me réveiller et vite… Mais, la main qui m'entraînait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard me serrait violemment le poignet. Ce contact m'obligeait à admettre que ce n'était visiblement pas une illusion. Je ne dormais pas. J'étais bel et bien avec Drago qui était mon ennemi, et en quelques semaines, je l'avais soigné, il était devenu mon ami, un confident, une aide dans ma lutte contre Voldemort et puis… ô Merlin, un petit gamin du nom de Raphaël venu d'on ne sait où, était arrivé dans la grande salle, il cherchait ses parents. MERLIN, c'était juste impossible. Je ne pouvais pas être… On ne pouvait pas être… Drago s'arrêta brutalement et je me cognai durement à lui. Je manquais de peu de tomber mais le blond me rattrapa au dernier moment en me plaquant tout contre lui. Nous étions devant la gargouille du bureau de la directrice du vieux château lorsqu'il rajouta en plaisantant tout contre mes lèvres :

« Alors, prêt mon petit lion… »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review)


	14. Chapter 14 : Une nouvelle organisation

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'Harry est perdu (trop d'informations en même temps surchauffe de matière grise) et ça va pas s'arranger… Allez, bonne lecture à tous…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 14 : Une nouvelle organisation

(POV HARRY)

Le passage menant au bureau de Mc Gonagall s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne prononce le moindre mot de passe. Nous nous installâmes rapidement sur la première marche magique qui commença sa douce montée avant de s'arrêter juste devant la porte de chêne où nous attendait déjà la directrice, elle avait apparemment retrouvé son flegme habituel. Elle nous toisait d'un regard glacial.

« Bien, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ce garçon, enfin, il …

- nous ressemble, acheva malicieusement Drago.

- Oui, c'est certain. Bien je ne veux pas que l'on se précipite. J'ai demandé au professeur Lupin de nous rejoindre. Vous allez attendre ici qu'il arrive pendant que je reste avec Raphaël. Lorsque le professeur Lupin arrivera, il procédera au sort de dissimulation. Cet enfant ne doit pas voir ses parents immédiatement. Cela pourrait causer un grave traumatisme. Les voyages dans le temps peuvent être extrêmement perturbants pour lui. Il ne faut pas que vous preniez cela à la légère. Je vous laisse, vous avez bien compris tous les deux ?

- Oui, professeur. »

Je ne pus retenir un profond soupir alors que la vieille dame se dirigeait déjà vers son bureau. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais tellement mal à la tête. MERLIN, c'était simplement impossible. Je regardais Drago qui était absolument hilare face à la situation. Il m'exaspérait, non, mais ce n'était décidément pas possible. Son attitude me paraissait totalement déplacée, était-il inconscient à ce point ?

« Tu peux arrêter de t'amuser. La situation n'a strictement rien d'amusant ou de drôle ou alors tu as un sens de l'humour très particulier.

- Eh beau brun, tu te calmes, tout va bien se passer.

- Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer… Mais tu n'es pas croyable !

- Je sais, irrésistible, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Enfin, il va falloir qu'on accélère un peu les choses… si tu veux qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure… »

Il se rapprocha de moi avec un petit sourire pervers, comme s'il cherchait à me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements.

« Oh arrête Malefoy ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Merlin, c'était un jeu. Bon, on s'est embrassé, enfin tu m'as embrassé… »

Drago se rapprocha de moi et semblait, cette fois, furieux. Il me poussa rudement contre le mur, aussi violemment qu'il le pouvait.

« Un jeu, c'est ça Potter.

- Oui parfaitement, Malefoy !

- PUTAIN, tu fais chier, Potter. C'est quand tu veux pour regarder la réalité en face ?

- Regarder la réalité en face, Malefoy. Tu t'es écouté récemment parler : toi et moi, une réalité ! Non, mais tu délires complètement. Il n'y a rien entre nous.

- Ouais c'est ça, le rien mesure un mètre et s'appelle Raphaël.

- Arrête. Mc Gonagall voit une légère ressemblance et ça y est, tu prends tes désirs pour une réalité. On n'est pas ensemble et on ne le sera jamais.

- Je vais… »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'envoyer une gifle, Rem arriva en haut des escaliers et se plaça instinctivement entre nous deux. Il me regardait sans comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se produire avant son arrivée.

« Vous jouez à quoi là ?

- Tiens, tu vois Malefoy, même Rem le dit, c'est un jeu.

- Ferme-là où je te jure que…

- Bien, alors ça suffit. Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Nous allons rentrer dans ce bureau et la vie d'un petit garçon dépend de votre attitude. Je vais procéder au sort de dissimulation. Si un seul d'entre vous parle avant que je lui en donne l'autorisation, il aura des heures de retenues jusqu'au mois de juin. C'est clair ? »

Je lançai du ton le plus dédaigneux possible un « Oui, professeur », mais Rem ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et il murmura le sortilège magique :

« Dissimulato totalus »

Je sentis alors un courant froid en moi et mon corps se confondait déjà avec les pierres grises du mur de ce petit vestibule. Drago disparaissait lui aussi. J'étais sincèrement furieux et mon aura crépitait malgré le sort lancé par Rem tout autour de moi. Le loup-garou tapota légèrement le sol de son pied droit, symbole de sa crispation mais il reprit avec sa douceur habituelle :

« Harry si tu voulais bien te calmer un peu et rentrer ta magie, ce serait tout de même mieux.

- Je fais ce que je peux. »

Rem me répondit alors sur un ton pour le moins ironique :

« Mais bien sûr, c'est ce que je vois. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous étions enfin prêts et nous suivîmes Rem, pénétrant dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall. L'enfant se retourna à l'arrivée du loup-garou :

« Tonton Rémy, tonton Rémy. »

Le petit bonhomme se précipita sur mon parrain et sauta dans les bras de ce dernier, ce qui compliquait davantage encore notre situation. Je soupirai ostensiblement alors que le portrait d'Albus accroché derrière le bureau de Mac Gonagall m'adressait un clin d'œil complice et un sourire approbateur. C'était forcément un mauvais rêve, je devais impérativement me réveiller… Merlin, par pitié, tout pour que je sorte enfin de ce cauchemar.

Finalement, je me tournais lentement vers l'enfant et l'observais attentivement. Il était vraiment beau, si beau, un véritable ange et malgré ma colère, son aura me paraissait réellement apaisante, d'une douceur troublante. Ses petites boucles blondes encadraient un visage pâle et il avait… Non, non, non tout mais pas cela ! Je fermais les yeux si forts que j'aurais pu en pleurer, j'espérais seulement que tout ce qui était autour de moi aurait magiquement disparu quand je les ouvrirais à nouveau. Lorsque je me décidais enfin, après un long moment, tout était parfaitement identique. Il y avait Mac Gonagall, Lupin, le portrait de Dumbledore et ce petit garçon aux yeux émeraude, si semblables aux miens. Je sentis une autre aura, celle de Drago qui se rapprochait de moi et il serra ma main dans la sienne. Je le repoussais assez violemment cependant.

Rem s'était assis et avait pris Raphaël sur ses genoux. Il repoussa les jolies boucles blondes du visage angélique et sourit à l'enfant. Il lui parlait d'une voix si douce et réconfortante :

« Raphaël, il va falloir que tu nous expliques des choses pour que l'on comprenne ce qui se passe. C'est important, tu comprends ?

- Oui, tonton Rémy.

- D'accord, alors, d'abord, je veux que tu me dises ton nom ?

- Raphaël Malefoy, mais tonton, tu le sais bien.

- Non mon ange, ton tonton Rémy du futur le sait, moi, je ne le sais pas encore. Je sais que c'est un peu compliqué mais il faut que tu me croies. Alors ma deuxième question si tu veux bien : est-ce que c'est moi qui a fait en sorte que tu viennes ici ?

- Oui.

- Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

- Oui, pour que je rencontre mes parents.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Ben oui et non. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre mais tu ne voulais pas que j'en parle. Alors, tu m'as dit que tu allais bloquer ma mémoire pour mon bien en me disant que je la retrouverais à mon retour.

- Je vois et est-ce que tu sais quand tu dois repartir dans le futur ?

- Oui, ça je sais, tu me l'as dit : le 24 juin 1997, à minuit.

- D'accord, écoute, j'ai encore une chose à te demander.

- Oui, tonton Rémy.

- Raphaël, tu as dit que tu devais rencontrer tes parents. Vu que tu t'appelles Raphaël Malefoy, je suppose que ton père est Drago Malefoy. Est-ce que tu peux me dire qui est…

- Mon second papa, c'est Harry, Harry Potter.

- Je vois.

- Oui et tu m'as dit que j'allais vivre avec eux jusqu'au 24 juin ici à Poudlard, qu'il faudrait que je demande à une dame aux cheveux gris qui s'appelle…euh… Minerva et qu'elle s'occuperait de tout.

- Bien, écoute Raphaël. Je vais te demander de m'attendre bien sagement dans le couloir. Tu ne bouges pas, promis ?

- D'accord, tonton. »

Le petit garçon se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte de chêne et le silence retomba lourdement dans le bureau.

« Reapparitio totalus »

Une sensation de chaleur se répandait lentement dans tout mon corps. J'étais dans ce bureau, totalement anéanti. Je n'arrivais pas à penser, à parler, à bouger. J'avais mal, si mal à la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter cela ? Je me sentais épuisé, anéanti lorsqu'une voix me sortit de mes pensées :

« Ca va ?

- Fiche moi la paix, Malefoy.

- Tu me parles sur un autre ton Potter.

- Je te parle sur le ton que je veux, tout ça c'est à cause de toi.

- Oui, bien sûr, j'ai …

- ça SUFFIT ! »

Rem venait de hurler si fort que j'avais du mal à le croire, cet homme était d'habitude si calme, si serein :

« Vous vous calmez où je mets ma menace à exécution et votre première retenue sera un nettoyage des cages des scroutt à pétard d'Hagrid avec eux à l'intérieur, suis-je suffisamment clair ? Minerva, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

- Eh bien, je crois que tu, enfin, toi dans le futur a été clair. Il faut que Potter, Malefoy et Raphaël vivent ensemble jusqu'au 24 juin.

- Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien…

- Potter, je ne tolèrerai de personne une telle insolence, alors calmez-vous immédiatement. Bien, je vais faire préparer un appartement…

- Non, vous…

- Avec trois chambres et vous aurez bien sûr à veiller ensemble sur cet enfant. Suis-je suffisamment clair ?

- Oui, professeur. »

Je regardais Malefoy qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, il semblait furieux, plus contre moi que contre cette situation ridicule, ubuesque. Mac Gonagall ne prêta pas attention à notre duel visuel et continua de son ton directorial :

« Vous allez récupérer vos affaires dans vos dortoirs et vous les installerez dans vos nouveaux appartements, en face de vos appartements, professeur Lupin, si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr Minerva. Je vais conduire l'enfant là-bas et Harry et Drago nous rejoindront dès que possible avec leur malle. »

Rémus se dirigea sans perdre une seconde vers la porte et sortit. Je me tournai vers Mac Gonagall espérant la faire changer d'avis.

« N'y comptez même pas Potter et une dernière chose, il va falloir vous comporter en personne civilisée. Il y va de la vie de cet enfant. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Oui, Professeur. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review)


	15. Chapter 15 : Merlin Harry

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **alors PRETS, c'est le moment attendu par tous, Harry va enfin succomber…J'espère que le lemon vous plaira. Allez, bonne lecture à tous…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 15 : Merlin Harry

(POV HARRY)

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. J'avais été trahi, trahi sans doute par une des personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Rem m'avait lâchement abandonné. Je reprenais ma malle dans mon dortoir devant les yeux médusés de Ron, Nev, Dean et Seamus, sans leur dire un mot. Je n'étais de toute manière pas en état pour parler… vraiment pas. Mon aura magique était tellement forte et perturbée que des rayons d'électricité blancs et or s'échappaient de mes doigts.

Je fis léviter ma malle sans même avoir recours à ma baguette ce qui sembla impressionner mes compagnons de chambrée. Je traversai rapidement la salle commune des gryffi et fit un petit signe de la main à ma petite Mione avant de disparaître derrière la tapisserie de la grosse dame. Je me dirigeais tel un condamné vers la tour ouest où devaient se trouver mes appartements pour ma septième année à Poudlard, mes appartements et ceux de Malefoy et de notre « Fils »… ô Merlin… Mais ce n'était simplement pas envisageable ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Est-ce qu'une fois, une seule fois, ma vie pourrait être ordinaire, calme, sans soucis ? Non, bien évidemment, ce que je demandais là, était beaucoup, beaucoup trop ! Alors que j'arrivais enfin à notre point de rencontre, j'aperçus Drago et Mac Gonagall. Ils m'attendaient devant la peinture représentant un petit enfant jouant avec un ballon.

« Bien vous voilà ! Le professeur Lupin et moi allons vous présenter officiellement à Raphaël. Il risque d'être choqué, surpris. Je vous en prie, soyez attentifs à lui. Il n'a que cinq ans. »

Mac Gonagall se tourna ensuite vers le portrait et prononça le mot de passe. J'aurais pu le parier « Raphaël », au moins, il y avait bien peu de chance que je l'oublie. Malefoy entra à la suite de Minerva, sans m'adresser un regard, et je fermai la marche. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans un salon au canapé rouge. Rem s'était installé dans un fauteuil, assorti au canapé, il tenait Raphaël, assis sur ses genoux. Lorsque l'enfant nous vit, il se figea. Il me regardait, non me dévisageait.

« Raphaël, je te présente tes deux papas, Harry et Drago. »

Le petit garçon se précipita vers moi et manqua de me renverser. Ma colère retomba alors que ses deux petits bras enserraient farouchement mon cou.

« Bonjour Raphaël. »

Drago se dirigea ensuite vers moi. Le petit bonhomme se jeta au cou du blond avec la même joie innocente que pour moi.

« Bien, nous allons vous laisser. Harry, Drago, faites attention ! C'est important. »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de soupirer et je m'écroulais lourdement sur le canapé. Rem et Mac Gonagall sortirent de la pièce, non sans m'avoir adressé un dernier regard pesant et lourd de reproche, ce qui m'exaspéra grandement. Je savais me tenir tout de même. Raphaël sauta sur le canapé. Il semblait fatigué. Drago se rapprocha de moi et s'installa confortablement à mes côtés. Je me relevai aussitôt pour m'éloigner de lui. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de le sentir aussi proche de moi, pas après cette soirée infernale.

« Harry, fais un effort.

- Je fais un effort.

- Oui, bien sûr, d'ailleurs, tu as tenu au moins deux secondes.

- Ne me cherche pas, malefoy ! »

J'avais déjà oublié que Raphaël se trouvait à mes côtés et apparemment Drago aussi.

« Oh, mais oui, bien sûr, j'avais oublié que monsieur Potter ne veut pas subir ma présence. Jouer un peu oui, mais il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne ou paraisse trop REEL pour toi.

- Trop réel. Je t'en prie. Il n'y a rien. Tu m'entends. Il y a un mystère dans toute cette histoire et quand je l'aurai découvert, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Tout rentrera dans l'ordre : oui, toi d'un côté et moi à l'autre bout du monde. Tu sais, ça va être compliqué pour _jouer_ ensemble.

- Parce que tu crois que je veux encore JOUER avec toi après cette journée. Tu pourrais redescendre sur terre. Il va se passer pas mal de temps avant que je puisse seulement supporter ta présence à moins d'un kilomètre de moi.

- Supporter ma présence ! Je te rappelle qu'on va vivre ensemble pendant UN AN ! Il va bien falloir que tu me supportes Saint Potter… »

J'entendis tout à coup des sanglots. Raphaël s'était blotti dans un coin du canapé. Il avait ramené ses pieds contre sa poitrine comme je le faisais si souvent au square Grimmaurd. Il pleurait doucement et je compris immédiatement la raison de ses larmes. Je me précipitai vers le petit garçon. Je le pris aussitôt dans mes bras et commençais à le bercer pour le calmer. Drago avait aussi réalisé ce qui venait de se passer et lorsque les hoquets du petit bonhomme s'espacèrent légèrement, il se pencha vers lui en caressant ses boucles blondes :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Raphaël. Dis-le nous.

- Tonton Rémy m'a menti, Tonton Rémy m'a menti.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il m'a dit que quand je vous rencontrerais, je serais heureux, que vous vous aimiez très fort. C'est pas vrai. »

J'étais livide, et Drago aussi. Ce gosse n'était avec nous que depuis cinq minutes et nous l'avions déjà traumatisé.

« Raphaël, écoute-moi. Drago et moi, on se disputait, mais, c'est normal pour les grandes personnes. Ça ne nous empêche pas…

- de nous aimer, finit Drago. »

Après de longues minutes, Raphaël finit par s'endormir. Je le déposai dans mon lit et revint vers le salon. Drago m'y attendait, avec impatience, vu le regard qu'il m'adressa à mon retour :

« Bien, on fait la paix.

Je ferai des efforts, pour Raphaël, c'est tout et puis… »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lancer une tirade des plus virulentes contre Drago, ce dernier se précipita vers moi et me poussa violemment contre le mur.

« Putain, ça suffit, Harry ! »

Il me bloqua les mains au dessus de ma tête et se trouvait si près de moi que je sentais son souffle sur ma bouche. Il plaqua sans attendre ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne voulais pas. Je lui en refusais l'entrée, obstinément. Il mordit alors ma lèvre inférieure. Merlin, j'avais mal, si mal que je voulais crier. Je saignais légèrement. Je sentais le goût métallique de mon sang et il en profita pour pénétrer ma bouche. Son baiser était rude, violent. Il me cherchait frénétiquement et lorsque nos deux langues se touchèrent enfin, je ressentais une violente secousse dans mon corps. Je me battais pour l'écarter mais il revenait, toujours, encore plus vite, plus fort.

Je savais que j'allais bientôt céder, lui céder. Définitivement. Je manquais d'air. Je priais intérieurement Drago pour qu'il arrête, qu'il cesse tout, immédiatement. Il plaqua encore plus son corps contre le mien sans jamais lâcher mes mains. Je sentais son entrejambe contre la mienne. Merlin, qu'il arrête, qu'il arrête ! Tout de suite ! Je commençais à glisser le long du mur, mes jambes devenaient cotonneuses, fragiles, faibles. Il devait s'en être aperçu car il me tirait vers lui encore plus fortement. Sans que je comprenne comment, je cédais enfin, ma langue répondant à ses appels, mes jambes s'écartèrent instinctivement pour le laisser se rapprocher encore davantage de moi. Il relâcha alors mes mains qui serrèrent immédiatement sa nuque. Ses mains descendaient dans mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses. Il me souleva et naturellement, mes jambes se nouèrent dans ses reins. Il me plaqua une nouvelle fois contre le mur et rompit brutalement notre baiser, à bout de souffle :

« On joue toujours Harry ? »

J'étais trop heureux pour répondre à son sarcasme et je repris possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser époustouflant, magique, vital. Je m'accrochais à lui, désespéramment, comme si ma vie dépendait de l'air qu'il m'insufflait. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher, plus jamais. Il continuait à m'embrasser passionnément et amoureusement. Je le sentis me porter vers la chambre voisine, il me posa sur le lit, juste quelques secondes plus tard. Il souriait contre mes lèvres. Il se détacha finalement de moi :

« Prêt cette fois.

- Oui. »

Il se retrouva assis sur moi, une jambe de part et d'autre de mon corps. J'étais tendu comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Il commença par déboutonner délicatement ma chemise et sa langue descendit doucement de ma bouche à mon menton puis s'attarda délicieusement dans mon cou, dessinant des arabesques fascinantes. Il remonta ensuite lentement vers mon visage, ses yeux gris plantés dans les miens et comme il l'avait fait la veille, son index suivit le trajet en forme d'éclair de ma cicatrice. Ce que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux était indescriptible. Il frôla ma joue avec une douceur infinie et s'attarda sur mes lèvres, la chaleur de ses doigts me faisait littéralement frissonner.

Son visage disparut à nouveau de mon champ de vision. Il me mordilla violemment chaque parcelle de ma peau fine descendant lentement vers mon bas-ventre et je n'en pouvais plus, je suffoquais, désespérant de ne plus jamais pouvoir respirer convenablement. Il se redressa satisfait de me voir répondre à chacune de ses attaques par un gémissement plus profond. Il passa enfin sa main sur mon pantalon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter à ce geste, surtout lorsqu'il frôla le tissu qui cachait encore mon membre tendu par l'excitation qui m'engouffrait. Il retira brusquement mon pantalon, enlevant dans le même mouvement mon boxer. Je sentais son souffle sur ma virilité. J'étais si douloureusement tendu et un cri rauque s'échappa de ma gorge quand je me sentis pris, emporté par une douce cavité humide. Il imprimait un lent mouvement puis peu à peu, son va et vient se fit plus rapide, plus insistant. Sa langue était une caresse, elle glissait délicatement d'un bout à l'autre de mon membre. Merlin, c'était si incroyablement bon, je me sentais enfin pleinement heureux. J'allais bientôt m'envoler et je réalisais seulement à cet instant que Drago portait toujours ses vêtements, que j'étais seul à partir dans les délices de cet emportement passionné.

Je me soulevai brusquement et rompis le contact pourtant si doux de sa bouche et avec la force de mes hanches, je basculai et Drago se retrouva sous moi. Il sembla abasourdi mais j'étais bien décidé à lui faire comprendre que moi aussi, je pouvais jouer à ce jeu dangereux. Ses yeux gris paraissaient si sombres. Sans lâcher une seule seconde son regard, je déboutonnai lentement, diaboliquement lentement sa chemise, déposant de-ci de-là, un baiser, mordillant chaque parcelle de sa peau découverte. Il gémissait sensuellement à chaque succion sur sa poitrine et je descendis ainsi jusqu'à son nombril. Je voulais cependant tellement plus, je désirais tout de lui et je ne voulais plus attendre. Sans que je sache comment son pantalon et son boxer avaient disparu magiquement. Il parut surpris l'espace d'un instant, il gémissait un peu plus et je m'emparai de lui, complètement. C'était si bon de le sentir ainsi. Ma langue glissait sur lui dans un va et vient doux puis violent. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'appartenait autant que je lui appartenais.

« Merlin Harry ! »

Il profita du fait que je relève la tête pour le regarder pour me faire basculer. Je me retrouvais sous lui une nouvelle fois. Il reprenait difficilement sa respiration et finalement, il murmura dans un souffle rauque :

« Tu es prêt.

- Oui. »

Mes jambes se nouèrent instinctivement à son torse et avant même que je réalise, un doigt se glissait dans mon intimité. C'était douloureux mais sincèrement, j'étais au-delà de toute souffrance et je ne pouvais même pas y penser. Un second doigt progressait déjà en moi. Cette fois, je grimaçais. Il le savait et s'interrompit quelques instants pour que je puisse m'habituer à sa présence.

« Ca va ?

- Oui, continue. Continue… Surtout ne t'arrête jamais… »

Un troisième doigt me fit hurler. Je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais à bout de tout, de lui.

« Drago !

- Ca va ?

- Viens, tout de suite. Je veux te sentir en moi. »

Le blond me regardait, ses yeux étaient troublés, si sombres. Il me souriait, c'était juste sublime. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser profond et passionné. Je sentis qu'il retirait ses doigts et je gémissais de frustration dans sa bouche. Mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je le sentis enfin en moi. Il hésitait, il avait probablement peur de me voir souffrir mais je resserrais encore mes jambes pour le forcer à entrer complètement en moi. Ses mouvements furent d'abord si doux, si prévenants, et comme répondant à mes désirs que j'étais bien incapable de formuler, il devint plus rapide, il était de plus en plus en moi. Frénétique. C'était une merveilleuse sensation. On ne formait qu'un corps, un tout et nos flux magiques se fondaient et se confondaient, nous englobant dans une douce chaleur parfaite. Dans un dernier élan, il entra encore plus profondément en moi, touchant un endroit inconnu qui provoqua des sensations inouïes dans chaque parcelle de mon être, je crus mourir et nous nous libérâmes tous les deux dans la même seconde.

Il retomba sur moi lourdement, sa respiration était tellement saccadée comme la mienne et je sentais sa sueur sur mon corps. Il se rapprocha de mon visage et m'embrassa à nouveau furieusement, passionnément, avant de s'écrouler à mes côtés. Il me serrait doucement contre lui et nos corps s'emboîtaient dans une parfaite harmonie. J'étais si las, si fatigué, si comblé. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma nuque alors que je m'endormais entre ses bras.

« Merlin, Harry. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	16. Chapter 16 : Un nouveau jeu commence

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **alors le lemon vous a plu… et cette rentrée, comment Harry va-t-il assumer cette relation qu'il a refoulée depuis le début ? Allez, bonne lecture à tous…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 16 : Un nouveau jeu commence

(POV DRAGO)

« Bonjour beau brun !

- Humm… »

Souriant comme jamais, je regardais depuis plusieurs minutes mon petit lion couché à mes côtés. Enfin ! Il me semblait si beau. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent légèrement et se refermèrent presque aussitôt. J'avais à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir ses deux sublimes prunelles émeraude. Elles étaient presque noires hier lorsque nous avons fait l'amour si passionnément. Il lui en avait fallu du temps, toujours à vouloir refouler ses sentiments. Même avec notre petit Raphaël sous les yeux, il s'acharnait encore à nier l'évidence, à prétendre qu'il n'y avait strictement rien entre nous. Si je n'étais pas si désespéramment amoureux de lui, j'aurais pu lui lancer un avada tellement il m'avait exaspéré la veille.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

Son grognement ensommeillé était des plus adorables. Je me rapprochai de lui et avant même qu'il ne le réalise, j'étais au dessus de son corps, une jambe de part et d'autre de ses hanches fines et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Merlin ! Elles étaient si douces, si délicieuses. J'adorais l'odeur de mon beau brun, délicate, un parfum entêtant qu'on ne pouvait oublier. Je dessinais avec ma langue le contour de ses lèvres et il me laissa immédiatement une entrée pour son paradis. Je pénétrai doucement dans sa bouche et je cherchai impatiemment sa langue. Lorsqu'elles se frôlèrent enfin, commença un ballet frénétique que je me forçais à interrompre avant de perdre tout contrôle.

Il gémissait adorablement, apparemment il aurait préféré que je continue ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'en profitais pour descendre tout le long de son corps, embrassant avec dévotion chaque parcelle de sa peau, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose à présent : pouvoir l'apprendre par cœur et lorsque j'arrivais finalement à hauteur de son bas-ventre, son sexe était déjà tendu de désir. Pour quelqu'un qui considérait encore la veille que cette relation n'était tout au plus qu'un jeu, je trouvais qu'Harry était bien excité…

Je n'avais pas envie d'attendre. Je souhaitais juste le prendre et ma bouche s'empara immédiatement de son membre. Il se cambra, demandant plus, dans un étrange et fascinant grognement. Mes va et vient lui faisaient perdre progressivement tout sens commun. Il n'était plus Potter, il n'était plus ce gamin en qui tous avaient mis leur espoir. Il n'était plus que beau brun, mon beau brun, mon petit lion. Je sentis qu'il se libérait enfin en moi et sa semence si âcre se répandit dans ma bouche et ma gorge. Je remontais doucement vers son visage. Son visage était transfiguré par l'orgasme, si doux. Je déposai un léger baiser sur sa bouche et repoussai une mèche brune pour caresser sa cicatrice.

« Allez debout la marmotte !

- Quoi, tu plaisantes là ?

- Non beau brun, il est presque sept heures et je te rappelle que nous avons un petit garçon à lever et à préparer… Il faudra que tu te réveilles plus tôt si tu veux un peu plus de moi…

- Tu m'excites et tu t'arrêtes comme ça ! J'avais rien demandé.

- Et oui, Harry, le jeu est parfois si cruel ! »

J'éclatai de rire et me levai avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit. Lorsque je m'apprêtai à franchir la porte, un oreiller me frôla… Apparemment, Monsieur Potter était frustré. Bien. Après tout, cela faisait plus d'un mois que je mourais d'envie devant lui, que je le maudissais de me tenter par des petits gestes anodins et cette espèce d'innocence qui le rendait simplement irrésistible. Il était bien normal que je lui rende l'appareil, au moins une fois… Je n'étais de toute façon pas sûr d'avoir assez de volonté pour m'arrêter une seconde fois si je me retrouvais encore confronté à ses beaux yeux suppliants. Il était tellement craquant et j'étais tout sauf de marbre à ses côtés.

« Je réveille Raphaël. Va prendre une douche. Pas trop glacial, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois malade… Sinon travaux pratiques… comme tu préfères ! »

Alors que je refermais la porte, il hurla un « Putain Malefoy » qui me fit éclater de rire. J'étais assis sur le canapé, Raphaël sur mes genoux lorsque Harry me rejoignit finalement dans le salon. Apparemment, la douche avait calmé les ardeurs de mon petit gryffi qui me lança un regard courroucé tandis que Raphaël, voyant arriver son papa, se précipita vers lui.

« Tu t'occupes du petit bout. Je prends ma douche rapidement.

- Humm. »

Alors que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, je posai un baiser sur la tempe d'Harry et je laissai les deux hommes de ma vie ensemble. Au bout d'une heure, nous étions tous les trois fins prêts.

« Raphaël, tu vas chercher ta veste dans ta chambre et on y va.

- D'accord papa Drago. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire au petit bout qui sortit en courant du salon. Harry me regardait, il était visiblement gêné et voulait me dire ce que j'avais déjà compris à son regard fuyant. Il se rapprocha de moi, tortillant adorablement ses mains, avant de bredouiller :

« Drago, je me demandais…

- Oui, beau brun. »

S'il pensait réellement que j'allais lui mâcher le travail, c'était bien mal me connaître, je comptais bien le torturer un peu, en parfait serpentard.

« Je me demandais, si, enfin, je ne veux pas, tu vois, c'est…

- Oui, c'est très clair, là.

- Tu arrêtes un peu, c'est déjà suffisamment dur ! »

Je n'en pouvais déjà plus, il était tellement craquant que je cédais à mon corps défendant… Deux secondes dans ses yeux verts et je ressemblais à une pauvre marionnette sans aucune volonté propre.

« Tu veux du temps, donc, on continue à faire comme avant. Petit jeu en public. Je te hais, tu me hais et quand on est ensemble et seul, tu me sautes dessus et je te fais l'amour passionnément. »

Son visage était passé du blanc pâle au rouge cramoisi en une fraction de secondes.

« C'est à peu près cela !

- Il n'y a pas de problème, Harry. Je comprends et je m'en doutais… Ton courage de Gryffondors, je commence à le connaître ! »

Il afficha un petit sourire contrit et lança un « Accio Drago » sans baguette : je me retrouvais coller à lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement, visiblement soulagé de ma réponse.

« Hé, beau brun ! Pas besoin de magie pour que je me colle à toi et au fait, depuis quand tu fais ça, sans baguette ?

- Hier, j'étais tellement furieux que j'ai fait léviter ma malle depuis le dortoir sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Impressionnant ! Tu sais que tu commences à m'intéresser, toi ?

- Seulement « commences », mon ange, je crois qu'il y a une petite méprise dans tes propos. Je dirais plutôt que tu n'as cessé de me harceler, tu m'as poursuivi, collé comme une sangsue depuis un mois tellement je t'impressionne et t'intéresse ! »

Il souriait ironiquement et se contenta de m'embrasser légèrement lorsque le petit bout nous interrompit.

« J'ai faim.

- On y va mon bonhomme. »

Lorsque nous passâmes le petit portrait de l'enfant au ballon, nous entendîmes Mac Gonagall qui nous interpela au loin.

« Prêt à jouer, beau brun.

- Bien sûr Malefoy ! »

La directrice était déjà à notre hauteur :

« Potter, Malefoy. Bien je voulais vous voir avant que vous n'atteignez la grande salle pour mettre au point… Disons, certaines choses.

- Allez-y Professeur. »

Mon petit gryffi avait dit cela sur un ton à la limite de l'insolence… et pourtant je m'y connaissais dans ce domaine. Mon petit lion était rancunier visiblement, c'était toujours bon à savoir.

« Vous avez à charge Raphaël, tous les soirs. Pendant que vous serez en cours, Raphaël sera à l'infirmerie, nous avons préparé une sorte de crèche, comme les moldus et Pompom s'occupera du petit pendant la journée. Vous pouvez bien sûr le voir aux interclasses comme vous le souhaitez. Potter, vos cours particuliers avec le professeur Lupin auront lieu entre dix-sept et dix-neuf heures. Vous devez donc vous occuper de l'enfant seul pendant ces deux heures, monsieur Malefoy. Suis-je claire ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé hier ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, Professeur. »

Mac Gonagall semblait souffler par la réponse de mon beau brun et je devais bien reconnaître que moi aussi. Harry Potter se rebellait enfin, le gentil petit gryffi sortait finalement les griffes.

« Bien, alors descendez à la salle pour prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Une annonce sera faite dans quelques minutes sur les cours de cette année. »

La directrice de Poudlard s'éloigna de nous et je me retournai vers Harry. Mieux valait ne pas le titiller trop pour l'instant car sa magie crépitait un peu trop à mon goût en ce moment. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le hall. Raphaël courait autour de nous, il était heureux, vraiment heureux, son rire cristallin en était le plus parfait témoignage. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décidais enfin à rompre le silence :

« Ca va ? »

Harry me regarda et me fit son plus beau sourire. Je me retenais difficilement de l'embrasser au beau milieu du hall de l'école tant il était séduisant à cet instant :

« Bien sûr mon ange. Tu te rappelles en public, je te hais, tu me hais, j'en veux au reste du monde pour m'avoir fourré dans un tel guêpier.

- Alors tu ne faisais que jouer ? Si, tu le dis.

- Parfaitement, Monsieur Malefoy ».

Et il éclata de rire.

« Tu crois que c'est quoi son annonce ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'espère que ce n'est pas sur notre situation.

- Non, Harry, elle a parlé des cours ! Trouillard !

- Oui, et alors ? »

Le courageux petit lion me tira la langue dans un geste d'une grande maturité, sans l'ombre d'un doute… Il me parut encore plus magnifique, attirant et je le maudissais une nouvelle fois de me tenter avec cette petite langue rose, divine. Sans même nous en rendre compte, nous étions déjà devant la grande salle. Je posai un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry et me séparai de lui pour rentrer seul.

« Eh ! Tu ne t'occupes pas de Raphaël !

- C'est ton tour, beau brun, je me suis occupé de notre enfant au réveil ! »

Je le quittai avec un sourire ironique. Quelques secondes après que je me sois installé à la table des serpentards, Harry pénétrait dans la salle avec Raphaël et se dirigeait vers la table des gryffi tandis que Blaise me rejoignait. Nous étions à peine installés que Mac Gonagall s'avança sur l'estrade. Le silence se fit aussitôt.

« Bien. Les cours vont reprendre dès aujourd'hui. Pour honorer la mémoire du Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai décidé de procéder au rapprochement des différentes maisons et les cours des sixième et septième années seront désormais tous communs. J'ai établi des binômes de travail qui seront valables dans tous les cours. Chaque équipe est composée de deux élèves de maisons différentes et aucune dérogation n'est possible. Voici les équipes. Je vous demande le plus grand silence : Septième année : Zabini Blaise – Wealsey Ronald ; Londubat Neville – Abbot Hannah ; Mac Millan Ernie – Granger Hermione ; Potter Harry – Malefoy Drago ; … »

Quel curieux hasard. La litanie des équipes continua mais mon regard s'était porté instantanément vers l'autre table. Je me concentrai sur les deux émeraudes qui me souriaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, la liste des noms de sixième année s'acheva et Mac Gonagall précisa que ces derniers devaient consulter leur directeur de maison respectif pour choisir leurs options aux ASPICS. Les cours commençaient, le jeu aussi.

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	17. Chapter 17 : Tu es à moi, et moi, je sui

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Alors prêt pour la grande déclaration d'AMOUR… Allez, bonne lecture à tous…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 17 : Tu es à moi, et moi, je suis à toi !

(POV HARRY)

Je soupirais légèrement. Eh bien ! Mac Gonagall semblait décider à rapprocher les maisons et au vue des réactions des gryffondors autour de moi, je me doutais que ce ne serait pas chose simple. Ron avait blêmi en apprenant sa collaboration avec Zabini. Dean avait hurlé au scandale en apprenant qu'il travaillait avec Crabble, comme si on pouvait objectivement espérer une collaboration de travail équitable avec cette montagne de muscles et de stupidité. Je préférais ne pas trop réagir car personnellement, j'aurais plutôt hurlé de joie à l'annonce du nom de mon coéquipier. Je m'occupais de Raphaël pour ne pas fixer trop intensément l'ange blond qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Ron :

« Harry, dis-nous ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Pour résumer Ron, je dois partager des appartements avec Malefoy jusqu'au 24 juin.

- Mais, pourquoi ?

- Ecoute, c'est déjà suffisamment difficile et je préfèrerais qu'on ne parle pas de ça, maintenant. »

Il me lança alors un regard compatissant, signifiant clairement qu'il me plaignait de tout son cœur. L'idée de partager un appartement avec un serpentard, et en particulier Drago devait probablement lui donner la nausée. Alors que je tendais une tasse de chocolat chaud au petit enfant à mes côtés, je relevai la tête et mon regard se porta sur Drago qui riait, discutait et s'amusait avec Zabini. Ce dernier me semblait très proche du blond, trop, beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je sentais que ma magie s'agitait en moi, mon aura sortait de mon corps malgré moi et je regardais toujours Zabini qui suffoquait. Ô Merlin, c'était moi qui faisais cela. Drago s'était retourné brusquement vers ma table et semblait totalement affolé. Il me supplia du regard et Mione posa ses mains sur mon menton pour me forcer à la regarder.

« Concentre-toi sur moi, Harry. Ne le regarde pas. Uniquement moi et ma voix ! S'il te plaît, Harry… »

Je regardais aussi intensément qu'il m'était possible les deux yeux de ma petite frangine. Les autres gryffondors ne comprenaient pas quel drame se nouait devant leurs yeux. Progressivement, je parvenais à calmer ma magie. Nev, Dean, Seamus et Ron étaient encore un peu plus perplexes et je sentais qu'ils se posaient des questions sur ma réaction que j'évacuais par une réponse sans doute un peu facile mais ô combien efficace pour un gryffondor :

« C'est de savoir que j'allais travailler toute l'année avec Malefoy. C'était insupportable. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, approuvant manifestement l'excuse que je venais de leur fournir et ils repartirent dans leur vindicte contre les odieux élèves de Serpentard, sans plus se soucier de moi. Mione ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux et se pencha à mon oreille :

« Viens, on sort, il faut qu'on parle. »

J'approuvai d'un petit signe de la tête. Je me tournai vers Raphaël.

« Tu viens mon petit ange, je vais t'amener à Pompom. Elle va s'occuper de toi pendant la journée. Tu sais, Minerva est venue le dire toute à l'heure. »

Le petit garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête et se leva immédiatement. Mione me suivit et je lui murmurai :

« Après, quand Raphaël ne sera plus là. »

Elle approuva d'un geste et nous quittâmes tous les trois la grande salle en direction de l'infirmerie. Après une dernière étreinte, je laissais à Pompom le petit Raphaël qui avait bien dû mal à retenir ses larmes, je repartis finalement avec Mione. Nous avions à peine fermée la porte que Mione commença à hurler :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? J'ai cru que tu allais le tuer. Non, mais ça devient n'importe quoi Harry !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Harry, je t'en prie. C'est moi, pas Ron ou un de tes copains de chambrée qui sont capables de gober tous tes mensonges sans sourciller. Tes salades sur la haine que tu voues à Malefoy, ne compte pas sur moi pour y croire une seule seconde. Ne m'insulte pas. Est-ce que tu vas te décider à lui dire ce que tu ressens ? C'est malsain. Tu crèves tellement d'amour que tu as failli tuer Blaise juste parce qu'il lui osait lui parler. »

J'éclatai de rire et Mione sembla totalement décontenancée.

« Oui, disons que tu as partiellement deviné.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais tuer Zabini, mais je te jure que je ne le faisais pas volontairement. Je ne pouvais plus me contrôler mais pour le reste, tu te trompes.

- C'est ça ! Tu ne ressens absolument rien pour Drago ! Mais, enfin, Harry, bien sûr que si ! Merlin ! 'Ry arrête de te voiler la face ! Tu ne dois pas nier ce que tu ressens comme ça ! Tu vas en souffrir ! Depuis cet été, tu as passé tellement de temps avec lui et vous êtes plus complices que jamais et…

- Je ne me voile pas la face du tout. Et depuis, hier, notre relation a largement évolué !

- Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ça ?

- Bon d'accord, on s'est franchement disputé hier mais on a fini par arriver à ce qui était inévitable. On s'est réconcilié et même un peu plus, et tout va bien Mione. Je t'assure. Par contre, on a décidé de ne rien dire aux autres pour l'instant, enfin, sauf pour toi, je savais bien que tu avais deviné, comme d'habitude, avant même que j'ai pris conscience de ce qui se passait.

- Merci de ne pas insulter mon intelligence.

- De rien, petite sœur. Il va juste falloir que je contrôle ma magie quand quelqu'un s'approche de lui d'un peu trop près, je suppose que j'étais un peu jaloux...

- Un peu et bien, je plains la personne qui se trouvera face à toi si tu es « vraiment » jaloux.

- Enfin, ça ne va pas être facile de maîtriser ma magie car j'ai déjà du mal à contrôler mon flux quand je suis calme. »

Je serrais dans mes bras la petite sorcière brune qui me rendit mon étreinte, l'air franchement soulagé.

« Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, Harry.

- Tu gardes par contre tout ça pour toi. Je le dirai quand je serai prêt, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, Harry. »

Mione me serra à nouveau dans ses bras et je sentais à son regard qu'elle était vraiment heureuse pour moi, qu'elle approuvait mon choix, si paradoxal soit-il. Nous étions ainsi lorsqu'une voix me sortit des bras de ma frangine.

« Potter, non, mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

L'insupportable blond de mon enfance semblait être de retour et il était légèrement, mais alors très légèrement en colère.

« Tu comptes tuer mes amis ? Mais, ça ne va pas ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Blaise a bien pu te faire ? »

Je sentais ma colère remonter brusquement car derrière le blond, Zabini était là. Mione soupira et me serra la main pour essayer de me détendre un peu.

« Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. Ma magie m'a échappé. Tu sais très bien que je ne la contrôle pas encore.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu as failli le tuer ! Sérieux, il faut que tu te calmes. Tu n'avais même pas de raison, tu es malade, Potter !

- Depuis quand tu me rappelles Potter ?

- Drago, Harry, on se calme avant que vous ne vous envoyez des insultes au visage. Harry, tu lui expliques la vérité sinon c'est moi qui le fais. Suis-je assez claire ?

- Mais, Mione.

- Harry, je ne plaisante pas. Ta magie t'a échappé mais tu sais très bien pourquoi donc tu le dis à Drago ou je le fais. »

Je soupirai : qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait m'exaspérer quand elle faisait cela. Elle tira Blaise par le bras pour me laisser seul avec Drago et je les vis s'éloigner, pour finalement disparaître à droite au fond du couloir pour rejoindre la salle de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Lorsque je me retournais après de longues secondes, je croisai des yeux gris qui lancèrent des étincelles tellement il semblait furieux contre moi.

« Ô Merlin, en fait, euh…

- Bon, tu me dis pourquoi ou je te jure que je pars immédiatement demander à Granger ce qu'il en est.

- Mais, en fait, c'est…

- Merlin, mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne voudrais pas juste une fois avoir un peu de courage quand il s'agit de moi. Tu sais que je ne vais pas te tuer… enfin. »

Il se rapprocha de moi et me serra par la taille. Il souffla doucement sur mes lèvres et y déposa un tendre baiser.

« Alors, c'était quoi le problème ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Je soupirai profondément :

« J'étais jaloux de Zabini ! »

J'avais dit cela d'une seule traite et je baissais les yeux, comme une enfant pris en faute. Mes chaussures me semblaient réellement fascinantes. Oui, j'étais concentré, obnubilé par mes pieds. Je sentis brusquement la main de Drago se poser sur mon menton et il redressa doucement mon visage jusqu'à ce que mes yeux entrent en contact avec les siens. Il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux, attendri :

« Tu étais jaloux ? De Blaise. Ecoute-moi attentivement. Toi, tu m'as sauvé. J'étais ton ennemi, tu m'as soigné, fais confiance au point de m'imposer à tous tes amis contre leur volonté. Jamais personne ne m'a autant offert que toi en quelques jours. Je t'aime, Harry Potter. Je t'aime tellement qu'ensemble, on va réussir à faire cet adorable bout. Il a tes yeux et c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue. Alors, écoute-moi, beau brun. Blaise, c'est mon meilleur ami. Il sera toujours à mes côtés. J'espère même que vous deviendrez amis. Mais, toi, tu es à moi et moi, je suis à toi ! Tu m'appartiens et je ne regarderai jamais personne d'autre et si j'ai un conseil à te donner, ne t'avise jamais de me laisser. Tu m'entends, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, pas après cette nuit ! Compris, beau brun ? »

J'étais littéralement bouleversé et au fur et à mesure de la tirade de Drago, je sentais mes yeux se brouiller. J'avais perdu pied après le « Je t'aime Harry Potter » et toute la suite du discours me submergea d'une émotion inimaginable. Tout ce que je pouvais dire se bloqua dans ma gorge. Je me rapprochai de Drago et je posai mes lèvres sur sa bouche. Je ne voulais rien de plus que le sentir tout contre moi et je réalisais que je ne pourrais jamais être plus proche de quiconque que je l'étais de lui en ce moment. J'étais à lui à jamais et cette idée commençait enfin à prendre corps dans mon esprit.

« Je t'aime, mon ange.

- Mais, j'espère bien, beau brun, j'espère bien et j'espère aussi que ton cher parrain va être compréhensif car là, on est sacrément en retard.

- ô Merlin ! »

J'attrapai brutalement la main de Drago et courus en direction de la salle de DCFM traînant derrière moi le blond visiblement ravi.

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	18. Chapter 18 : Rémus est parti

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Premier « je t'aime »… Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça ! Mais les cours reprennent et l'action avec !!! Allez, bonne lecture à tous…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 18 : Rémus est parti

(POV DRAGO)

Mon adorable beau brun me tira tellement rapidement que lorsque nous arrivâmes à la porte du cours de Lupin, il s'arrêta brutalement et je me heurtai violemment à lui.

« Pardon Harry.

- C'est un plaisir.

- Fais attention, tu commences à me ressembler.

- Ne parle pas de malheur, mon ange. Allez viens ! »

Harry frappa trois coups très légers à la porte et attendit que son Rem crie « entrez » pour pousser la poignée et franchir le seuil du cours de Défense. Il entra timidement et lança à celui qu'il considérait comme son parrain un « désolé » qui aurait dû faire fondre n'importe quel être humain un peu agréable. Au lieu de cela, ce dernier dévisagea mon brun et déclara le plus froidement du monde :

« 10 points de moins pour gryffondors et 10 points de moins pour serpentards pour votre retard inadmissible. Votre situation ne vous dispense en aucune façon d'arriver en cours à l'heure et je suis d'autant plus déçu et navré que grâce à vous Harry, j'enlève les premiers points de ma maison en ce jour de rentrée. Dépêchez-vous à vous installer et que je ne vous entende pas. »

Je fus retenu au dernier moment par mon petit lion car j'étais sur le point de lancer de puissants sorts de doloris au loup-garou pour avoir osé parler ainsi à mon amour. Nous nous installâmes à la dernière table. Devant nous, se trouvait le binôme Blaise – La Belette. Blaise me lança un petit sourire des plus explicites qui énerva passablement le petit brun aux yeux verts à mes côtés. Je me penchais vers lui et lui chuchotais :

« Harry, arrête, tu recommences… »

Blaise m'interrompit, amusé :

« Hé Potter, calmes, Drago, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Je les préfère roux et adorablement maladroit.

- Tu ? QUOI ? »

Harry venait de hurler et toute la classe se retourna d'un seul bloc, y compris la Belette qui lança un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami. Lupin rugit alors :

« Potter, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Ce cours est commencé depuis dix minutes et vous l'avez interrompu déjà deux fois. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de la séance. »

Tout penaud, mon petit brun baissa les yeux et murmura un « désolé professeur ». Il était véritablement triste, je savais pour en avoir souvent parlé avec lui à Grimmaurd que Lupin avait une grande importance à ses yeux. Il avait peu à peu remplacé son parrain et après la mort du vieux fou, il était devenu une sorte de Pygmalion, presque un père. Il l'aimait sincèrement et je maudissais intérieurement cet abruti qui ne se rendait même pas compte du mal qu'il lui faisait en le traitant de la sorte.

Harry soupira profondément et j'en profitais pour m'emparer de sa main que je glissais sous la table. Il tourna son regard si troublant vers moi, il était au bord des larmes. Je l'aimais tellement et de le voir ainsi me serra le cœur plus que je ne pourrais jamais le dire. Après trois heures, le cours s'acheva enfin et mon beau brun était à peine un peu remis des remarques cinglantes de Lupin. Les élèves sortaient les uns après les autres. Granger s'approcha d'Harry et murmura :

« On t'attend dans la grande salle avec Ron. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Je pris un malin plaisir à ranger le plus lentement possible mes affaires pour que la salle se vide des élèves de septième année. Blaise qui me lança un sourire amusé, se tourna ensuite vers Harry :

« Potter, quand tu auras un moment, viens me voir avec Drago. Je serai ravi de t'expliquer. Enfin, essaye de ne pas me tuer avant que je ne parle, ça m'arrangerait. A toute à l'heure Drago ! »

Il ne restait plus que Lupin, Harry et moi.

« Vas-y Drago, ça va aller.

- Certainement pas. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser après ce qu'il t'a fait.

- Monsieur Malefoy, je ne pense pas vous avoir dit vouloir vous parler à la fin de ce cours.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de partir Monsieur.

- J'en déduis que tout va pour le mieux entre vous deux.

- Parfaitement Professeur. »

Harry rougit intensément, il était tellement mal à l'aise que je pouvais curieusement le sentir.

« Bien, alors, restez. De toute manière, je suppose qu'Harry vous le dira de toute façon.»

Lupin se rapprocha du fond de la classe, referma la porte et s'installa sur la chaise de Blaise. Je n'en croyais simplement pas mes yeux, maintenant, le psychopathe arrogant qui avait vociféré pendant trois heures s'effondrait littéralement. Si j'étais perdu, Harry lui était complètement désemparé. Il se précipita vers Rémus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rem ? Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Arrête Harry, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser d'avoir passé mes nerfs sur toi.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- C'est Tonks, elle a disparu. »

Harry se figea instantanément et regarda désespéramment son parrain. J'avais l'impression que mon amour allait s'écrouler. Il ne supportait visiblement plus d'entendre ce genre de nouvelles dont il se sentait injustement responsable.

« Mais, dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Elle… Elle avait infiltré un réseau de mangemorts dans la banlieue sud de Londres. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles et Maugrey n'a reçu aucun message non plus. Elle ne restait jamais plus d'une demi-journée sans nous contacter. »

Harry était comme pétrifié.

« Oh, Rem, non pas ça ! Je suis désolé si j'étais prêt pour le tuer, Tonks, ô Merlin. »

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, Harry se précipitait vers la sortie, il s'enfuyait dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard et je partis aussitôt à la poursuite de mon amour. Je le cherchais partout, dans nos appartements, dans la tour d'astronomie, la salle sur demande, la grande salle et puis, une évidence : Raphaël. Je m'engouffrai dans le couloir du second étage en direction de l'infirmerie. Pompom était à l'accueil. Elle m'adressa un sourire attendri :

« Il est avec le petit, il n'avait pas l'air bien.

- Je sais. »

Sans attendre, je poussai la porte de la pièce aménagée pour notre fils. Les murs étaient décorés de couleurs vives et une multitude de jeux était éparpillée un peu partout. Harry était assis dans un coin de la pièce et Raphaël se trouvait sur ses genoux. Je voyais mon amour sangloté et le petit homme serra ses petits bras autour du cou de son papa. Raphaël était d'une telle douceur que l'on ne pouvait ressentir qu'une profonde paix à ses côtés. Lorsque le petit bout se rendit compte de ma présence, il se dégagea doucement d'Harry et se dirigea vers moi.

« Je vais voir Maman Pom.

- D'accord, mon bonhomme. Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe d'Harry. »

Je m'approchais doucement de mon beau brun et m'agenouillai à côté de lui. Il avait ramené ses jambes autour de sa poitrine. Je l'attirais doucement vers moi et peu à peu, sa tête se cala sur mon épaule, son souffle délicat contre ma peau. Il resta ainsi un long moment sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne parle.

« Drago ?

- Oui, beau brun.

- Tu crois que je pourrais un jour l'arrêter ? Arrêter tout ça ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je sais que tu ne seras pas seul ce jour-là. Je suis là et je serai là.

- Je sais. »

Après de très longues minutes, je sentis qu'il se dégageait de mon étreinte et qu'il se relevait. Il m'attira à lui et murmura en m'embrassant un « merci » qui me transperça comme jamais. Après un dernier baiser à Raphaël, nous quittâmes l'infirmerie. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le hall, un attroupement d'élèves de septième année s'était formé autour du panneau d'affichage. La belette, Granger et Blaise nous rejoignirent :

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Mione, pas tout de suite. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

- Ca a un rapport avec l'annonce ?

- De quoi parles-tu Granger ?

- Les cours de DCFM sont annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Rémus est parti. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	19. Chapter 19 : Puisque la vie reprend son

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Bien, alors, on ne tue pas l'auteur (sinon, vous n'aurez pas la suite…) Où est parti Rémus ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Tonks ? Vont-ils s'en sortir ? Réponse… et non pas tout de suite !!! Allez, bonne lecture à tous…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 19 : Puisque la vie reprend son cours

(POV HARRY)

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent ainsi sans que Rémus ne donne aucun signe de vie à l'ordre. J'étais anéanti de savoir mon parrain à la recherche de Tonks, risquant lui aussi sa vie. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir supporter d'apprendre que lui aussi me laissait mais après tout, toutes les personnes que j'aimais se trouvaient à un moment ou à un autre sur la route de Tom. C'est une évidence puisque la seule direction que suivait Jédusor depuis 17 ans était la mienne. Mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny et peut-être Tonks ou Lupin… Combien pouvait-on encaisser de morts avant de sombrer irrémédiablement ? J'essayais pourtant de faire bonne figure auprès de ce qui m'entourait, mais, par moment au milieu d'un cours, pendant une conversation, mon esprit divaguait sur cette route brumeuse entendant au loin les voix des êtres chers qui avaient jalonné ma triste existence. Et il fallait bien l'admettre : la vie continuait toujours, elle avait continué après la chute de Sirius à travers ce rideau mystérieux du ministère, elle avait continué après la mort de Dumbledore et Gin et elle se poursuivait irrémédiablement aujourd'hui.

Le lendemain de l'annonce du départ de Rem, Blaise rejoignit Drago à notre appartement pendant que je conduisais notre fils à maman Pom. Lorsque je revins, je pus enfin parler au meilleur ami de mon amant. La phrase que j'avais entendue au cours de Rem et qui m'avait valu les foudres de mon parrain, n'était pas une invention de mon cerveau perturbé. Oui, Blaise n'éprouvait rien qu'une profonde amitié pour mon blond. Il valait mieux pour sa vie qu'il en soit ainsi, mais, il avait également, depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard, un faible pour un grand rouquin efflanqué et maladroit. Lorsqu'il m'expliqua tout cela, j'avais dû lui paraître proche d'un mollusque car je n'arrivais pas à articuler le moindre son intelligible et intelligent, et mon ange en avait profité pour se moquer ouvertement de mon stupide côté gryffondor qui fonce tout le temps sans se rendre compte des choses évidentes. Après avoir finalement digéré les informations que m'avaient confiées les deux serpentards, je pus seulement dire au pauvre Blaise qu'il lui faudrait développer des trésors de patience et de bonté car ce ne serait pas chose facile que de séduire Ronald Weasley. C'était un serpentard tout de même et Ron avait à ce sujet un avis bien tranché et catégorique. Sans doute sous l'influence de mon blond, je promettais tout de même à Blaise de tout faire pour l'aider dans sa quête amoureuse.

Cette mission plus romantique m'obligeait à penser à autre chose. Répondant par avance aux exigences de Mione, je décidais d'organiser un groupe de travail pour les ASPICS composé de ma petite frangine, Ron, Blaise, Drago et moi. J'avais promis au meilleur ami de mon ange que chaque soir, après le dîner, nous allions tous nous réunir dans notre appartement pour préparer les examens de dernière année, et le temps ferait le reste… après tout, on ne pouvait jamais savoir, j'étais bien tombé amoureux de mon ennemi de toujours.

Dans la grande salle, un phénomène étrange se produisit également. Blaise, Drago et moi en étions à l'origine. Les quatre tables qui étaient avant des frontières de royaume en guerre depuis de trop nombreux siècles, devenaient des barrières de passage. Trois jours après la rentrée, Drago décida de venir manger à mes côtés :

« Potter ! Le balafré, pousse-toi pour que je puisse m'asseoir !

- Et en quel honneur, Malefoy ?

- Dois-je te rappeler, beau brun, que je suis aussi chargé de surveiller le gamin !

- Et, tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de lui donner un bol de chocolat chaud, peut-être ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je préfère ne pas trop prendre de risque ! Et puis, le pauvre gosse risque gros… Je m'en voudrais s'il devenait un stupide gryffi ou pire un adepte de la secte des « je-vénère-saint-Potter »…

- La ferme, Malefoy. Si tu veux t'asseoir à notre table, vas-y, ne te gêne pas, si c'est mon accord que tu attendais… mais je me passerais de tes commentaires.

- Tu rêves, Potter, le jour où je demanderais la permission au balafré n'est pas encore arrivé ! »

Ainsi, sous le prétexte fallacieux de rester avec Raphaël et pour lui éviter de tomber sous une influence trop gryffondoresque, Drago s'imposa donc chaque matin à notre table. Comme Drago n'était jamais vu sans Blaise, ce dernier venait manger à chaque repas à la table des gryffi et se plaçait immanquablement à côté d'un certain roux.

Après une semaine, je me félicitais de mon action car les progrès étaient plus que visibles. D'une façon à peine croyable, les trois mousquetaires que nous formions avec Ron et Mione, devenaient le club des cinq. Je me souvenais de mes vieilles lectures moldues lorsque je n'étais encore qu'un enfant, ignorant tout de son passé et de ses origines sorcières. Ron était le seul à ignorer les raisons de ce rapprochement. Il n'avait toujours pas compris pour Drago et moi ou plutôt s'acharnait à ne pas vouloir comprendre ce qui se passait. Pourtant Drago était de moins en moins discret. Monsieur, je jouerais le jeu et ferais comme si rien n'avait changé, était en fait un bien piètre comédien… A peine, s'il m'insultait de temps en temps... Blaise s'en amusait et était ravi de passer grâce à nous plus de temps avec le rouquin. Quant à Mione, sa légendaire perspicacité féminine avait dû mettre à peine deux secondes avant de comprendre la raison qui m'avait poussé à créer ce groupe de travail et elle ne cessait de se féliciter de l'influence qu'elle avait sur moi.

A la fin des cours, je m'entraînais dans la salle sur demande pendant deux heures. S'il y avait une chose que j'avais comprise et réalisée, c'était qu'avec ou sans Rem, je devais devenir ce puissant sorcier que tout le monde attendait et qui avait peut-être une chance de vaincre Tom pour vivre ensuite sa vie. Après deux semaines d'entraînement chaque soir, je devais reconnaître que je commençais à savoir gérer mes émotions et à utiliser mon flux magique à ma demande. J'avais même impressionné Mac Gonagall même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis en ma présence : elle avait appris que je lançais des sortilèges dans les cours de Flistwick du niveau des ASPICS sans avoir recours à ma baguette.

En dehors de mes entraînements, je restais avec Drago et Raphaël et nous étions simplement heureux. Je passais mes nuits dans les bras de mon amant qui n'était que douceur et prévenance. Nous faisions l'amour jusqu'à épuisement et chaque matin, un petit ange blond de cinq ans nous sortait de notre torpeur pour aller retrouver ses jeux chez maman Pom comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. En cours, je travaillais avec Drago et l'entente des maisons semblait gagner peu à peu les différents binômes.

La vie reprenait ses droits, et il se passa une, deux, trois semaines sans Rém. Tous ses moments m'obligeaient à ne pas sombrer dans un trou noir et une dépression sans fin. Ce petit monde vacilla un matin. Les hiboux se précipitaient dans la grande salle comme chaque matin et comme chaque matin, Icare, le hibou de Charlie s'engouffra et se dirigea vers Mione sans qu'aucun d'entre nous n'en soit surpris. Le grand dresseur de dragon était devenu une guimauve, envoyant un courrier chaque jour plus enflammé à ma petite frangine de peur que cette dernière ne l'oublie dans ce Poudlard si éloigné. S'il avait pu voir les yeux de la petite brune ébouriffée lorsqu'Icare entrait dans la grande salle, il aurait été rassuré car il était évident qu'elle l'aimait profondément. Elle détacha et déplia le rouleau de parchemin sans que je m'en soucie le moins du monde. J'étais absorbé par Drago qui parlait de la façon la plus sérieuse qui soit de la supériorité des serpentards sur les gryffondors à un Raphaël totalement perdu. Je pouffais de rire quand un cri me ramena sur terre.

« Merlin, Harry !

- Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est Charlie.

- Quoi ?

- Lis. »

Je saisis le parchemin et lis le message à haute voix pour que Ron, Blaise et Drago en soient aussi avisés.

_« Mione chérie, _

_Préviens Harry. Maugrey a retrouvé Rémus et Tonks. Ils sont dans un sale état. C'était Greyback. Je sais juste qu'il est mort et qu'il avait enlevé Tonks pour attirer Lupin. Je n'en sais pas plus, ils ont été conduits à Sainte Mangouste. Je vais demander à Kinglsey d'intervenir auprès de Mac Gonagall pour que vous puissiez les voir le plus rapidement possible. Je vous donne des nouvelles dès que possible. J'espère vous revoir tous prochainement, surtout toi ma petite puce, tu me manques,_

_Je t'aime, Charlie. »_

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	20. Chapter 20 : Je sais

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Attention, chapitre triste en perspective… Dans quel état va-t-on retrouver Tonks et Rem à Sainte Mangouste ? Allez, bonne lecture à tous…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 20 : Je sais

(POV HARRY)

Je regardais les autres, j'étais totalement abasourdi. Ce fut finalement Blaise qui rompit le silence qui régnait au sein de notre petit groupe :

« Ils sont peut-être dans un sale état mais ils sont vivants. C'est le plus important. Il faut y aller le plus vite possible, non ?

- Oui, Blaise a raison, Harry. Ils sont en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

J'avais beaucoup de mal à réaliser ce que venait de dire Ron. J'avais mal à la tête, je me sentais épuisé et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de leur répondre, Mac Gonagall était entrée dans la grande salle précipitamment. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Potter, vous savez déjà ? Venez dans mon bureau tout de suite.

- Oui, professeur. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir de la grande salle, je réalisais que mes quatre amis n'avaient pas été convoqués et j'avais désespérément besoin d'eux, surtout de Drago. Je le savais en mon for intérieur, il m'était simplement impossible d'affronter cela tout seul. Pas encore une fois. Je m'arrêtai brusquement dans le couloir :

« Professeur, Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Drago doivent venir avec moi.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, ils doivent venir. Ils sont impliqués dans tout cela. Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser là. J'ai besoin d'eux.

- Il ne me semble pas que Monsieur Zabini ait été intégré récemment à l'ordre.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis le gardien ?

- Et vous comptez y intégrer encore beaucoup de fils de mangemorts reconnus ?

- Arrêtez ! Vous savez pertinemment que Blaise a fugué cet été pour ne pas céder à ses parents et qu'il est resté chez sa grand-mère pour ne pas devenir un mangemort. Il a fait son choix et d'après ce que je sais, depuis bien plus longtemps que Drago, dès sa troisième année à Poudlard. Si vous avez accepté Drago, je ne vois pas pourquoi Blaise ne ferait pas parti du Phénix.

- Je n'ai jamais accepté Monsieur Malefoy, vous l'avez imposé si je ne m'abuse.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, professeur. Je partirai avec eux. C'est tout.

- Bien, je vais les faire appeler. Attendez-moi dans mon bureau.

- Le mot de passe, professeur ?

- Albus. »

Mon cœur se serra alors si fort que je dus me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes mais Mac Gonagall avait déjà fait demi-tour pour chercher les autres. J'étais tellement obnubilé par ma propre peine que j'avais égoïstement oublié le chagrin de tant d'autres, je réalisais en quelques secondes que la mort du vieux professeur Dumbledore avait dû être pour elle aussi un choc incommensurable. Jamais je ne l'avais vu perdre pied. Elle semblait si stoïque, je n'avais jamais pensé qu'elle avait également tout perdu ce jour de juin. Je me dirigeais presque mécaniquement vers son bureau et je m'affalai dans un fauteuil confortable. Albus était toujours dans son tableau, il me souriait mais semblait bien plus triste qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était la première fois que je découvrais une si grande lassitude dans son regard d'habitude pétillant de joie et de malice. Après plusieurs minutes, mes quatre amis et Mac Gonagall pénétrèrent dans le bureau si silencieux. Drago me regardait visiblement soulagé de pouvoir se tenir à mes côtés dans cette nouvelle épreuve :

« Raphaël est avec Pompom, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Je me contentai d'un faible sourire même si cela m'était très difficile et je me retournai ensuite vers la vieille dame aux cheveux gris :

« Professeur, comment va-t-on faire ?

- Monsieur et Madame Weasley ainsi que Charlie nous attendent square Grimmaurd. Nous allons utiliser ma cheminée et partir par groupe de deux, pas la peine d'attirer plus l'attention du ministère.

- D'accord, Ron, Blaise, allez-y en premier ! »

Ron s'avança dans la cheminée et Blaise m'envoya un clin d'œil. Alors que mon meilleur ami lançait la poudre de cheminette en criant « Cheminée de Grimmaurd », Blaise s'affala sur lui. Le pauvre semblait avoir malencontreusement perdu l'équilibre devant ce démarrage un peu brusque et Ron dut le retenir contre lui. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans un nuage de fumée verte, Drago, Mione et moi ne pouvions nous empêcher d'éclater de rire et Mc Go nous dévisageait, cherchant à comprendre la raison de notre brusque hilarité. Lorsque tout redevint normal, Mc Go s'avança à son tour et ma petite frangine lui emboîta aussitôt le pas. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant que les deux silhouettes ne disparaissent de notre champ de vision.

Je m'avançais à mon tour vers la cheminée lorsque Drago attrapa brusquement ma main et m'attira vers lui. Il m'embrassa passionnément, cherchant à pénétrer toujours plus loin en moi, dansant avec ma langue et lorsqu'il se détacha enfin, je suffoquai littéralement. Il me murmura à l'oreille : « Je suis là. » et je savais que je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre, je le savais parfaitement. Nous pénétrâmes ensemble dans l'âtre. Très vite, je vis défiler des centaines de cheminées sans avoir le temps de fixer les décors des différentes demeures qui passaient à si vive allure et seulement quelques secondes après avoir quitté Poudlard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans la cuisine de Square Grimmaurd.

Charlie étouffait ma petite Mione de baisers. Ron semblait avoir adopté une jolie teinte rouge cramoisi sous le regard goguenard de Blaise et interrogatif de ses parents. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lâcher la main de Drago avant que tous les regards ne se tournent vers nous, le blond resserra encore la pression et me lança avec une pointe de défi un « essaye toujours » qui me laissa muet. En quelques secondes, tous les visages étaient orientés sur nos deux mains solidement liées, seul Ron semblait me regarder avec une totale incompréhension dans les yeux. Je sentis mes joues rougir brusquement, lorsque les deux prunelles bleues de mon ami remontèrent lentement de ma main exagérément étouffée par Drago à mon visage. Ce fut Mac Gonagall qui interrompit ce silence pesant.

« Bien, vous avez eu d'autres nouvelles ?

- Oui, Minerva.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Ne t'en fait pas Harry, il te le dira lui-même, il me l'a demandé. Je ne dois rien te dire avant lui. »

J'étais plus que surpris par le ton froid et détaché de Monsieur Weasley et je n'étais visiblement pas le seul car les cinq autres membres de cette expédition le regardèrent tout aussi sidérés que je pouvais l'être mais il ne tardait tant de revoir Rem que je préférais ne pas m'appesantir davantage sur ce point.

« Allons-y. On a suffisamment perdu de temps comme cela. »

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous franchissions le rideau magique du vieux magasin moldu nous permettant de pénétrer à Sainte-Mangouste, une voix familière m'interpelait.

« Harry, vous êtes enfin tous arrivés, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Maugrey, comment va Rem ?

- Il t'attend. Il veut te voir tout de suite, te parler. »

Je me précipitai à la suite de l'auror et notre groupe avec moi. Drago n'avait pas lâché ma main une seule fois. Nous montions un puis deux étages et nous nous arrêtâmes au département des morsures magiques où Monsieur Weasley avait séjourné il y a deux ans. Maugrey se retourna vers moi et m'indiqua la porte six :

« Il veut te parler seul à seul. »

Je lâchai à regret la main de Drago qui, cette fois, ne tenta pas de me retenir et je rentrais dans la pièce poussant doucement la porte. La chambre était extrêmement lumineuse. La peinture blanche des murs, les draps tout aussi immaculés donnait au lieu un aspect fantomatique et le calme qui régnait ici, tranchait considérablement avec l'agitation de l'accueil et des couloirs que je venais de traverser. Rem se trouvait au fond de la pièce, couché. Il paraissait livide et sa joue droite était rayée d'une profonde entaille. Un pansement enserrait sa tête. Merlin, il était vivant. Il m'avait entendu entrer et son visage s'était tourné vers moi, il me fit signe d'avancer et se força à esquisser un sourire qui n'avait vraiment rien de naturel.

« Harry »

Alors que j'étais à quelques centimètres du lit, mon parrain m'attira à lui et me donna une étreinte violente et étouffante.

« Harry, je suis si heureux de te revoir.

- Rem, Merlin… »

Je fondis en sanglot dans les bras du loup-garou.

« Je suis si heureux moi aussi, j'ai eu si peur…

- Je sais. »

Il me repoussa légèrement pour mieux me regarder. Ses yeux étaient rougis et il chassa négligemment une mèche brune tombée sur mes yeux.

« Harry »

Il s'interrompit et je savais, mon cœur savait et saignait.

« Harry, elle est morte. »

Le cri que je voulais pousser resta coincé dans ma gorge. Il ne pouvait pas sortir, il m'étouffait.

« Greyback l'avait enlevée pour m'attirer, pour me tuer comme le voulait Voldemort. Il n'était pas seul, Mac Nair m'a visé, il a lancé un avada et elle s'est interposée. Elle m'a sauvé. »

Il ne put en dire plus et je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage. Je serrais aussi fort que possible mon parrain. Après un temps très long, je me redressai et je ne pus que murmurer :

« Je suis désolé. »

Rem sembla tout à coup en colère :

« Harry, je t'interdis. Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, pas plus que tu ne l'étais pour Sirius ou Gin, tu n'es pas responsable de la folie meurtrière de Voldemort et des mangemorts. Tu dois juste me promettre de te battre, de te battre de ton mieux et je t'aiderai, toute ma vie s'il le faut mais je ne vais pas te laisser. Je vais revenir à Poudlard et on trouvera, on trouvera un moyen. Je te le promets. »

Je ne pouvais rien dire. J'étouffais littéralement. Mes yeux me brûlaient et je maudissais cette vie, ma vie. Pourquoi elle ?

« Va Harry, va rejoindre Drago et les autres. Ils doivent savoir à présent et j'ai besoin de me reposer. On se verra bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je déposai un baiser sur le front de mon parrain et après un dernier regard, je sortis de la chambre blanche. Ce qui m'attendait dans le couloir n'était guère réjouissant. Ma petite Mione pleurait dans les bras de Charlie. Ron était adossé au mur, l'air étrangement vide, Blaise était assis, juste un peu plus loin. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, Drago m'attira vers lui. Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me murmura simplement à l'oreille : « Je sais. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	21. Chapter 21 : Ton pouvoir contre lui

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Alors pas trop dur ? Sniff (personnellement, j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre…) Il est temps de dire adieu à Tonks et de reprendre le combat Harry ! Allez, bonne lecture à tous…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 21 : Ton pouvoir contre lui

(POV HARRY)

Les obsèques de Tonks eurent lieu deux jours plus tard. Rémus n'était pas là. Après avoir été secoué par une dernière étreinte de Molly, je quittais une nouvelle fois le square Grimmaurd par la cheminée pour atterrir dans celle du bureau de Mc Go. Raphaël nous attendait, je pris sans un mot la main de mon enfant et m'éloignais pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était produit, pourquoi Drago et moi n'avions pas été là pour lui depuis trois jours. Je lui expliquais qui était Tonks et son lien avec Rem. L'enfant âgé seulement de cinq ans comprenait parfaitement les raisons de notre absence.

Je restais dans nos appartements sans sortir pendant de nombreux jours, jouant avec mon petit ange. Je n'avais pas la force ni l'envie de reprendre comme avant, comme si de rien n'était et les yeux gris de mon amant se troublaient parfois en me regardant. Il savait que je souffrais pour Rémus, il le savait et il ne disait rien, il n'essayait même pas de m'emmener de force à la grande salle pour que je déjeune avec mes amis, il n'essayait pas plus de me convaincre d'aller en cours. Je le regardais partir chaque matin et revenir à chaque intercours pour me serrer un instant dans ses bras. Cette situation dura une semaine. Plus je m'obstinais à vivre dans nos appartements avec pour seule compagnie Raphaël et Drago, plus je voyais que ce dernier s'inquiéter à mon propos. Mais il ne disait rien. Je savais et il savait. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler pour nous comprendre. Notre relation était curieusement devenue bien plus profonde et intense depuis la mort de Tonks.

Et puis la semaine passa, et une autre débuta. Il s'était passé dix jours depuis que j'avais découvert la mort de Tonks lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de mon appartement. Il était neuf heures. Je savais Drago parti en cours de potion avec Slug et n'avais aucune idée de l'identité de mon visiteur. Ni Mione, ni Ron, ni Blaise n'avait essayé de venir à ma rencontre depuis notre retour à Poudlard, Drago avait dû leur dire que c'était inutile, que je ne pouvais pas les voir, pas encore. Raphaël me dévisageait avec intensité. Ne demandant rien, il se leva et alla vers la porte. Je n'entendis que « Tonton Rémy » qui me sortit de ma torpeur immédiatement.

« Bonjour Raphaël.

- Tonton Rémy, je suis si désolé pour toi.

- Je sais mon ange. S'il te plaît, est-ce que tu voudrais aller jouer dans ta chambre ? Je dois parler à ton papa.

- Oui, bien sûr, tonton Rémy. »

Rem vint me rejoindre et s'installa en face de moi sur le fauteuil, je me redressai péniblement sur le canapé.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est comme cela que tu pourras le vaincre.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- J'ai parlé à Drago. Il est mort d'inquiétude à ton sujet.

- Il a osé te… déranger pour moi mais Rem, occupe-toi d'abord de toi, pas de moi.

- Harry, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Tu es mon fils, le fils que je n'aurai jamais avec Tonks et tu es le seul qui pourra me venger de la mort de ma princesse. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser, tout seul, ici, dans cet état.

- Je suis désolé Rem.

- Je sais Harry. »

Un lourd silence s'installa. Rem me dévisageait. Je ne devais pas être agréable à voir. Je n'avais pratiquement rien mangé depuis mon retour et je n'avais pas dormi une seule fois paisiblement. Je faisais le même rêve indéfiniment. Je marchais sur un sentier vide. Il n'y avait ni herbe, ni fleur, ni arbre, juste des rochers, des cailloux et une brume envahissait mon parcours. Je voyais à peine le chemin et j'entendais des murmures de voix sombres et lointaines, et si proches en même temps : Tonks, Gin, Dumbledore, Sirius et mes parents. Rem le savait certainement s'il avait parlé à Drago. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment raconté mes rêves mais à chaque fois, que je me réveillais brutalement, il me tirait vers lui et je me blottissais contre son torse chaud et réconfortant sans jamais pouvoir me rendormir. Rem me sortit brusquement de mes pensées.

« Harry, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Humm…

- Raphaël, je l'ai fait venir à notre époque pour une raison que nous ignorons tous.

- Oui, où veux-tu en venir ?

- Et bien, peut-être que je me trompe, mais je me dis que ça a un rapport avec Voldemort. »

Je suffoquais aussitôt.

« Tu… Quoi ? ô Merlin, pas lui !

- Non, je me dis que c'est lui la solution pour battre Voldemort, enfin, au moins en partie, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Attends, je ne comprends rien, Rem. Explique-toi !

- Eh bien, dans le futur, je connais parfaitement le plan de Jedusor, enfin celui qui vise à t'abattre en s'en prenant à tes proches, en les tuant.

- Oui, sans aucun doute.

- Je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de faire venir cet enfant en sachant cela sans qu'il y ait une raison.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Et à Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai repensé à une discussion que j'avais eue avec Albus après la mort de Sirius. Il m'avait expliqué que Voldemort n'avait pas pu s'emparer de toi au ministère. Il ne pouvait pas vivre en toi parce que tu es si pur, Harry. En toi, tout respire l'amour et ça, Voldemort ne peut pas y survivre.

- Humm, continue…

- Albus m'avait alors dit que si tu parvenais à le vaincre, ce serait grâce à ton amour. C'est l'amour de Lily qui t'a sauvé la première fois et Albus était convaincu que c'est ce qui te permettrait de détruire Voldemort. J'ai pensé… enfin… J'ai envoyé Raphaël jusqu'à toi car tu l'aimes infiniment, tu l'aimais avant même de le connaître, avant même de savoir qu'il existerait un jour et il doit d'une manière ou d'une autre avoir un rôle à jouer dans la fin de cette guerre.

- Rem, tu me demandes d'utiliser mon fils contre Jedusor.

- Non, Harry, son amour va t'aider à tuer Voldemort, j'en suis convaincu et il n'y aura pas que lui. Drago t'aime plus qu'il ne peut te le dire et puis, il y a Ron, Mione et moi… Ta pureté, ta bonté, tout ton être transcende l'amour. C'est ton pouvoir contre lui.

- Et Albus pensait que je vaincrais Tom grâce à ça. »

Je restais songeur, un long moment, essayant de comprendre toutes les implications de ce que Rémus venait de me dire et finalement la question qui me brûlait les lèvres, finit par sortir naturellement :

« Rem, tu connais une attaque utilisant le pouvoir de l'amour ?

- Non, mais il faut la chercher dès maintenant. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	22. Chapter 22 : Transcendance paradoxale

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Voilà, un chapitre plus léger, ouf… Spéciale dédicace à M… J'ai trouvé le titre de ce chapitre en écoutant une chanson de Mathieu Chédid : « Une danse en transe, une transcendance… » _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 22 : Transcendance paradoxale

(POV DRAGO)

Je savais qu'Harry me reprocherait d'avoir prévenu Lupin de ce qui se passait mais je savais également qu'il n'y avait que lui pour faire réagir mon beau brun. J'avais espéré les premiers jours que le contact de Raphaël suffirait à redonner vie à mon amour mais il s'enfonçait chaque jour davantage dans cette sorte de dépression depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de Tonks. Granger, la Belette et Blaise voulaient venir le voir mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je le sentais comme s'il me l'avait dit. A certains moments, je sentais étrangement qu'une connexion s'établissait entre lui et moi. Je pouvais lire en lui et je ne sais pas s'il s'en rendait compte, je ne comprenais pas la signification de cette image qui semblait parasiter son esprit, ses pensées. Cette brume froide qui l'enveloppait était terrifiante, ce chemin si sombre. Je n'avais pas le choix, j'espérais simplement qu'Harry me le pardonnerait mais je devais prévenir Remus. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Lorsque je poussais la porte de notre appartement, Harry jouait avec Raphaël et Rémus et il souriait à nouveau. Il était simplement magnifique, son aura pure et blanche rayonnant tout autour de lui. C'était exactement ainsi que j'avais su que je l'aimerais toute ma vie, à Grimmaurd, alors qu'il était affalé dans ce vieux fauteuil bordeaux, un vieil album de cuir noir à la main, il souriait en tournant les pages, il caressait sans même s'en rendre compte les photographies et puis son sourire avait progressivement disparu. Mais cette aura si pure, si blanche… Je l'avais vu à mon réveil et je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais l'oublier car je n'avais jamais rien admiré de plus beau.

Je m'approchai doucement de mon beau brun et déposai un très léger baiser sur sa cicatrice après avoir repoussé une mèche brune tombant sur son front pâle.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

- Non, ça va… Tu avais raison, je le sais… »

Je soupirai de soulagement et me tournai ensuite vers le loup-garou.

« Alors, on reprend les cours demain, il paraît : ça commençait à me manquer votre douce voix, nous hurlant dessus qu'on est en retard. »

Rémus éclata de rire suivi immédiatement, par Harry. Je me relevai et repris sur un ton très sérieux.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais chercher trois personnes qui attendent de te voir avec impatience et on fait un repas ici entre nous.

- Bonne idée Drago. Je vais appeler Dobby pour qu'il nous apporte tout ce qu'il faut. »

Mon beau brun se leva d'un bond et s'empara de mes lèvres dans un baiser prodigieux. S'il n'y avait pas eu son parrain et notre fils, je l'aurai déjà plaqué contre le mur, déshabillé dans l'instant pour lui faire l'amour à en perdre la raison. Il se détacha finalement de moi et me laissa légèrement groggy et franchement excité.

« Toi, tu ne paies rien pour attendre. Ce soir, tu ne vas pas t'en remettre et tu auras dû mal à t'asseoir demain, je te le garantis !

- Harry, Drago, il y a un enfant dans la pièce.

- C'est rien tonton Rémy. Ils font ça tout le temps, ils sont persuadés que je ne les vois jamais quand ils s'embrassent comme ça.

- Merlin, Raphaël ! »

Harry était consterné et livide et j'étais bien certain que mon visage devait avoir la même teinte que celui de mon cher amant. Je fis un geste de la main et sortis précipitamment pour éviter de poursuivre cette discussion houleuse.

Lorsque je revins avec Granger, La Belette et Blaise, les trois générations de ma vie étaient autour de la table basse recouverte des mets tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Mione blêmit en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry et elle lui fit une étreinte si forte que j'étais, je crois, jaloux de sa complicité, de cette proximité entre eux… J'avais une envie furieuse de la détacher de mon beau brun à coup de Doloris. Comme si mon amour avait lu dans mes pensées, il se plaqua contre moi pour me rassurer et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

A ce geste, la belette avait adopté un joli teint verdâtre, franchement pas très seyant avec ses cheveux roux ce qui me faisait inexorablement penser à l'attachement irraisonné de Blaise. Je me demandais déjà il y a quatre ans ce qui pouvait attirer mon meilleur ami chez ce rouquin efflanqué et je pensais sincèrement que je me poserais encore la question à la fin de mes jours. Enfin, au moins, ils étaient amis maintenant. Blaise savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien attendre de plus pour le moment, il en souffrait, il me l'avait dit. Malheureusement, j'étais bien conscient qu'il attendrait toute sa vie que ce crétin de roux ne daigne le regarder. Je regardais mon beau brun qui semblait avoir suivi tout le cheminement de ma pensée, il soupira en me murmurant un : « On verra bien, on ne sait jamais. »

Il allait vraiment falloir que je lui parle de cette étrange connexion qui semblait nous lier depuis quelques temps, elle était de plus en plus forte et c'était un peu effrayant, j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire mes pensées tout aussi facilement que je devinais les siennes. Mon brun murmura alors comme pour confirmer mes doutes et interrogations :

« Effrayant, moi, je trouve ça plutôt excitant ! »

Il me regardait avec un sourire lubrique, délicieusement pervers et je ne dus qu'à mon sang-froid légendaire des Malefoy de ne pas le tirer vers notre chambre sur l'instant pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

« Va falloir attendre un peu mon ange. »

Il éclata de rire et s'éloigna de moi pour parler avec Ron. Ils avaient de toute façon des choses à se dire. Le roux avait désormais compris que je n'étais pas juste un poids que traînait Harry pour ne pas traumatiser Raphaël, mais qu'un lien bien plus fort nous unissait, un lien qui ne cessait de croître chaque jour un peu plus. Mon brun partit avec Ron dans la chambre, me laissant là avec des pensées peu avouables devant mon fils et le « père adoptif » de mon amant. Que cette soirée s'annonçait longue et pourquoi, par merlin, avais-je eu cette idée saugrenue de repas avec nos amis alors que j'aurai pu passer une soirée dans les bras de mon petit lion à lui faire l'amour éperdument ? Et comme répondant à ma question…

« Parce que tu m'aimes et que tu savais parfaitement que ça me comblerait… »

Je maudissais intérieurement mon beau brun pour qu'il me fiche un peu la paix et me laisse ruminer mes regrets.

« Comme tu veux ! »

Je sentis un vide dans mon âme.

Après quelques heures, nos invités quittèrent l'appartement. Raphaël s'était endormi depuis longtemps, il était lové dans un des fauteuils et je le portais à sa chambre pendant qu'Harry souhaitait une bonne nuit à Granger. Lorsque je sortis de la chambre du petit bout, une jolie main m'attrapa le col de ma robe de sorcier et me traîna rapidement jusqu'à la chambre voisine.

« Enfin seul Beau Brun. »

Harry déposait des milliers de baisers sur mon visage et je me laissais volontiers emporter par ses attentions mais j'avais une question en tête qui me rongeait depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ? Ces connexions par moment, je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que parfois je sais exactement ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens, ce que tu vois ?

- Oui. »

Il s'arrêta et me regarda. Ses deux yeux émeraude étaient un véritable appel à la luxure et je dus utiliser toutes mes forces pour ne pas céder à ce chantage visuel.

« Alors, tu m'expliques ? »

Son soupire fut une torture mais sa tentative était vaine et vouée à l'échec.

« Pas avant de savoir !

- Bon d'accord, il y a cinq jours, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Je sentais quand tu riais en cours, quand tu étais triste, quand tu pensais à moi, quand tu voulais me faire l'amour…

- Bien essayé Harry, continue !

- Oh ça va. Bref, j'ai cru que je devenais fou. Je suis allé voir Albus et je lui ai décrit ce qui se produisait. Il a souri et il m'a dit de récupérer un ouvrage de Merlin qui s'intitule « _De la magie blanche la plus pure : les métamorphoses de l'amour_ ».

Harry se pencha vers le tiroir de la commode et tira un grimoire qui semblait exister depuis la création de Poudlard. Il me tendit le livre :

« Page 83. La T.P.

- La quoi ?

- la Transcendance Paradoxale, la T.P. »

J'ouvris le livre à la page indiquée et commençait à lire le paragraphe intitulé « Transcendance Paradoxale »

« _Ce phénomène est extrêmement rare et concerne uniquement les couples homosexuels. Il s'agit d'une connexion mentale qui se produit par intermittence entre les deux personnes leur permettant de lire les pensées et de comprendre les sensations, les sentiments du partenaire aimé. Plusieurs points doivent être réunis pour que la transcendance paradoxale soit atteinte par le couple._

_Tout d'abord, hormis la nécessité d'être un couple de même sexe, le couple doit avoir eu une relation difficile à établir, l'amour ayant été jalonné de nombreux obstacles._

_Ensuite, lors de la première relation physique du couple, les amants doivent avoir échangé leur magie dans un même instant._

_Enfin, l'un des partenaires doit avoir subi un choc émotionnel (perte d'un proche par exemple) avant la fin du trentième jour qui suit la première relation_. »

Je reposai le grimoire sur la table de nuit.

« Je vois, ça explique beaucoup de choses ! Et puisque tu sembles maîtriser parfaitement cette connexion, peux-tu me dire à quoi je pense là ?

- Espèce d'obsédé.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	23. Chapter 23 : Le mangemort démasqué

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **La transcendance paradoxale ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. L'action va reprendre avec un personnage que l'on a un peu oublié… _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 23 : Le mangemort démasqué

(POV HARRY)

Cette nuit-là fut sans aucun doute l'une des plus intenses nuit d'amour avec mon Drago si l'on exceptait peut-être notre première fois. Nous usions de la transcendance paradoxale pour savoir ce que l'autre éprouvait. Ainsi, je comblais chaque désir de Drago avant même qu'il en est lui-même conscience. J'étais tellement bien dans les bras de mon amant blond. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'enlever la plénitude que je ressentais au plus profond de mon âme. Le lendemain, j'étais un peu groggy, j'avais aussi un peu de mal à m'asseoir ce qui faisait doucement ricaner mon ange et pourtant tout était parfait.

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la grande salle avec Drago qui portait Raphaël sur ses épaules, j'aperçus le visage de Rem à la table des professeurs. Il souriait, attendri par cette scène de famille qui devait le toucher plus que quiconque. Maintenant, je savais que rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. Je devais trouver le moyen de vaincre Tom avant le 24 juin puisque c'était à cette date que devait repartir Raphaël vers son propre monde. Merlin, comment pourrais-je vivre sans cet enfant ? Cette question, une fois formulée, me parut un peu ridicule. Je le verrais forcément dans quelques mois, il sera alors un bébé et je pourrais le voir grandir et devenir ce bel ange de la paix. A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra douloureusement sans que je parvienne à me l'expliquer le moins du monde.

Il fallait donc vaincre Voldemort et pour cela, trois étapes seraient indispensables pour notre réussite à tous : Tout d'abord, trouver le cinquième horcruxe dans Poudlard, ce qui je devais bien le reconnaître n'avait pas fait partie de mes priorités depuis le 1er septembre. Ensuite, je devais trouver et tuer Nagini, ce qui ne serait sans aucun doute pas facile puisque Tom avait toujours avec lui son animal horcruxe. Enfin, il me fallait trouver le mystérieux sort utilisant l'amour comme force et avec ceux que j'aimais, je pourrais détruire Tom. Oui, je pourrais le détruire grâce à tous ceux qui m'entouraient et m'aimaient. J'en étais convaincu depuis ma discussion avec Rem : mes amis, mon loup-garou de parrain, mon Drago et mon fils m'aideraient à vaincre définitivement Tom. Mon enfant ne vivra pas sous les yeux de Jedusor… Jamais. Mon enfant… Alors que je m'installais à la table des gryffi après un bonjour chaleureux à Blaise, Ron et Mione, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser une question à mon petit bout adoré :

« Raphaël ? »

Le petit avait la bouche pleine d'un muffin et manqua de s'étouffer pour lâcher un vague « oui ».

« Je me demandais. Tu vas avoir cinq ans ou tu as déjà cinq ans ?

- J'ai déjà cinq ans.

- Et est-ce que tu sais quelle est ta date d'anniversaire, mon petit ange ?

- Oui, bien sûr mais je ne peux pas la dire.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est tonton Rémy du futur. Il a dit que je ne pouvais pas le dire pour ne pas bouleverser l'ordre temporel. Je ne m'en souviendrais qu'à mon retour.

- A ce propos, Harry ?

- Oui, Mione, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse cette fois ?

- Et bien, j'ai cherché partout dans la bibliothèque… Et, enfin, je ne doute pas de votre paternité sur cet adorable ange mais j'ai cherché partout… Enfin, il n'y a aucun livre évoquant les modalités de procréation sorcière entre deux personnes du même sexe. Ce doit être un acte de magie très rare, extrêmement rare. »

Drago me regarda avec un sourire profondément ironique :

« Encore un.

-Oui, il faut croire. »

Avant même d'avoir fini ma phrase, le blond à mes côtés posa délicatement ses deux mains sur mes joues, tourna mon visage vers lui, se rapprocha de mes lèvres et m'embrassa passionnément. Sa langue me caressait et me fit fondre dans un baiser voluptueux. Lorsqu'il rompt finalement le contact, je le regardais abasourdi, mi-amusé, mi-choqué.

« Mais pourquoi ? Ici ? On… On ne devait pas… Enfin, c'est censé être secret… Je croyais…

- Toutes les personnes que tu estimes le savent depuis hier officiellement. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais continuer à me cacher. Maintenant que Granger, la Belette et ton parrain approuvent, je me moque éperdument du reste du monde. »

Et c'était vrai que moi aussi, je me contre-fichais de tout ceux qui allaient chuchoter derrière mon dos. Pour une fois, ils parleraient à mon sujet à propos d'un événement heureux plutôt que d'une énième tragédie. J'étais encore plus soulagé quand je vis le regard complice de Blaise et Ron qui se tournèrent vers nous et lancèrent un très joyeux « Il était temps. »

Je ne pus retenir un rougissement traître mais je leur renvoyais sur un ton, on ne peut plus, ironique :

« Il est vrai que par rapport à nous, vous êtes tous les deux des tonnerres de Merlin, question rapidité. »

Touché ! Drago riait aux éclats. Ron était mortifié et Blaise regardait en biais le rouquin pour détailler sa réaction. Mione, elle soupira devant notre évidente puérilité.

Notre vie devint une douce partition. Elle était rythmée par les entraînements avec Rem, les recherches de l'horcruxe, les expéditions à la bibliothèque pour trouver des pistes sur le sortilège de l'amour comme je me plaisais à l'appeler, les jeux avec Raphaël, les câlins volés dans les salles de cours désaffectés à chaque changement de professeur et les nuits d'amour magiques avec Drago.

Près d'un mois s'écoula ainsi. Les premières neiges firent leur apparition en novembre. Raphaël jouait chaque week-end sous nos yeux dans le parc de Poudlard, ses petits pas crissaient dans la neige puis nous remontions dans nos appartements, nous affalant devant la cheminée où crépitait un feu rougeoyant.

Ce jour-là, je me tenais ainsi dans les bras de Drago, lui dos appuyé au fauteuil, moi enserré entre ses jambes et je m'endormais paisiblement.

Tout à coup, je sentis ma cicatrice me brûler, se déchirer comme rarement elle l'avait fait. J'étais dans une pièce sombre, sinistre, un trône au centre et un serpent gigantesque ondulant autour et puis la voix aigue et stridente de Bellatrix et la colère de Tom, sa haine. Rogue l'avait trahi, il le savait désormais, tout, il connaissait le double jeu de l'ancien professeur de potion. Je tremblais, je sentais la fureur de Voldemort rugir au plus profond de moi. Rogue était en danger.

Une secousse violente me sortit de mon rêve, Drago, terrorisé, me regardait sans savoir comment calmer ma douleur. Il me serrait si fort que je pouvais sentir sa chaleur et sa magie m'envelopper. Après de très longues minutes d'une souffrance sans nom, je parvins enfin à articuler :

« Il sait. Voldemort sait pour Rogue.

- ô Merlin, il faut prévenir les autres. Il faut que les membres de l'ordre le préviennent avant qu'il ne retourne auprès du seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Je me levai, en titubant, saisissant la poudre de cheminette et je m'agenouillai devant l'âtre. Ma tête fut aussitôt transportée dans un cri « cheminée square Grimmaurd ». Mon regard se fixa dans la cuisine et je hurlai comme un fou.

« Maugrey ! Monsieur Weasley ! Charlie ! »

Au bout d'une minute, Maugrey se précipita dans la sombre cuisine, je le reconnus à son pas claudiquant contre les dalles de carrelage. Il me fixait étrangement et je poursuivis sans attendre :

« Maugrey, Voldemort a démasqué Rogue. Je l'ai senti et je l'ai vu dans un rêve. Il faut le prévenir ! Vite !

- Je sais, Potter. Il est ici. »

Une grande silhouette apparut alors dans l'encadrement de la porte :

« Potter, ne vous avais-je pas dit de fermer votre esprit ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Professeur ! »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	24. Chapter 24 : Premières fois

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Le retour de Severus Rogue démasqué après tant d'années de bons et loyaux services pour l'ordre… Cette arrivée inattendue va poser des problèmes au jeune couple… Allez, bonne lecture à tous…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 24 : Premières fois

(POV HARRY)

« Bonjour à vous Potter.

- Que faites-vous chez moi ?

- Dois-je rappeler à votre grandeur que j'ai sauvé celui qui semble être l'amour de votre vie, vu ce que disent les membres du Phénix, et que ô grand gardien du secret, je viens de me sauver in extremis des griffes de Voldemort soutirant par la même des informations capitales pour l'ordre.

- Que voulez-vous ? Un merci ?

- Cela aurait certes été un début mais que le survivant, l'élu se rassure. J'arrive à Poudlard ce soir et il pourra aisément me présenter toutes les doléances qu'il a à formuler à mon encontre.

- Vous revenez ici ?

- Cachez votre joie, Potter.

- Mais détrompez vous, cher Prince, je vais me faire un plaisir de prévenir tout le monde ici de votre arrivée. Désolé d'abréger une conversation si aimable et plaisante. A ce soir, Professeur. »

Comment pouvait-il en seulement quelques secondes me faire passer de l'inquiétude la plus sincère à cette rage à peine contenue ? Par le passé, Rogue avait déjà été condescendant, méprisant, hautain à mon encontre mais cet ersatz de conversation m'avait prouvé qu'il était capable de tellement plus. Je râlais donc tant et plus en rompant le contact par cheminette :

« Par Merlin. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça !

- Harry ? Dis-moi ! Comment va-t-il ? L'ordre a eu des nouvelles ? Ils savent où il se trouve ?

- Il va très bien ! Rassure-toi, cette espèce de déchet de l'humanité sera là ce soir !

- C'est fantastique !

- Ô Merlin, Drago, comment peux-tu ? Je parle deux minutes avec cette caricature de mangemort et j'ai des envies de meurtres.

- Eh ! Tu parles de mon parrain là !

- Misère ! Merlin, tu plaisantes ?

- Non Harry, Sev est mon parrain et quand bien même il m'a sauvé deux fois, tu pourrais lui être reconnaissant au moins pour cela !

- Pour cela, certainement, mais ne me demande pas d'apprécier ce psychopathe qui n'a cessé de me rabaisser pendant six ans sous prétexte que Sirius, mon père et lui avaient des comptes à régler depuis leur adolescence…

- Oui et forcément, c'est lui le méchant et Sirius et ton père les gentils !

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! JE N'AI JAMAIS PRETENDU CELA !

- Ne me hurle pas dessus ! Et je me permets de te faire remarquer que pourtant tu penses le contraire, je le sais : pas la peine de mentir. Je vois que pour toi, c'est toujours tout blanc ou tout noir. Il a été un mangemort donc c'est forcément un être méprisable qui ne mérite que ta haine. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a à peine six mois, tu étais aussi persuadé que j'étais un mangemort de la pire espèce ?

- Oui mais tu ne l'étais pas que je sache et je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Mais tu le penses !

- Tu veux bien arrêter de lire dans mes pensées si c'est pour les interpréter comme cela t'arrange !

- Tu pourrais au moins être honnête, vu tout ce qu'il a fait pour le phénix.

- Oui, il a fait beaucoup pour l'ordre, à cause de lui et de ses sarcasmes perpétuels, Sirius a foncé au ministère sans respecter les ordres de Dumbledore et il en est mort.

- Ah nous y voilà, tu en veux à Rogue pour la mort de ton parrain mais tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux. Sois honnête ! Il n'y est pour rien ! C'est tellement plus facile de faire retomber toute la responsabilité sur mon parrain plutôt que d'admettre que personne n'est responsable, même pas toi ! La vérité, c'est que ce n'est ni de la faute de Rogue, ni de la tienne. Sirius n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête. Je l'avais même vu sur le quai de la gare en Patmol. C'est arrivé, c'est tout ! Arrête de t'en vouloir pour sa mort !

- Tu sais quoi ? Si tu aimes tant ce cher Severus, va le rejoindre tout de suite, moi, je pars !

- Très bien, sauve-toi ! C'est très courageux pour un stupide et borné gryffondor ! »

Alors que je claquai violemment la porte, ma magie décuplait en moi comme jamais. Blaise et Ron se trouvaient au bout du couloir et semblaient venir vers notre appartement pour nous voir. Ils furent stupéfaits de me voir ainsi. Tout l'air autour de moi crépitait. Aucun de deux n'osa s'approcher plus et sincèrement, il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils essayent car si d'habitude, je maîtrisais mon flux magique, l'ouverture de mon esprit à Voldemort dans mon rêve, la douleur de ma cicatrice, la discussion insupportable avec Rogue et ma stupide dispute avec Drago à son propos m'avaient fait perdre tout contrôle. Et Merlin savait que je faisais pourtant des efforts pour chasser toutes les pensées, toutes les émotions de mon esprit comme avait vainement essayé de me l'apprendre le parrain de Drago en cours d'occlumancie en cinquième année. Son parrain, et il ne me l'avait jamais dit, mais s'il fallait être parfaitement honnête, je ne lui avais jamais demandé pourquoi son lien avec Rogue semblait aussi fort. C'est évident comme Rem et moi.

Je me retenais de pleurer de rage. J'imaginais déjà les repas de famille le dimanche, Rem, Rogue, Drago et moi ! Quel bonheur ! Et puis, il y avait ce fichu livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. C'était à cause de lui si j'avais failli tuer Drago avec le sectum sempra l'an dernier dans les toilettes de Mimi. Je ne parvenais même plus à reconnaître mes torts dans cette stupide affaire… Comme si Rogue m'avait prié au travers de ces écrits de lancer ce sortilège sur son filleul, c'était ridicule, j'étais ridicule. Je devenais cingler… Je m'étais convaincu qu'il était l'unique responsable de la mort de Sirius pendant des mois… Pas moi ! Pas moi !

Sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas et mes réflexions me conduisirent dans la tour d'astronomie. Je m'installais sur le muret et je regardais le parc de Poudlard qui tombait peu à peu dans une douce et apaisante obscurité. Je laissais mes yeux vagabonder de la forêt interdite au lac puis à la cabane d'Hagrid. Je ne l'avais pratiquement pas vu cette année, il ne restait que peu à Poudlard depuis la mort d'Albus. Progressivement, je parvenais à me vider de toute émotion, devenant une sorte de livre ouvert sur une page blanche, vierge de tout ressenti. Je sentais que je retrouvais peu à peu un souffle normal, les battements de mon cœur se faisaient plus doux et je maîtrisais mon aura magique, me surprenant même à jouer avec en formant une sphère blanche et or entre mes doigts. Sans que je comprenne ce qui se passait réellement avec ma magie, la sphère sembla grossir et des sortes d'étoiles vertes scintillèrent à l'intérieur de la masse lumineuse. Elle étincelait comme une étoile.

« Impressionnant, beau brun.

- Drago. »

La sphère disparut instantanément à son arrivée. Je me retournai vers Drago qui me souriait tendrement.

« Je suis désolé, Drago. Je… J'ai eu si mal. J'étais dans son esprit, complètement… Ma cicatrice ne m'avait jamais fait aussi mal, je crois. Je… je suis désolé, je sais qu'il n'est pas responsable de sa mort.

- Et toi non plus, petit lion, tu n'y es pour rien. »

Mon blond se rapprocha de moi et me serra doucement dans ses bras, il me berçait légèrement.

« Tu sais qu'on a quelque chose à fêter ce soir !

- Quoi ? Le retour de ton parrain ?

- Pas de sarcasmes, beau brun, c'est pour moi ça ! Non, je pensais juste que c'était notre première dispute depuis qu'on est ensemble. »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire, commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Je repris d'un ton faussement candide :

« Et tu veux fêter notre première dispute ?

- Non, notre première réconciliation ! Raphaël dort, la belette et Blaise sont dans notre appartement et veillent sur lui s'il venait à se réveiller et j'ai très envie de tester quelques petites choses avec toi, ici même…

- Tu peux préciser ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je précise ? Tu le sais déjà, non ? »

Seules les étoiles furent témoins de notre amour cette nuit-là. Il fut passionné et tendre à la fois, je me sentis aimer plus que jamais.

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	25. Chapter 25 : Le pouvoir de la lumière

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Sont-ils pas mignons, ces deux-là ???? Alors retour de Rogue, Voldemort qui recommence à faire parler de lui… ATTENTION : Chapitre très important pour l'histoire d'amour entre Drago et Harry… _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 25 : Le pouvoir de la lumière

(POV HARRY)

« Potter, réveillez-vous avant de faire sauter tous les cachots de Poudlard.

- Oui, professeur. »

Je ne pus retenir un soupir profond : Severus Rogue semblait avoir mis un point d'honneur à faire de mon existence un véritable cauchemar. Cet être dénué de toute bonté, étant par ailleurs, le parrain de mon cher et tendre Drago, je me devais déjà de supporter l'ancien mangemort à un nombre de soirées bien trop importantes à mon goût, mais circonstance aggravante, cette traîtresse de Mac Gonagall avait jugé préférable de se consacrer uniquement à son poste de directrice de Poudlard. Beaucoup de responsabilités, trop de fatigue… Bref, le résultat avait été un savant jeu des chaises musicales. Slug s'était retrouvé relégué aux métamorphoses et par voie de conséquence, le grand ténébreux partial et acariâtre était à nouveau le Maître des cachots et des potions.

Un peu plus d'un mois qu'il était revenu au sein de l'école de sorcellerie et pourtant, j'avais la désagréable impression que cela faisait déjà des siècles qu'il avait repris ses droits de tyran. Oh bien sûr, j'avais très naïvement espérer que nos relations seraient moins difficiles, que le directeur des Serpentards allait se montrer plus indulgent, plus compréhensif, qu'il m'épargnerait un peu parce que j'étais devenu le compagnon de son précieux filleul. Malheureusement pour moi, ce fut l'exact contraire qui se produisit. Il était encore plus injuste, encore plus mesquin et cruel. Monsieur Rogue ne pouvait admettre que j'ai perverti son si merveilleux Drago, ce qui, en toute objectivité, était à des années lumières de la vérité. Je pensais que peut-être il s'agissait d'une sorte de mise à l'épreuve qu'il m'infligeait pour voir si je méritais réellement l'amour de Drago. Toujours est-il que la semaine dernière, mon blond était si mal pour moi qu'il était même intervenu, mais cela ne m'avait valu quelques sarcasmes supplémentaires, difficiles à croire vu la quantité de petites remarques cinglantes que je recevais à chaque heure de cours.

12 décembre 1997 : je notais consciencieusement la date sur mon parchemin et commençais à noter les effets du veritaserum que préparait Drago. S'il y avait une chose que j'avais découvert depuis septembre, c'était que malgré le favoritisme évident de son cher parrain, Drago avait un vrai don pour les potions. Je dirais même en toute objectivité qu'il y excellait davantage que ma petite Mione. Elle respectait scrupuleusement les consignes et parvenait à de très bons résultats, sans aucun doute, et que ne donnerais-je pas pour avoir, ne serait-ce que la moitié de ses capacités en ce domaine, mais pour Drago, c'était différent. Il sentait les potions, il savait d'instinct les quantités et les mélanges et notre binôme dans ce cours fonctionnait à merveille, n'en déplaise à Monsieur bonne humeur. Il éminçait, découpait, mélangeait, dissolvait, préparait, tournait avec art et talent ; quant à moi, j'analysais les effets. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais il fallait bien le faire également.

Et puis si les potions n'étaient toujours pas mon point fort, je croyais pouvoir dire en toute modestie que j'étais devenu un excellent élève en DCFM. D'ailleurs, avant-hier, alors que nous étions tous réunis dans notre appartement de l'enfant au ballon, Rem avait reconnu qu'il s'attendait à ce que je décroche dans cette matière une note au moins égale à celle d'Albus lui-même. Je n'utilisais plus ma baguette que rarement. Les sorts ordinaires ne me demandaient même plus de concentration, ce qui avait impressionné Maugrey lorsqu'il était venu me voir à un de mes entraînements secrets. Il m'avait affirmé que j'avais un niveau bien supérieur à tous les meilleurs aurors du ministère et le compliment de cette force de la nature m'avait pour le moins touché.

« Potter !

- Oui, quoi encore ?

- 10 points de moins pour gryffondors pour votre insolence !

- Mon quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit !

- Vous contestez en plus ?

- Non professeur. »

Je priais de toutes mes forces que cette journée de cours s'arrête enfin par pitié, que Merlin où qu'il soit, m'épargne avant que je ne jette un sort impardonnable sur le mangemort repentant.

« Harry ?

- Oui, Drago ?

- ça va ?

- Super, vraiment génial. Tu me disais quoi hier sur ton cher Sev ? Ah oui : L'O-BJEC-TI-VI-TE, il sera juste avec toi ! Il t'en veut encore pour le sectum sempra de l'an dernier mais ça va passer… C'était bien tes paroles, Drago… Tu veux que je te dise, je crois mon ange que JAMAIS, JAMAIS Rogue ne me verra autrement que comme le fils de James et le filleul de Sirius.

- Suis désolé.

- Hé, tu n'es pas responsable. Tu ne peux pas te blâmer de l'incompétence congénitale de ce psychopathe qui n'arrive toujours pas à me différencier de mon père !

- Harry, ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

- Oui, c'est vrai que lui est d'une telle politesse lorsqu'il s'adresse à moi. Ne t'en fais pas encore cinq minutes et c'est enfin le week-end et comme le ténébreux part pour square Grimmaurd, j'aurais deux jours de pur bonheur !

- POTTER !

- oui, professeur.

- Cessez de bavarder et finissez donc ce parchemin.

- Bien Professeur. »

Drago se frappa la tête de sa main et se retint d'hurler rageusement. De voir que Rogue et moi avions toujours autant de difficultés à nous entendre, à nous supporter après tout ce temps passé ensemble, semblait l'avoir profondément blessé, déçu et je pouvais honnêtement le comprendre. Moi-même, j'étais heureux de voir que mon ange s'entendait bien avec Rem et le contraire m'aurait profondément déçu… enfin, il fallait admettre pour sa défense que même en loup-garou, mon parrain était plus sociable que l'autre fou qui venait d'aboyer un nouvel ordre.

Il était plus de vingt-trois heures dans notre appartement et nous avions passé une soirée délicieuse. Mione était là, Charlie avec elle. Je commençais à croire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lui faire une demande officielle et pour une fois, j'étais persuadée que la si perspicace petite sorcière brune ne s'en était absolument pas rendu compte. J'avais repéré un certain nombre de murmures entendus entre Ron et son frère et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir pour ma petite frangine. Pour ajouter à ce si parfait tableau, j'avais remarqué que Ron, ayant légèrement abusé de whisky-pur-feu, s'était dangereusement rapproché d'un Blaise aux anges. Ils n'avaient cessé de jouer… des jeux très gamins se «poussant» l'un l'autre mais de ma propre expérience, je savais sur quoi pouvait déborder ce genre de petits gestes, tout sauf innocents. Si j'en doutais, j'en eus la confirmation lorsque Blaise me remercia chaleureusement pour la soirée et pour mon aide dans sa quête amoureuse. Ce 12 décembre s'achevait paisiblement. J'étais parti voir mon petit Raphaël qui dormait loin au paradis de Morphée. Je refermais doucement la porte et un bras se serra autour de ma taille et m'entraîna dans la chambre voisine. Drago me plaqua contre le mur.

« J'ai bien cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais.

- Humm. »

Mon ange se plaqua un peu plus contre moi, son entrejambe se frottait à la mienne, de façon perverse et totalement débauchée. Drago me mordillait savamment l'oreille et descendait lentement sa langue le long de mon cou, déclenchant une vague de chaleur dans mon corps, lorsque je l'interrompis avec malice :

« Tu as remarqué pour Ron et Blaise ?

- Oui, je crois qu'on va y arriver finalement, mais, beau brun, tu vois, je m'en contrefiche. Je veux te faire atteindre les étoiles ce soir. J'y ai pensé toute la soirée.

- Oui, ça, je sais. J'ai tout fait pour éviter ton regard, tellement c'était indécent !

- Potter, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que je t'intimide encore ! »

Sa langue remonta vers ma bouche, dessinant des arabesques le long de ma mâchoire et je me sentais littéralement fondre sous ses délicieuses découvertes. Il pénétra ma bouche sans me demander la permission, mordillant au passage ma lèvre inférieure. Je dansais avec lui, en lui. Il était si chaud, si brûlant. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon tee-shirt. Elles me caressaient doucement les hanches. Je sentais que mes jambes tremblaient et naturellement, elles s'écartèrent légèrement pour que mon blond se rapproche encore davantage de moi, son corps contre le mien à la perfection. Il me repoussa à nouveau contre le mur et mes jambes se nouèrent aisément dans son dos. Je devinais son excitation contre la mienne. Ses mains lâchèrent brusquement mes hanches et glissèrent inexorablement sous mes fesses. Nous n'avions pas décollés nos lèvres qui semblaient destinées à se fondre l'une dans l'autre, comme nos corps. Drago me porta ainsi jusqu'à notre lit et me déposa sur la chaude couverture comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile et précieuse qu'il n'ait jamais portée. Ses yeux gris me fixaient avec un désir si ardent, si pur que j'en frissonnais. Les miens devaient refléter également mon désir car je le vis sourire. Il était maintenant au dessus de moi, une jambe de part et d'autre de mes jambes, il se pencha délicatement pour effleurer mes lèvres, soufflant doucement et je gémissais car ses hanches commencèrent à imprimer un léger va et vient. Il me susurrait avec une voix des plus sensuelles :

« Je te veux, comme jamais. Je t'aime tellement que j'en crève. »

Comme répondant à cet appel si parfait, je fis disparaître d'un sortilège informulé nos vêtements. Nous étions nus et nous nous désirions si forts que je me sentais brûler de l'intérieur. Il descendit doucement le long de ma poitrine en une suite de baisers brûlant, jouant avec mes tétons tendus de désirs. Lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent ma virilité, je ne pus retenir un gémissement sourd : j'avais l'impression d'être emporté dans un tourbillon de sensations. Il finit par me prendre complètement dans sa cavité chaude, parcourant avec frénésie mon sexe. Je partais, Merlin, j'avais parfois l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser tant je l'aimais. Mon aura magique crépitait intensément et je la sentais rayonner tout autour de moi, tout autour de nous. Je me libérais dans la bouche de mon ange qui remonta vers mon visage. Sa bouche avait désormais un léger goût un peu âcre, mon essence mélangée à la sienne dans une si parfaite alchimie.

Son baiser fut encore plus puissant et je me tordais littéralement de plaisir, gémissant dans sa bouche. Il conjura sur son membre du lubrifiant. Je regardais ses yeux qui me désiraient tellement. Son sourire me parut encore plus lumineux à cet instant, il repoussa avec tant de tendresse une mèche brune collée à mon front par la sueur de nos ébats. Son doigt dessina lentement l'éclair de ma cicatrice, puis la courbe de mes lèvres. C'était beaucoup plus que je ne pouvais supporter et je murmurai, en haletant que je le voulais tout de suite, entièrement en moi. Il quitta avec une pointe de regret ma bouche et descendit vers mon intimité pour me préparer. Après quelques instants de plaisir et de douleur confondus, son sexe me pénétra avec une douceur infinie. Je me cambrais dans un réflexe et il me regarda inquiet de me blesser. Mes jambes enserrèrent davantage sa taille, pour l'obliger à me donner plus, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Chaque coup dans mon intimité me projetait dans un autre monde. Nos magies se fondaient ensemble et j'entendis au loin le douzième coup de minuit. Je le sentis se répandre en moi, dans ma magie, dans sa magie. J'étais en lui et tout s'arrêta.

« Merlin, Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Drago roula brusquement sur le côté et me regarda abasourdi, terrifié. J'étais inquiet, il semblait si pâle tout à coup.

« Harry, je crois…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago ?

- Je… Raphaël…

- Quoi ? Tu me fais peur là ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire, je crois que Raphaël est en moi. »

Je le regardais estomaqué. Je n'avais jamais pensé un seul instant que ce serait Drago qui porterait notre enfant et visiblement lui non plus. Tout s'était inversé. Il m'avait fait l'amour comme jamais et je lui avais donné cette vie, tout s'était inversé. Je me relevai brusquement et courus à travers l'appartement pour récupérer le vieux grimoire de Merlin sur les métamorphoses de l'amour, je l'avais laissé au salon. Je me souvenais brusquement d'un titre de chapitre qui m'avait interloqué dans ce sommaire. Je retournai dans la chambre où Drago m'attendait, sans comprendre. Mon doigt repassa rapidement sur la table des matières du livre et s'arrêta sur une ligne « Chapitre 26 page 178 : _l'amour inversé ou le pouvoir de la lumière_ ». Je feuilletais rapidement les pages jaunies du vieux grimoire et mon cœur s'arrêta. Je lis à haute voix comme pour rendre plus vrai ce qui se passait dans notre vie :

« _Au douzième coup de minuit,_

_De décembre, le treizième jour,_

_En ce jour de Lucie,_

_Sera conçu l'enfant de l'amour_

_Et le couple du même sexe donnera vie._

_Quand le pouvoir de la lumière descendra,_

_Dans un amour partagé et inversé_

_Dans le ventre de celui qui se déversait,_

_L'enfant de l'amour naîtra. »_

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	26. Chapter 26 : Le poème

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Chapitre court mais capital pour l'intrigue. _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 26 : Le poème

(POV DRAGO)

Je restais là, sans bouger, comme anesthésié par les dernières paroles de mon adorable amant. Les yeux émeraudes de mon beau brun me fixaient visiblement inquiets car je ne parvenais pas à réaliser complètement ce qu'il venait de dire. Je m'emparai brutalement du grimoire pour lire et relire ce texte indéfiniment comme s'il allait changer par la seule volonté de mon esprit. Le jour de Lucie… Lumière… donnera vie … dans le ventre de celui qui se déversait… L'enfant de l'amour… ô MER-LIN ! Ô MER-LIN ! J'étais donc enceint, j'étais celui qui portait Raphaël. J'avais toujours pensé que ce serait Harry, pas moi. Je finis par le dire à haute voix sans même m'en rendre compte :

« Je suis enceint. »

La voix douce d'Harry me répondit simplement :

« Je crois que oui mon amour.

- Il faut que je parle à Sev !

- Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de mentionner Rogue dans cette conversation.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Sev m'avait parlé, il y a déjà plusieurs jours de Raphaël. Il a fait des études de médicomage en même temps que sa maîtrise de potions. Il voulait que je le prévienne dès que tu serais enceint pour qu'il puisse t'examiner, il avait dit que quoi qu'il advienne, cette grossesse serait extrêmement difficile.

- M'examiner ! Rogue ! Le déluge aurait bien pu arriver avant que Rogue ne m'ausculte.

- Harry, s'il te plaît !

- Bon d'accord, je vais le chercher à Grimmaurd, ne bouge surtout pas ! »

Harry se releva, murmura un sort et s'habilla magiquement d'un geste négligent. Il ne se rendait même plus compte du pouvoir qu'il avait développé ces derniers temps et de tout ce qu'il réalisait désormais sans sa baguette. Sa magie était devenue si puissante en quelques mois, qu'à présent, je ne doutais plus qu'il était bien celui qui devrait combattre Voldemort et le vaincre. Son aura, dangereuse et protectrice, douce et terrifiante, émanait de lui de façon fascinante, il semblait continuellement entouré d'un halo lumineux, d'un voile or et blanc, même si je n'étais pas certain qu'il en ait réellement pris conscience. Me sortant de mes pensées, il se pencha vers moi et déposa un bref baiser sur mes lèvres, il paraissait réellement inquiet pour moi.

« Je reviens vite, ne t'en fais pas !

- Je sais. »

La seconde suivante, Harry disparaissait de la chambre et je restais bêtement sur notre lit, totalement désorienté. Même si la réalité de notre situation commençait à se concrétiser peu à peu dans mon esprit, je relisais encore et encore le passage sur le pouvoir de la lumière. C'était pourtant une telle évidence. Je devais juste admettre ce nouvel état de fait. Finalement, je tournais inconsciemment les pages du vieux grimoire. Le chapitre suivant évoquait les différentes formes d'union magiques, puis il était question de l'amour fraternel et je continuais ainsi mon parcours entre ces feuilles jaunies et abîmées par le temps, sans y prêter plus d'attention que cela… jusqu'au chapitre 30 : « _le sort de l'amour absolu_ ». En sous-titre, était indiqué une notation manuscrite de Merlin lui-même : «_Magie Blanche absolue_ ». Sans même que je sache pourquoi je commençais à lire cette page plus attentivement que les autres, je lisais ce qui allait bouleverser ma vie, je le sentais au plus profond de mon cœur, de façon incompréhensible :

_« De la magie blanche ne vaincra_

_Que l'être pur d'or et de blanc._

_Son amour absolu anéantira_

_Le Mal de la terre au néant._

_A minuit, cet être de lumière se révèlera._

_Dans ses mains, toute sa magie se concentrera,_

_De la haine, de la colère, il n'y aura plus,_

_Car dans son corps, son âme aura disparu._

_Dans une chaîne ininterrompue,_

_Des quatre points cardinaux, il tirera_

_La magie la plus pure, son amour absolu._

_L'amour de son père se fondera,_

_Celui de ses frères le soutiendra,_

_Son âme sœur le portera_

_Et l'enfant de l'amour triomphera._ »

Comme percutant chaque partie de mon cerveau, je comprenais ces quelques vers rédigés il y a pourtant plusieurs siècles…_ l'être pur d'or et de blanc, son amour absolu, L'amour de son père, Celui de ses frères, Son âme sœur, Et l'enfant de l'amour…_

Je savais au plus profond de moi que je venais de trouver ce qui permettrait à Harry de vaincre Voldemort. Je ne faisais que survoler le reste du chapitre comprenant malheureusement qu'il n'était question que du danger encouru par « l'être blanc et or ». Pendant le temps du sortilège, le sorcier était plus vulnérable qu'un nouveau né car il devait être vidé de toute son énergie, de toute sa magie, de tous ses sentiments, de son âme même, pour pourvoir attirer la force des quatre points cardinaux et ainsi lancer son attaque. Je frissonnai à cette idée. C'était donc cela que cherchait mon amour si désespéramment depuis deux mois, ce fameux sortilège de l'amour. Je l'avais trouvé et je le regrettais déjà… Je savais désormais ce qu'il aurait à affronter et j'en étais terrifié. Sans que je puisse la retenir, une larme coula sur mon visage.

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	27. Chapter 27 : Ne fais pas ça !

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Bien alors, je sais, je suis très cruelle… On aurait pu s'attendre à un chapitre léger et plutôt joyeux après que Drago ait compris qu'il portait Raphaël et c'est tout le contraire, surtout que cela ne laisse rien présager de bon pour la suite... Comment va réagir Harry face à ce poème ??? _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 27 : Ne fais pas ça !

(POV HARRY)

Alors que je pénétrais dans la chambre, suivi de près par Rogue, je découvris Drago comme je ne l'avais jamais vu, il était prostré, catatonique, livide et… Il pleurait. Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était encore passé ? Je n'étais visiblement pas le seul à être inquiet car Rogue me poussa violemment pour faire face à son filleul. Drago sortit progressivement de son état léthargique et réalisa enfin que nous étions revenus. Il passa sa main sur son visage pour effacer les larmes qui le marquaient et à travers la transcendance, je devinais sa tristesse infinie, ce qui me serra littéralement le cœur. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu se produire durant ses quelques minutes où j'avais laissé Drago pour aller au square Grimmaurd. Même s'il avait semblé surpris d'apprendre qu'il serait celui qui porterait notre enfant, cela n'expliquait certainement pas la raison de son désarroi.

Comme répondant à mes prières muettes, une douce voix me susurra dans ma tête que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, qu'il comptait bien m'expliquer plus tard, qu'il lui fallait encore un peu de temps, juste un peu de temps. Me chassant de ma rêverie et de cette communication si particulière qui nous liait mon ange et moi, Rogue me poussa furieusement hors de la chambre et sincèrement, je ne l'avais jamais autant haï qu'à cet instant.

J'étais dans le salon et je faisais les cent pas. Je suffoquais littéralement tellement l'angoisse enserrait mon cœur. Je voulais simplement sentir sa peau sur la mienne, l'étreindre dans une douce passion. Finalement je m'écroulais sur le fauteuil rouge, de fatigue, de peur et je sombrais peu à peu dans un sommeil dur. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, j'étais à nouveau sur cette route brumeuse et puis, il y avait des voix si douloureuses qui se répercutaient chaque fois plus fort. La brume se levait pour la première fois. Je le vis. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Voldemort était là, devant moi. J'étais si vide, si vide à l'intérieur. Tout était désespéramment froid et vide en moi, un trou béant et je voulais crier mais je ne pouvais pas et lui, hurlait des paroles effrayantes. Cette clameur déchirante me fit sombrer un peu plus dans ce trou sans fond, ce trou béant. « Tuez-les tous ! Tuez-le… »

Je n'entendis pas la fin, je voulais qu'ils m'entendent… Pour les sauver…

Une main me secoua, je sortis peu à peu de ce cauchemar qui ne m'avait jamais paru aussi réelle, si vrai, si proche. Rogue ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour me sortir de ce rêve agité et la délicatesse n'était visiblement pas son fort.

« Réveillez-vous Potter !

- Rogue ! Merlin, comment va-t-il ?

- Beaucoup mieux qu'on ne pourrait l'espérer et oui, il est vraiment enceint, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il vous attend. »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la chambre où se trouvait mon bel amant blond, mais une main m'agrippa l'épaule et me retourna brutalement :

« Faites attention à lui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a, il n'a pas voulu le dire mais c'est sérieux.

- Je sais, je l'ai senti. »

Je repartis aussitôt vers Drago sans me soucier de Rogue. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la chambre, il était étendu, torse nu, il avait négligemment remonté les draps sur ses jambes et son bas-ventre. Il semblait plus pâle encore que toute à l'heure. Ses yeux étaient désespéramment fixés sur la table de chevet où il avait déposé le grimoire de Merlin. Je m'installais doucement à ses côtés et je posai ma main sur sa poitrine. Je m'allongeai, la joue sur l'emplacement de son cœur que j'entendais battre si intensément, si rapidement. Il passa lentement sa main dans mes cheveux, dans un mouvement quasi hypnotique, essayant sans même s'en rendre compte d'aplanir et d'assagir les mèches brunes et rebelles. J'esquissais un faible sourire à ce geste inconscient.

« Pourquoi tu souris ?

- Ils ne seront jamais parfaitement coiffés, tu sais.

- Bien sûr, j'aime ce désordre, cette bataille. C'est comme toi, emporté, passionné, spontané.

- Ouais, si tu veux. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, je veux dire, c'est surprenant, étrange même mais sincèrement, je sens une aura apaisante dans mon ventre, Raphaël doit être tellement pur. Je le sens, je le devine en moi.

- Je pensais que ce serait moi, enfin, je croyais que je porterais Raphaël.

- ça t'embête ? Enfin, que ce soit moi plutôt que toi.

- Non, pas du tout, et puis je me dis qu'en toi, il sera plus protégé, épargné… Je veux dire, Voldemort se rapproche, tu sais. Je le sens de plus en plus.

- Harry ?

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Je t'en prie. »

Je m'étais relevé et j'attirais doucement Drago vers moi pour qu'il me regarde en face, qu'il cesse de fuir mon regard. Ses yeux étaient rougis et il tremblait légèrement. J'avais si mal en le voyant ainsi. Je le serrais entre mes bras comme si mon étreinte pouvait effacer le mal qui le rongeait et dont j'ignorais encore tout.

« Dis-moi, s'il te plaît… »

Drago se retira alors de mon étreinte et se pencha pour récupérer le grimoire déposé sur la table de chevet. Il était ouvert à une page. Je regardais d'abord le titre interloqué « _Le sort de l'amour absolu_ ». Je compris immédiatement que c'était ce que je cherchais depuis si longtemps, la solution à ma lutte acharnée contre Voldemort. Je lisais pour moi ce poème une première fois, puis une seconde et très vite, je finis par le connaître par cœur. Je relevais doucement les yeux vers Drago.

« Merci mon amour.

- Ne fais pas ça Harry. Tu seras comme mort quand tu pourras concentrer notre magie. Tu seras plus vulnérable que jamais. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu ne reviendras jamais, jamais… Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie. »

Je l'embrassais profondément, passionnément, longuement, espérant ainsi lui faire réaliser l'étendue de mon amour. Je le sentais pleurer doucement et ses sanglots s'écrasaient dans mes baisers, il finit par murmurer :

« J'y arriverai pas sans toi, Harry.

- Si tu y arriveras, pour Raphaël, tu continueras pour lui. Je t'aime Drago Malefoy, je t'aime comme aucun autre être humain n'a aimé sur cette terre un autre être. Je te sens dans chaque parcelle de mon âme, dans chaque cellule de mon corps. J'ai conçu avec toi l'enfant de l'amour et je sais que je peux affronter Tom grâce à toi, car en moi, je déborde de l'amour que tu m'envoies à chaque instant. Il m'entoure comme un bouclier plus puissant que tous les sortilèges de défense que pourraient m'enseigner Rem. Je vais le faire car je veux un monde sans Voldemort pour Raphaël. Je vais le vaincre et tu as trouvé comment. Je t'aime mon ange.

- Non, ne fais pas ça.

- J'ai déjà commencé, tu te rappelles dans la tour d'astronomie. Je me suis senti vide, hors de moi, ma magie, mon âme était dans cette sphère et quand tu es arrivé, elle a enflé, elle resplendissait de milliers d'étoiles vertes. Je vais m'entraîner et quand je l'affronterais, je serai prêt pour Raphaël, pour toi. Je t'aime Drago Malefoy.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Ne me dis pas Adieu ! »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	28. Chapter 28 : Que la fête commence !

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Bien alors, pas trop triste, bon rassurez-vous les prochains chapitres vont être beaucoup plus heureux et légers… Il était temps... _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 28 : Que la fête commence !

(POV DRAGO)

Les derniers jours de décembre passèrent rapidement à Poudlard et ce 20 décembre marquait notre départ pour le 12, square Grimmaurd pour trois semaines de vacances. Oui, tous : La vieille demeure, quartier général du Phénix était pleine de monde pour ces fêtes de fin d'année. C'était le loup-garou de mon brun qui avait tenu à tout organiser pour que nous nous retrouvions en paix pour cette période des fêtes. Je reprenais ma chambre avec Harry, celle où j'étais tombé amoureux de lui à la fin du mois de Juillet. La chambre voisine avait été aménagée pour Raphaël qui sautait de joie à l'idée de découvrir l'endroit où nous nous étions aimés pour la première fois.

L'intelligence et la clairvoyance de cet enfant m'effrayaient parfois. Il était la symbiose parfaite d'Harry et de moi : il avait ainsi hérité de mon esprit sarcastique et de l'emportement excessif du beau brun. Tout un programme et à cinq ans seulement, il nous faisait déjà bien trop souvent perdre notre sang-froid à mon goût. Quant à la dernière chambre du premier, elle était pour mon parrain : Harry ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne de trop pour surveiller au mieux ma grossesse, le moindre vertige, la moindre nausée… Cela faisait au moins une chose sur laquelle Harry et Sev semblaient s'accorder… Ma grossesse les inquiétait tout les deux au plus au point.

Au second étage, une chambre était destinée au couple Weasley, une autre à Charlie et Granger, une troisième pour Lupin et à la demande expresse de mon brun, une dernière avait été réservée pour la Belette et Blaise. Ces deux là commençaient à l'exaspérer sérieusement, c'était une évidence. La situation avait sans aucun doute changé depuis le 1er septembre, nous étions loin de la haine du rouquin pour tout ce qui pouvait être serpentard… Le binôme, les heures de préparation des ASPICS, la présence plus ponctuelle d'Harry dans la vie de la Belette avaient facilité le rapprochement de nos deux meilleurs amis respectifs. En fait, ils étaient inséparables, ce qui ravissait Blaise et le frustrait terriblement. J'avais pensé qu'après ce fameux 12 décembre, les choses auraient évolué plus rapidement. Mais, non il n'y avait que dans un état proche de l'ébriété que la Belette semblait se rendre compte de ses sentiments bien plus qu'amicaux.

D'autres devaient nous rejoindre pour les repas de Noël et du nouvel an : Mac Gonagall et Maugrey avaient promis de s'arracher quelques instants de leur lutte au sein de l'ordre pour festoyer à nos côtés. Les jumeaux devaient ramener suffisamment de feuxfous pour illuminer le hall de Grimmaurd et faire ainsi hurler encore davantage la vieille folle qui le hantait. Bill Weasley et sa vélane de Fleur avaient promis de revenir de Paris à temps pour fêter les douze coups de minuit avec nous.

Il fallait le reconnaître : j'avais besoin de cela, de m'amuser, de penser à d'autres choses. D'abord, parce que je commençais à me sentir sérieusement barbouillé chaque matin, ce qui n'aidait pas à ma bonne humeur légendaire au réveil, ensuite, parce qu'Harry avait reconnu, après plusieurs heures de tortures sexuelles de ma part, qu'il était épuisé par ses entraînements et que ces trois semaines de repos lui était absolument nécessaires, enfin, parce que nous allions fêter notre premier noël avec notre fils. C'était dans cet état d'excitation que je laissais derrière moi Poudlard, ce satané grimoire, ses secrets, Vodemort et mon angoisse de perdre mon beau brun.

Les premiers jours furent tout simplement idylliques. Chaque matin le corps chaud d'Harry se pressait contre le mien, profitant de grasses matinées délicieusement tentantes. Je le caressais chaque jour et chaque jour, il répondait à mon amour dans une parfaite symbiose. Et puis, vers dix heures, Raphaël arrivait, sautait sur le lit prenant le ventre d'Harry pour un trampoline pour nous obliger à nous lever. Je serrais très fort ce petit être si pur et nous descendions ensemble en famille, prendre le petit-déjeuner. Harry ne le disait pas mais je savais que dans ces moments-là, son cœur rayonnait. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de construire une famille mais en cette veille de Noël, il avait pour lui son père adoptif, ses amis, son fils et moi.

Le repas de noël se déroula dans la plus totale euphorie. Madame Weasley, Molly comme elle me l'avait demandé et Granger avaient fait des merveilles dans le salon. La vieille tapisserie lugubre était cachée par un sapin gigantesque où de chatoyantes fées chantaient cette période heureuse. Raphaël courait après Pattenrond et jouait au pied de l'âtre. Nous étions tous autour de la table et j'étais juste heureux. Vers minuit, tombant de fatigue, la plupart des invités s'éclipsèrent dans leurs chambres, fébriles à l'idée de découvrir le lendemain une montagne de cadeaux au pied de leur lit. Eveillés, il ne restait que les cinq de Poudlard. Charlie s'était endormi dans le vieux fauteuil qu'affectionnait particulièrement Hermione, avec la sorcière brune calée sur ses genoux. Raphaël était lové dans les bras de mon brun, loin de notre monde. Je serrais le cou de mon Harry déposant de légers baisers dans sa nuque. Face à moi, se trouvaient Blaise et une belette légèrement éméchée.

« Vous vous arrêtez jamais tous les deux.

- Jaloux, Weasley ? Je suis sûr que Blaise pourrait contenter un grand nombre de tes désirs inassouvis. »

Harry et Hermione se retenaient de toute leur force de ne pas éclater d'un rire franc et sonore. Blaise me regarda mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré tandis que Ron piquait immédiatement son nez dans son assiette. Pathétique ! Encore pire que mon Harry à convaincre. Encore plus borné

« Tu sais, La belette, tu devrais te méfier quand même. Blaise est plutôt pas mal et si quelqu'un se réveille avant toi, tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts et le regretter amèrement. Regarde pour Harry ! Heureusement que j'ai un peu accéléré les choses, sinon, je crois qu'on en serait encore au point mort. Tu te souviens de notre baiser dans ce salon, cinq minutes beau brun, cinq minutes sans rien dire… »

Mon lion m'envoya alors un énorme coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Bien, je crois qu'on va vous laisser, Drago, tu viens avec moi, tout de suite ! On va se coucher, je dépose Raphaël dans son lit.

- Pas la peine de te fâcher pour que je te suive dans la chambre, tu sais.

- Arrête un peu, Malefoy. »

Je quittai le salon après un dernier clin d'œil à la belette et le rougissement plus qu'inhabituel de mon meilleur ami me surprit un peu. Lorsque mon beau brun me rejoignit dans notre chambre, il semblait faussement courroucé, mais je n'étais pas dupe une seconde devant son regard.

« Fais attention si tu le bouscules trop, il ne fera rien.

- Oui, enfin quand on ne le bouscule pas, il ne fait pas grand-chose non plus.

- Drago !

- Bien, j'ai compris et de toute manière, j'ai des choses plus importantes à penser.

- Quoi ?

- Il est minuit passé !

- Joyeux noël Drago !

- Joyeux noël à toi aussi mon amour ! Attends ! »

Il me regardait, visiblement surpris, tandis que je cherchais frénétiquement son cadeau que j'avais caché dans ma valise. Je glissai l'écrin subrepticement dans la poche de ma robe de sorcier avant de me retourner vers lui. Je m'emparai brusquement de sa main et le fit basculer sur le fauteuil où il avait dormi lors de ma première nuit ici. Mon brun se cala doucement sur mes genoux, sa tête s'encastrant parfaitement dans mon épaule, je sentais son doux souffle dans mon cou. Je me raclai légèrement la gorge, les mains légèrement tremblantes ce qui était assez pathétique pour un Malefoy.

« Harry ?

- Humm…

- Tu sais cette année pour moi a été véritablement démentielle. J'ai failli devenir un mangemort, j'ai essayé de tuer le vieux fou, mon parrain m'a sauvé et m'a déposé chez toi, il y a maintenant six mois. Tu étais dans ce fauteuil quand je me suis réveillé. Tu souriais en feuilletant un album de photos et tu irradiais. J'étais fasciné par cette aura qui t'entourait. Je te trouvais si beau mais j'avais peu d'espoir, enfin, j'étais Malefoy, tu étais Potter et puis tu as accepté que je devienne ton ami, tu m'as imposé à l'ordre. Tu m'as fait confiance plus que quiconque. C'était plus que je ne pouvais espérer recevoir et pourtant j'en voulais tellement plus. Je regrette presque l'époque où je te taquinais, je te désorientais comme ce fameux jour dans le salon. Merlin, tu avais l'air d'avoir apprécié et moi, quand je t'ai goûté ce jour-là, j'ai su qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus que toi dans ma vie. Non, ne m'interrompt pas… »

Je dessinais lentement avec mon doigt le contour de ses lèvres et remontais vers sa cicatrice.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter quelqu'un d'aussi pur que toi et non seulement tu me donnes tout ton amour, mais tu m'as fait cadeau de la plus belle vie qui soit. »

Je pris alors la main d'Harry. Je déposai un léger baiser sur sa peau douce et posai avec respect sa main sur mon ventre.

« Harry, veux-tu partager le reste de ta vie avec moi. Veux-tu t'unir magiquement à moi ? »

Je sortis de ma poche l'écrin qui contenait une bague sertie d'une émeraude de la couleur de ses yeux. Le temps me paraissait infini alors qu'il me fixait sans sembler comprendre.

« Harry, est-ce que tu veux ?

- Oui. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	29. Chapter 29 : Gryffondor forcément

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Bien alors, si ça ce n'est pas une déclaration dans les règles de l'art, je n'y connais plus rien… et maintenant la réaction du beau brun... _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 29 : Gryffondor forcément

(POV HARRY)

Ô doux Merlin, j'étais assis sur ses genoux et j'avais l'impression de mourir. Drago me paraissait encore plus beau si cela s'avérait humainement possible. Après avoir doucement passé sa main sur ma lèvre tout en me faisant une déclaration d'amour à tomber, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : me jeter sur lui pour qu'il me fasse encore l'amour comme la nuit précédente ; au lieu de cela, il dessinait lentement ma cicatrice avec son index, sans savoir à quel point ce geste sensuel me troublait, comme à chaque fois. J'avais l'impression curieuse qu'il avait répété souvent ce discours, et ce depuis de nombreuses semaines. Je voulais juste lui dire que je l'aimais moi aussi, passionnément mais il m'en empêcha. Il baisa alors ma main avec une telle dévotion que je dus me retenir de ne pas fondre en larme puis, il posa délicatement ma main sur son ventre pour que je sente la petite vie de Raphaël en lui et là, mon cœur rata un battement.

« Harry, veux-tu partager le reste de ta vie avec moi ? Veux-tu t'unir magiquement à moi ? »

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je me demandais ce que Drago cherchait dans les replis de sa robe de sorcier et lorsque je réalisais enfin le sens de ses paroles, il me présenta un écrin de velours noir. Il sortit délicatement une bague en or avec une émeraude. Je me demandais bêtement si on pouvait mourir d'amour à cet instant. Je n'avais jamais autant voulu quelque chose… Savoir que Drago resterait avec moi pour le restant de ma vie était simplement merveilleux. J'étais paralysé par toutes les émotions qui me submergeaient. Il semblait inquiet, attendant ma réponse, il réitéra sa question, une angoisse clairement présente dans sa voix.

« Harry, est-ce que tu veux ? »

Tout ce que je voulais lui dire, restait coincé dans ma gorge qui me brûlait littéralement et je prononçais difficilement un simple « Oui. »

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes comme pour sceller définitivement cette promesse. Je pleurais. Je riais en même temps. Je le voulais tellement… lui… en moi… à jamais. Je l'aimais plus que ma vie. Oui, Drago Malefoy, Oui, Drago. Il me souleva, un bras placé sous mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos et il me déposa sur ce lit où j'avais frémi la première fois que j'avais touché sa peau de nacre. Je ne voulais plus rien que lui appartenir à tout jamais. Il me fit l'amour avec tendresse, avec passion. C'était au-delà des mots, c'était magique.

Lorsqu'à dix heures, la petite tête blonde passa la porte de notre chambre, j'étais encore dans de doux rêves. Drago me serra délicieusement contre lui, nos corps s'encastrant à la perfection. Je clignais légèrement les yeux pour m'adapter au rayon de lumière qui me réveillait peu à peu.

« Bien dormi, petit lion.

- Comme jamais.

- Raphaël, tu peux venir ici, s'il te plaît ? »

Le petit garnement sauta de joie et se retrouva finalement entre nous deux.

« Raphaël, avant de te donner tes cadeaux, Harry et moi, on voulait t'annoncer que nous allons nous unir, nous marier magiquement. Tu seras avec nous, d'accord ? »

Les yeux de mon fils resplendissaient d'une joie pure et ses deux petits bras enserrèrent le cou de Drago puis le mien avec une ferveur incroyable. Après de longues minutes d'un bonheur parfait, je m'extirpais du lit.

« Bien, mon amour, Raphaël, que diriez-vous si nous descendions pour l'annoncer aux autres ? Surtout à Ron, avec un peu de chance, cela lui donnera des idées concernant Blaise. »

Nous descendîmes ensemble dans cette sombre cuisine où tous les êtres qui comptaient à mes yeux étaient regroupés. Drago me serra la main.

« Bonjour tout le monde. Joyeux noël !

- Harry ! Joyeux noël ! »

Ma petite Mione me sauta au cou avant même que je puisse souffler. Après lui avoir rendu son étreinte, je me raclai légèrement la gorge :

« S'il vous plaît, Drago et moi, on a quelque chose à vous dire. Drago ?

- Hier, j'ai demandé au beau brun ici présent, s'il voulait bien me supporter jusqu'à la fin des temps et il a dit oui. Nous allons nous unir magiquement. »

Tous les regards stupéfaits se tournèrent vers nous en même temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, Mione fondit en larme et me sauta à nouveau au cou. Suivi par Rem et Ron… Et finalement, chaque membre de ma famille de cœur nous félicita pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Drago était plaqué contre moi et il irradiait littéralement de bonheur. Je vis ses yeux pétillés de malice et il me susurra à l'oreille avec perversité :

« Je pensais à la nuit de noce, beau brun, il faudra que tu sois bien reposé. »

Je rougis à cette évocation et déposai brièvement un baiser sur la joue de mon ange démoniaque. La fin de ces vacances ne fut que pur délice à l'image de ce noël inoubliable et je sentais mon cœur se serrer douloureusement quand je m'engouffrai dans les flammes vertes pour atterrir dans notre appartement de Poudlard. Ce retour marqua trop précisément le retour à la réalité. Drago et moi avions vécu dans un doux cocon depuis trois semaines, vivant l'un pour l'autre, nous découvrant un peu plus et aimant encore davantage notre fils. J'étais réellement désespéré à l'idée que dans six mois, je devais le laisser repartir définitivement dans son époque.

Le train-train quotidien reprit, les cours de torture, pardon de potions avec ce cher grand ténébreux, les préparations aux ASPICS, les recherches de l'horcruxe et les entraînements avec Remus. Presque chaque soir désormais, je retrouvais mon loup-garou de parrain et nous nous entraînions longuement dans la salle sur demande. Le sort de l'amour absolu était excessivement difficile à atteindre. Dans un premier temps, je devais parvenir à canaliser mes émotions, ma haine, mon amour, ma colère, ma force magique, et les extraire de moi, devenir ce vide si effrayant. Ce ne serait que lorsque je maîtriserais parfaitement cette étape, que je pourrais passer à la seconde : à savoir attirer à moi la magie de ceux que j'aimais pour qu'elles se fondent à la mienne dans une sphère d'amour absolu. Ces entraînements m'épuisaient plus que je ne saurais le dire. Après une heure de tentative vaine, je m'écroulais sur le sol, totalement inconscient et Rem me réveilla :

« Enervatum.

- Humm…

- Comment te sens-tu, Harry ?

- J'ai réussi, non ?

- Oui, tu y es parvenu ! Tiens ! Mange !

- Oui, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, je n'en peux plus, Rem. »

Je me redressai péniblement, en m'appuyant sur mes coudes. Rem m'adressa un sourire sincère :

« Tu sais, je crois que l'élève est devenu le maître depuis bien longtemps. Tu pourrais prendre ma place en DCFM sans aucun problème.

- Oui, peut-être… Dis-moi, Rem…

- Oui, un problème ?

- Non, je me disais, tu as occupé ce poste lors de ma troisième année et maintenant, or, tout le monde sait que ce poste est maudit, que personne ne peut l'occuper plus d'un an. Pourquoi y arrives-tu alors malgré la malédiction de Tom ?

- Hé bien, je dirais que le loup-garou étant une créature par essence maudite, la malédiction de Voldemort n'a pas grand effet sur moi.

- Oui, probablement. Tu sais Dumbledore m'avait permis de voir son souvenir quand Tom était venu lui demander le poste et qu'il avait refusé. C'était effrayant. A un moment, j'ai même pensé qu'il allait…

- Qu'il allait, quoi ?

- Ô Merlin, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Comment ai-je fait pour passer à côté ? L'épée de Godric. Il ne visait pas Albus dans ce bureau ce jour-là. Il visait le seul objet connu ayant appartenu à Gryffondor et qui était lié à Poudlard à jamais puisqu'il s'y trouvait. C'est évident. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ?

- Harry, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes !

- J'ai juste résolu la cinquième mission que m'avait confiée Dumbledore. Il faudra que je passe le voir pour une petite discussion dans le bureau de Mac Gonagall. Je suis sûr que son portrait sera ravi d'apprendre que j'ai trouvé l'objet inconnu… Il ne sera pas surpris, Tom préférait forcément utiliser un objet de Godric, pour son orgueil, en plus le faire sous les yeux de Dumbledore. C'était tellement symbolique, é-vi-dent.

- Si tu le dis ? Heu, Harry, je sais que tu ne veux rien me dire sur cette quête mais par contre ton professeur veut te rappeler une chose ?

- Laquelle ?

- Tu es le seul que je connaisse qui nomme encore Voldemort par son prénom. Harry, n'oublie jamais qu'il n'est plus Tom, il n'est plus humain depuis longtemps.

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas et je vais le vaincre, je te le promets pour mes parents, pour Sirius, pour Gin, pour Albus et pour Tonks. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	30. Chapter 30 : Jeux dangereux

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Un chapitre drôle et léger où nos compères vont se montrer bien machiavéliques envers l'un d'entre eux... _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 30 : Jeux dangereux

(POV HARRY)

« Drago, Drago, tu es là ?

- Oui, dans la chambre de Raphaël. »

Lorsque je pénétrais dans la pièce, les deux têtes blondes de ma vie étaient couchées sur le lit. Drago lisait un conte au petit bout dont les yeux clignaient d'une fatigue évidente. Drago se leva tout doucement déposant une légère bise sur le front de notre enfant puis se dirigea vers moi, m'entraînant dans le salon à sa suite. Une fois, la porte refermée, je me jetai au cou du blond déposant des milliers de baisers sur ses lèvres :

« J'ai réussi, j'ai trouvé !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Non, tu sauras comme les autres. Dobby ? Dobby ? »

Un pop sonore retentit au milieu du salon, un petit être recouvert de différentes chaussettes et bonnets dépareillés, confectionnés par Mione, se précipita vers moi.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Potter a appelé Dobby !

- Dobby, j'ai deux services à te demander. Peux-tu s'il te plaît, aller chercher Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Blaise Zabini et leur dire de venir au plus vite, ensuite, apporte nous de quoi manger et boire, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter. Je le fais immédiatement. »

Un second pop et la petite créature grise disparaissait du salon, sous les yeux interloqués du blond qui partageait ma vie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi.

- Non, non, non, tu le sauras comme les autres : pas de privilèges, Monsieur le machiavélique Serpentard !

- Tu sais que je dispose d'armes de persuasion extrêmement puissante, beau brun ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce dont je suis capable pour parvenir à mes fins.

- Je demande à voir ! »

Ma petite réflexion semblait avoir piqué au vif mon ange et sans même que j'ai eu le temps de souffler, je me trouvai plaquer contre le mur, dévoré par les baisers fougueux de Drago. Son contact était un pur délice, un appel à la luxure et au pêché que je saisissais avec impatience et sans remords. Je sentis mes jambes flageolées, plus de ses assauts que de mon entraînement épuisant avec Rem. Il souriait diaboliquement à mon abandon. Je fus sorti de cette douce passion par les bruits annonçant l'arrivée de nos trois compères. Je repoussai alors Drago, tentant vainement de reprendre mon calme et une certaine contenance ce qui fit doucement rire mon blond. C'était perdu d'avance.

« Bonsoir vous trois ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, ça peut aller. En tout cas, tout va bien pour vous deux, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? »

Mione soupira, exaspérée par l'attitude puérile de Ron face à Drago.

« Ron, s'il te plaît… Alors, Harry, pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ? »

Alors que des victuailles surgissaient de nulle part sur la table basse, Drago m'entraîna vers l'un des fauteuils et je m'installais confortablement sur ses genoux, ma tête calée dans son épaule. Ron et Blaise s'installèrent dans un même mouvement sur le canapé tandis que Mione prenait le fauteuil qui nous faisait face. Tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur moi :

« J'ai trouvé le cinquième horcruxe.

- TU… Quoi ? Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !

- Hé Drago. Je voulais le dire à tout le monde, après tout, vous m'avez tous aidé dans cette recherche.

- Et où était-il ?

- Bureau de Mac Gonagall. L'épée de Godric ! En fait, je parlais avec Rem et je me suis rappelé d'un des souvenirs que m'avait fait découvrir Albus l'an dernier dans sa pensine. J'avais vu Tom le jour où il avait sollicité le poste de DCFM auprès du directeur de Poudlard. Je l'avais vu bouger sa baguette dans le bureau. Je me souviens avoir même eu peur qu'il n'attaque Dumbledore. Mais, en fait, c'était pour créer l'horcruxe : un objet de Poudlard, de Godric plus exactement, restant au cœur du château, symbole de ses années d'étudiant au vue de tous. C'est tellement… Enfin, ça lui ressemble tellement, que je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant.

- Bravo Harry !

- Bien, alors, il n'y a plus qu'à fêter ça ! Blaise débouche cette bouteille et plus vite que cela, j'ai soif ! »

Pendant une heure, ce salon ne fut que rire et plaisanterie, détente et complicité. Alors que les discussions se tarissaient légèrement, Drago me regarda d'un air entendu et adressa un clin d'œil complice à ma Mione. Je ne pouvais pas décemment être jaloux de ma frangine, tout de même ! Je devenais ridicule tellement j'aimais mon blond mais il m'interrompit dans mes étranges pensées en déclamant fortement :

« Bien, ce n'est pas tout ça ! Si on jouait un peu ? »

Ron regardait mon Drago légèrement interloqué et sûrement inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas complètement oublié qu'il était un Malefoy, son pire cauchemar depuis presque sept ans. Quant à moi, je savais parfaitement où mon blond voulait en venir et ne voulais rater à aucun prix une si belle occasion et je reprenais avec un enthousiasme non feint :

« Ce serait super… Mione, tu es d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, tu proposes quoi, Drago ?

- Action ou vérité ! Facile, il y a déjà la bouteille vide ! »

Après avoir poussé la table basse dans un coin de l'appartement, nous étions tous les cinq au pied de l'âtre assis en cercle, une bouteille vide au centre :

« Qui commence ?

- Les dames d'abord. Mione à toi l'honneur ! »

La petite sorcière brune lança la bouteille et après quelques tours, le culot de la bouteille se stabilisa devant moi.

« Alors, Harry, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité, ma puce.

- Bien alors, humm, je sais : quelle est ta plus grande peur ? »

Sans même réfléchir, la réponse parvint à mes lèvres :

« Que Drago me laisse seul. »

Le blond à mes côtés sembla se raidir et bafouilla :

« Mais je croyais que tu allais parler de Voldemort, je ne te laisserai pas, tu sais ! »

J'étais ému par cette déclaration de mon amour et je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de relancer la bouteille, qui cette fois, s'arrêta devant ma petite sœur :

« Action ou vérité Mione ?

- Vérité !

- Bien, alors si tu n'avais pas rencontré l'amour avec Charlie, lequel de nous quatre aurait pu devenir à tes yeux un compagnon ?

- Toi !

- Moi ? Ah bon ! »

J'éclatai de rire comme Blaise et Ron, ce n'était pas le cas de Drago qui arborait une jolie moue boudeuse. Mione relança aussitôt la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur le visage de mon amour. Il s'écria sans même que Mione ne lui pose la question « ACTION ! »

« Je réfléchis… Humm… je sais : fais trois fois le tour du salon en sautant après avoir métamorphosé tes oreilles en oreilles de lapin.

- Granger !

- Et c'est le jeu Malefoy ! »

Ronchonnant, mon blond s'exécuta, je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas rire, ce qui n'était pas le cas des trois autres qui s'esclaffait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à mes côtés, je le regardais intensément et ne pus m'empêcher de déclarer :

« C'était très courageux, mon lapin.

- Si tu m'appelles encore une seule fois comme ça, tu dors dans la chambre avec Raphaël, compris !

- Ne perds pas ta bonne humeur, Malefoy ! »

Cette fois, j'éclatais de rire franchement au grand désarroi de mon blond. Il se vengea en tournant rageusement la bouteille qui s'arrêta enfin sur Ron. Mione, Drago et moi sourions d'avance au petit jeu qui allait suivre et la torture se lisait sur le visage du rouquin : accepter de dire une vérité sans aucun doute gênante, et même plus, devant Drago ou affronter un gage de ce serpentard vicieux. Décidemment, le choix semblait cornélien pour mon meilleur ami. Finalement, il lâcha en désespoir de cause :

« Bon, Action…

- Bien, bien, bien, alors tu vas devoir embrasser celui qui se trouve à ta droite… Attention la belette un vrai baiser ! »

Ron rougit si violemment que j'eus presque de la peine pour le coup en traître que nous lui avions fait. Blaise était lui aussi gêné, plus par peur que Ron ne refuse sans doute et je voulais éviter cela à tout prix.

« Allez Ron, c'est le jeu ! »

Finalement résigné, le rouquin se tourna vers Blaise et ce que nous attendions tous se produisit… enfin, ce que Blaise attendait surtout. Lorsque Ron se détacha de Blaise, ce dernier semblait avoir définitivement quitté notre planète. Drago était aux anges de voir son meilleur ami avec cet air de béatitude sur le visage. Ron reprit ses esprits et lança à son tour la bouteille, arrêtée comme par magie devant Blaise… Je n'avais presque pas influencé son mouvement, à peine un léger sortilège d'attraction pour l'orienter à dessein.

« Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité !

- Tu as aimé, enfin, je veux dire, le baiser, tu as aimé ?

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute, Ron, sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

La couleur du visage de Ron à cet instant était alors indescriptible.

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	31. Chapter 31 : Viens vite c'est Raphaël

**Disclaimer **: le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT** **: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN…**

**  
****ATTENTION** **: SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS **(cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé** : Chapitre très court mais qui annonce un chapitre ô combien important… Romantiques, les deux prochains chapitres sont pour vous... Allez, bonne lecture à tous…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 31 : Viens vite... C'est Raphaël

(POV DRAGO)

Les jours se succédèrent à une allure désarmante. Le mois de janvier s'était écoulé sans même que je m'en rende compte et février avait déjà entamé son triste décompte. Le temps qui semblait filer à une allure prodigieuse me fit peur pour la première fois de ma vie car il me rapprochait inexorablement du départ de notre enfant et de la bataille décisive qui opposerait mon beau brun au mage noir. Je priais pour qu'Harry s'en sorte, qu'il ne soit pas blessé, ou même pire par cette pourriture qui avait fait de nos vies un enfer. Cependant, aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas penser à la guerre, à Voldemort, à mon père enfermé à Azkaban. Je voulais juste profiter de ma journée : qu'elle soit parfaite pour mon amour ! Juste parfaite…

C'était inimaginable de voir le chemin que nous avions parcouru tous les deux, depuis notre première rencontre sur le chemin de traverse, depuis la main qu'il avait refusée lors de notre rentrée à Poudlard et qui nous avait conduit à devenir des ennemis farouches pendant des années. Je ne parvenais pas à oublier cette nuit où mon parrain m'avait déposé à Grimmaurd, j'étais dans un sale état et je me souvenais particulièrement de mon réveil, de cette émotion foudroyante, de cette chaleur au contact de sa magie, de ses magnifiques yeux verts. J'avais été ébloui par sa beauté, par sa douceur. Tout en Harry m'attirait. C'était étrange de se dire qu'avant, nous n'avions eu de cesse de nous opposer. Maintenant, je ne pouvais m'éloigner de lui, même une minute. Je voulais lui apporter le bonheur qu'il méritait tellement, pour tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour moi.

Je pris quelques instants pour me concentrer : un visage apeuré, affolé. Granger m'adressa un sourire satisfait :

« Impressionnant ! Quel acteur !

- Ne me déconcentre pas… Et puis, d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ! Va rejoindre les autres.

- Harry t'attend avec Rem ?

- Oui, je lui ai simplement parlé d'une sortie à Londres et je lui ai dit de mettre sa plus belle robe de sorcier. Rem doit être en train de le distraire.

- Il se débrouille très bien. Harry n'est pas sorti depuis des heures.

- Allez Granger, oust ! Fiche-moi le camp d'ici. Tu vas tout gâcher sinon… A tout de suite, d'accord ? »

Alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait et disparaissait rapidement au fond du couloir, je faisais les cent pas dans le petit couloir scrutant le tableau de l'enfant au ballon, entrée de nos appartements. Je me concentrais pour recréer sur mon visage ce sentiment de panique et m'exhortais afin de trouver le courage d'aller affronter mon beau brun. C'était le moment ou jamais ! De toute façon, j'avais tout prévu. Il n'était pas question de reculer ou de tarder davantage.

Je murmurai le prénom de Raphaël et le passage vers notre appartement s'ouvrit aussitôt. J'aperçus aussitôt mon magnifique Harry, assis dans le canapé face à son parrain. Il était resplendissant. Il portait une robe bordeaux finement décorée aux manches et au col d'un liseré d'or. Cette tenue faisait ressortir encore davantage son regard si troublant et pénétrant. Il se redressa brusquement en me voyant :

« Viens vite… C'est Raphaël »

Et avant même que mon brun n'ait pu réagir, je m'engouffrais dans le passage laisser ouvert, entraînant à ma suite mon Harry et son parrain. Je courus aussi vite que je le pouvais pour maintenir mon avance sur mes poursuivants : le hall de Poudlard, les sabliers, deux étages, le passage secret de la sorcière chauve, trois escaliers et finalement le couloir menant à la tapisserie où des trolls apprennaient désespéramment à danser. J'entrai dans la salle sur demande, faisant attention à ce qu'Harry me voit y pénétrer et je laissai entrouverte la porte magique. Harry était dans l'encadrement, visiblement essoufflé…

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	32. Chapter 32 : Rien n'existe hors de lui

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Alors, alors, que va-t-il se passer ????? On y est enfin… l'union de Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter... _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 32 : Rien n'existe hors de lui

(POV HARRY)

Je m'apprêtais à entrer dans la salle sur demande mais Rem me stoppa dans mon élan, il me prit la main pour me retenir alors que je tremblais… Que s'était-il donc passé ? J'avais envie de hurler mais Rem poussa la porte et ce que je découvris, fut un choc véritable. Mon cœur s'arrêta brusquement de battre. Quand je le sentis de nouveau, j'avais l'impression qu'il allait imploser dans ma poitrine.

La salle sur demande était devenue une gigantesque nef, une cathédrale de cristal et de glace. Des rayons de lumière pénétraient dans les vitraux multicolores. Des fées chantaient au fond de la nef qui devait bien mesurer cent mètres de long. Des bancs étaient répartis de part et d'autre de la travée, le tapis était recouvert de milliers de pétales de roses blanches. Chaque banc était relié au suivant par un cordon d'or. Mes amis, ma famille étaient répartis de part et d'autre de l'allée. J'aperçus d'abord Fleur et Bill, Maugrey, Kingsley… Rem me tira doucement par la main et m'obligea à avancer. Drago était au bout de cette allée. Chaque pas me faisait découvrir de nouveaux visages, Miss Figgs, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, Fred et Georges, Dean, Seamus, Nev, et Ernie. Au premier rang, Charlie et ma petite Mione, Blaise et Ron… De l'autre côté, Narcissa Malefoy, sans ce cher Lucius pourrissant toujours à Azkaban depuis son arrestation au ministère et Severus Rogue.

J'avais l'impression que tout tanguait dangereusement autour de moi, j'étais à seulement quelques mètres de Drago. Raphaël se trouvait à sa gauche, il me souriait avec cette douceur qui le caractérisait tant. J'avais envie de pleurer. Rem déposa ma main dans celle de Drago. Il s'éloigna, je le suivis des yeux et je le vis s'asseoir à côté de Rogue. Je retournai mon regard vers Drago. Ses yeux pétillaient et brillaient. Il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant et murmura doucement :

« Prêt Monsieur Potter »

Je ne pouvais rien dire. Toute ma gorge se consumait littéralement. Un être blanc apparut à nos côtés, un vieux druide avec une barbe et des cheveux fins et blancs.

« Aujourd'hui, 14 février 1998, devant leurs amis et leur famille, nous allons unir deux êtres magiquement, deux êtres exceptionnels au parcours si intense. Monsieur Malefoy Drago, voulez-vous joindre vos deux mains à celle de Monsieur Potter Harry pour cette cérémonie magique ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Monsieur Potter Harry, voulez-vous joindre vos deux mains à celle de Monsieur Malefoy Drago pour cette cérémonie magique ?

- oui, je le veux. »

Je regardais mon ange, je l'aimais tellement en cet instant.

« Par la grande Circée et le puissant Merlin,

Que ses deux êtres soient sereins,

Qu'ils se rejoignent et se confondent

Par delà leur magie, qu'ils se fondent… »

Le reste du discours du druide me parut lointain : je l'entendais murmurer, chanter des vers dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas et je sentais que ma magie sortait progressivement de mon corps et m'entourait. J'apercevais aussi l'aura verte de Drago. Elle était complètement hors de lui comme la mienne. Je flottais, mais ce n'était pas là juste une sensation, Drago et moi étions vraiment à quelques centimètres du sol et nos deux flux magiques amplifiaient au rythme de la voix du druide. Elles se rejoignaient et se mélangeaient pour ne former qu'une immense sphère de protection. Je me sentais épuisé comme jamais et sans que je comprenne comment ma magie se réappropriait mon corps. L'essence magique verte de mon ange se rétractait également dans le sien.

La voix du vieux druide paraissait à nouveau plus proche. Mon cœur battait trop vite. Mes jambes flageolaient dangereusement alors que mes pieds touchaient à nouveau le sol de la salle sur demande. Drago avait l'air tout aussi éreinté que moi.

« Par le puissant Merlin, par la grande Circée,

Plus qu'un vous ne formez. »

Mon blond s'avança et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Ses yeux exprimaient tant d'émotions que j'en frissonnais, son sourire était radieux. Il était heureux, ému, comblé, attentif, concentré, tendre, amoureux, passionné. Dans ce geste que j'aimais tant, il enleva sa main droite de ma taille et passa son index sur mon visage pour repousser mes mèches brunes. Il dégagea précautionneusement mon front et dessina lentement la cicatrice laissée par Tom alors que je n'avais qu'un an. Son pouce frôla ma joue et passa délicatement sur ma lèvre comme s'il essayait en cet instant de se remémorer chaque partie de mon visage, chaque sensation éprouvée. Doucement, il se rapprocha de moi.

« Je voulais juste te dire devant notre fils, devant ma mère, mon parrain, ton père adoptif, ta petite Mione, la Belette et mon meilleur ami que tu as tout changé à jamais. Je t'aime depuis toujours et à tout jamais. Je suis toi au plus profond de mon âme. Tu es ma raison d'être ici. Tu m'as apporté plus que quiconque. Je t'aime plus que l'infini, Harry, mon beau brun, mon petit lion, mon amour. »

Ses lèvres s'appuyèrent sur mon visage, il embrassa ma cicatrice puis s'empara enfin de mes lèvres avec douceur et passion.

« Je t'aime Drago Malefoy, je t'aime tellement »

Alors que je souriais à mon ange, la salle se leva dans un même mouvement. Une pluie d'étoiles scintillantes tomba du plafond de la nef pour sceller notre union. En peu de temps, chacune des personnes qui m'étaient proches, venaient me serrer dans leur bras, me féliciter, m'embrasser. Mione semblait inconsolable et elle commença à sangloter doucement sur mon épaule. Les larmes que je refoulais finirent par déborder de mes yeux et nous restâmes ainsi ma petite sœur et moi pendant un très long moment. La suite aurait pu me terrasser sur place aussi sûrement qu'un avada de Tom. Mon rouquin de grand frère serra doucement mon Drago et lui demanda de prendre bien soin de moi, de veiller sur moi comme il l'avait fait pendant sept ans. Raphaël nous regardait tendrement et après de longues minutes, il s'élança pour me sauter au cou, visiblement bouleversé, il n'avait pas bougé depuis la disparition magique du druide. Drago s'approcha et nous formions tous les trois un tout, une unité indivisible et parfaite. Ce moment unique était gravé en moi et ne disparaîtrait jamais, même à ma mort. Drago murmura finalement :

« Prêt à fêter notre union beau brun !

- Sans aucun problème mon ange. »

Alors d'un simple mouvement de tête de mon blond adoré, la salle sur demande se métamorphosa en une sublime salle de réception. Une dizaine de tables rondes aux nappes blanches encadraient une piste de danse bien trop grande. Des centaines de bougies flottaient autour de nous et de lourds rideaux de velours encadraient la porte de la salle.

Je confiais Raphaël à Hermione et je serrais fermement la main que me tendait Drago. Tous s'éloignaient de nous et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls au centre de la piste. Une mélodie mélancolique et romantique, douce et profonde, se répandit dans toute la pièce et dans l'air. Après avoir légèrement serré sa main gauche sur ma taille, drago me fit bouger en douceur et mon rythme se calqua magiquement à ses pas. Nous restâmes ainsi de très longues minutes, Charlie et Mione nous rejoignirent sur la piste, tendrement enlacés, suivis peu après par Bill et Fleur, Molly et Arthur.

D'autres invités s'installaient à leur table où de succulents mets confectionnés par les elfes apparaissaient. Je regardais au loin : Blaise était seul, désemparé, collé au mur comme s'il pouvait se fondre en lui. Ron s'était assis à une des tables. Je murmurai à Drago :

« Fais venir Blaise sur la piste de danse, je ramène Ron et on les laisse, ça a assez duré, tu ne crois pas ? »

Il acquiesça en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers mon meilleur ami, laissant quelques secondes à mon grand désespoir mon ange. Je regardais Ron et le tirai rudement vers moi.

« Allez, viens ! »

Je le poussai bien contre son gré au centre de la piste.

« Tu fais quoi, Harry ?

- Je t'aide, espèce de crétin. »

Je me décalai tandis que Drago dans le même temps poussait Blaise. Le sorcier métis manqua de tomber et le rouquin le retint au dernier moment. Nous nous éloignâmes, les laissant décider de leur avenir, nier l'évidence encore une fois ou enfin reconnaître ce que tout le monde semblait avoir parfaitement réalisé depuis des mois.

Cette soirée dura ainsi toute la nuit. Je ne pouvais que sourire dans les bras d'un ange, mon ange à tout jamais. Je n'arrivais pas à réaliser tout ce qui s'était produit ce soir. J'étais à lui et lui était à moi, à tout jamais ensemble. Devant tous, nous avions uni nos destins, nos magies, devant notre enfant de l'amour. J'étais seul dans cette grande salle aux tentures bordeaux, devant un être merveilleux, vêtu d'une robe bleue nuit, qui m'aimait sincèrement et c'était tout ce qui comptait en cet instant : lui et rien n'existait hors de lui.

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	33. Chapter 33 : La chambre vide

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Après ce doux passage romantique à souhait, retour à l'action et au galop... _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 33 : La chambre vide

(POV DRAGO)

Je jouais doucement avec les mèches brunes de mon Harry, mon mari devant la communauté sorcière, le survivant, le héros de Sorcière Magazine, sexe symbole de toute une génération de demoiselle, cette vélane au masculin, et il était désormais mien, seulement mien. Je dévorais des yeux ces fesses aux formes rebondies et fermes que je connaissais maintenant parfaitement. Il me paraissait tellement magnifique, il se dégageait de lui une telle aura de puissance, de force et en même temps une bonté, une douceur qui ne faisaient que renforcer sa présence, il me semblait être d'ailleurs, un être au dessus de tous, et cet être m'appartenait à moi autant que je lui appartenais, totalement, en fait, il était moi et j'étais lui. Je l'aimais tellement que parfois ça me terrifiait. Je me rapprochais doucement de son corps chaud et je me surpris à penser que nous étions faits pour nous fondre l'un dans l'autre : nos corps s'emboîtaient à la perfection, comme nos magies.

Je m'inquiétais réellement pour lui, il était encore une fois épuisé et je n'en étais absolument pas le responsable. Il s'agissait des entraînements avec le loup-garou. Il ne se ménageait pas, cela faisait trois mois que j'avais découvert ce satané sortilège de l'amour absolu. Même s'il n'en parlait que peu, je savais qu'il arrivait désormais à rester conscient en se séparant de son âme et de sa magie mais il en souffrait, terriblement. Il était, dans ces moments-là, comme aspiré, victime d'un baiser de détraqueurs. J'espérais juste que cela ne se terminerait pas par un drame, j'essayais juste de m'en convaincre, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue.

Comment ferait mon merveilleux brun si Voldemort profitait de ce moment pour attaquer ? Il ne serait alors qu'une poupée vide et sans force et dont le mage noir ne ferait qu'une bouchée. Il m'avait dit hier qu'il souhaitait commencer la seconde étape. Désormais, il devrait y avoir tous ceux qu'ils aimaient : Raphaël, Rem, Ron, Mione, Blaise et moi. Oui, curieusement, il m'avait annoncé qu'il ne concevait pas de réaliser ce sortilège sans que Blaise soit présent. Il était maintenant très proche de lui, des confidents, heureusement pour mon meilleur ami que j'avais une confiance totale en lui… Enfin, j'avais surtout confiance en son amour pour le rouquin. On pouvait dire qu'ils en avaient mis du temps tous les deux mais, la ténacité de mon beau brun était finalement parvenue à briser les dernières réticences de la Belette.

Je le regardais toujours dormir. Je passais mes mains le long de son dos, sa peau était si douce. Je calai mon visage dans son cou, sentant son doux souffle contre moi et je respirais cette odeur de vanille, l'odeur de mon tendre Harry. J'avais tellement peur de le perdre, je n'étais pas certain que mon beau brun ait réalisé à quel point je l'aimais et combien j'étais terrifié par cette foutue prophétie, par ce combat, par ce sortilège, par l'idée de le perdre. Nous venions seulement de nous unir devant nos amis et nos familles, nous allions avoir un enfant, il ne pouvait me laisser seul, pas maintenant. Jamais en fait, je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir y survivre, j'en étais même certain. Il était toute ma vie.

Je l'entendis alors gémir dans son rêve puis, il se raidit brutalement, on aurait dit qu'il convulsait. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Je vis ses beaux yeux émeraude mais la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Ils étaient voilés, ailleurs loin de ce lit. Il hurlait comme un dément, un cri de douleur effrayant qui me glaça littéralement le sang. Sa cicatrice était plus rouge que jamais, comme si un sortilège l'avait atteint dans son sommeil. Des mots sortaient de sa bouche mais je ne les comprenais pas. Ils n'avaient aucun sens… Il… Merlin, il parlait fourchelang. Il était brûlant, pâle, en sueur et je ne savais pas, je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait… J'étais juste pétrifié, terrorisé. Aussi brutalement que cette crise, les convulsions s'arrêtèrent. Il se redressa brusquement et son regard était désespéré, en pleur. Il suffoquait et hurla :

« Raphaël !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Raphaël !

- De quoi parles-tu ? »

Avant même que je réalise quoi que ce soit, Harry était debout et se précipitait déjà vers la porte. Je le suivis aussi vite que je le pouvais. Quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, il était comme prostré, anesthésié, il était à genoux au pied du lit de notre fils… VIDE !

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	34. Chapter 34 : Kreattur, Bellatrix et Nagi

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Alors Raphaël a disparu ... _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 34 : Kreattur, Bellatrix et Nagini

(POV HARRY)

J'étais au pied du lit de Raphaël. Je manquais d'air, j'étouffais littéralement. Je sentis Drago arrivé, il était à côté, il ne bougeait pas. Je n'y arrivais pas, je n'y arrivais pas, pas ça, pas lui, pas notre enfant ! Je hurlais intérieurement pour que cette espèce de salopard ne lui fasse aucun mal, qu'il ne le touche pas. Je ne parvenais pas parler, tout ce qui aurait pu sortir de ma gorge était irrémédiablement bloqué. Drago me tira violemment et me poussa contre le mur faisant tomber la petite lampe de chevet qui se brisa au pied de la table.

« Putain Harry, putain parle ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Où est Raphaël ?

- La cabane !

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

Avant même d'entendre la protestation de Drago, je sortis pour atteindre notre chambre, mon blond me suivit précipitamment. Je murmurai un sort qui nous habilla tous les deux en un instant et je conjurai nos baguettes posées au pied de notre lit. Je lui lançai la sienne, passant dans le couloir à vive allure, sans lui adresser le moindre mot, j'en étais de toute façon incapable. Je franchissais l'entrée magique où était toujours accroché le portrait de l'enfant au ballon. Je courais dans les couloirs froids et déserts de Poudlard. Il faisait encore nuit et tous les occupants du château étaient sans aucun doute profondément endormis, dans de doux rêves alors que je vivais dans mon pire cauchemar, le pire d'entre tous. Je priais de toutes mes forces pour que je n'arrive pas trop tard, par pitié que notre enfant soit sauf ! Drago était à quelques mètres derrière moi et je sentais sa peur au plus profond de mon âme comme il devait probablement sentir la mienne également. Les sabliers magiques, le hall de Poudlard, le froid de la nuit, le parc désert… Ce parc que je connaissais mieux que tout autre, la forêt interdite, les escaliers menant à la cabane d'Hagrid et l'arbre de Rem. Je hurlai le sortilège en direction du saule cogneur.

« Immobilis »

Le saule cogneur s'arrêta instantanément. Drago m'avait rejoint. Je m'emparai brutalement de sa main comme pour me rassurer, trouver un point d'ancrage, quelque chose qui me ramène à une réalité plus douce et il n'y avait que lui pour y parvenir. Il respirait vite, son cœur battait très fort, tout comme moi. Ensemble, nous nous glissions par le passage secret que les maraudeurs empruntaient pour se rendre dans la cabane hurlante où à chaque pleine lune, mon loup-garou de parrain se transformait quand il n'était encore qu'un étudiant à Poudlard. J'avançais avec Drago dans ce tunnel sombre et poussiéreux et nous entendions au loin des voix, des cris. Après une marche qui me parut interminable, je poussais doucement la porte et me retrouvais avec mon ange devant l'escalier au bois vermoulu de la vieille maison hantée. Les cris qui étaient de plus en plus proches provenaient du premier étage. Je murmurais un « silencio » pour que personne ne nous entende arriver, les planches des escaliers auraient alerté nos ennemis par leur grincement désagréable. J'entendais Raphaël pleurer. Merlin, sauvez-le ! Tout mais pas lui… Je m'arrêtai brusquement devant la porte entrebâillée.

« Kreattur, tu as parfaitement accompli ta mission. »

La voix stridente de Bellatrix me sortit de mes pensées.

« Ne bouge plus, espèce de sale garce !

- Tiens, Potter ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Oh mais c'est qu'on n'est pas venu seul, mon cher neveu est là aussi. Je vais pouvoir finir le travail que j'avais commencé en juillet. »

Toute ma magie tourbillonnait en moi et je me giflai mentalement pour canaliser mes émotions et mon pouvoir.

« Relâche Raphaël ! Tout de suite !

- Allons Potter, soyons un peu sérieux, veux-tu ? Tu comptes faire quoi sans baguette ? EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Avant même que Drago ou moi ayons pu bouger, nos deux baguettes s'étaient envolées pour retomber au pied de la brune. Un immense serpent sifflait et ondulait à ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?

- Voyons et dire qu'on m'avait dit que tu étais intelligent. J'avais une mission : t'attirer hors de Poudlard pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai su par Kreattur que cet enfant comptait plus que tout pour toi. Il me l'a amené jusqu'ici. Comment as-tu pu laisser en vie un elfe de maison qui t'avait déjà trahi ? Ta stupidité, mon pauvre Potter est incommensurable.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ?

- Et bien, Nagini est entré en contact avec toi dans ton rêve pour que tu saches que ton fils était en danger, pour que tu viennes à son secours. C'était trop facile. Tu es si prévisible… Maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres me récompensera comme personne…

- Il ne récompensera que ta dépouille. »

Je restais aussi froid et calme que je l'avais appris dans toutes les séances d'entraînement. Je devais évacuer ma haine pour cette salope de brune pour l'atteindre.

« Tu vas regretter de t'être attaqué à un enfant de cinq ans.

- Potter, je t'en prie, ne m'insulte pas, tu crois vraiment que tu m'impressionnes.

- Tu devrais pourtant l'être ! Tu vas payer cette fois !

- Mon pauvre… »

Mon bras lança une décharge magique et le corps de Bellatrix fut projeté violemment à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'était évanouie sous le choc et Drago et moi nous précipitâmes vers Raphaël qui était recroquevillé au fond sous une vieille fenêtre aux carreaux crasseux. Il avait replié ses jambes sur sa poitrine et sanglotait faiblement. Malheureusement, Nagini se redressa devant nous, il nous barrait le chemin pour atteindre notre enfant. Le long serpent ondulait et sifflait un langage que j'étais le seul à pouvoir comprendre.

« Il t'attend… Viens à moi… Il t'attend »

Je commençais alors une incantation que j'avais déjà trois fois utilisée depuis cet été :

« Serpent que tu étais

La magie noire t'a changé

A jamais, tu devais

L'âme de Tom abriter.

Que par ces mots, je te libère

Qu'à jamais disparaisse de toi ce transfert

Et que son âme se meurt en enfer. »

Nagini s'écroula alors. Une fumée grisâtre s'échappait peu à peu de la bête, comme pour le journal de Jedusor et les autres horcruxes. Le serpent était mort. Drago courut aussitôt vers Raphaël sans perdre une seconde. Il le serrait aussi fort que possible. Je n'avais pas bougé, regardant tour à tour, Nagini, Bellatrix inconsciente et Kreattur, cet être vil et cruel caché sous une chaise qui avait sans l'ombre d'un remords livrer un enfant innocent en pâture dans cette guerre ignoble.

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	35. Chapter 35 : La médicomage de Sainte Man

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Un chapitre double : une première partie inquiétante une seconde beaucoup plus drôle ... _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 35 : La médicomage de Sainte mangouste

(POV DRAGO)

Harry était au centre de la pièce. Je le regardais. Il rayonnait de puissance, tout son être semblait concentrer la magie de ce monde. Son aura or et blanche que j'étais pourtant habitué à voir depuis si longtemps me paraissait encore plus pure que d'habitude, encore plus forte et brillante. Sa respiration était extrêmement saccadée et se calmait très progressivement. Il était visiblement épuisé de cette destruction d'un nouvel horcruxe. Il n'avait pas tué Bellatrix. Je savais bien sûr qu'il la haïssait comme personne mais il détestait encore plus la mort. Il devait vaincre Voldemort pour mettre fin à la prophétie qui les liait depuis sa naissance mais j'avais compris qu'en dehors de ce combat, il ferait désormais tout son possible pour ne tuer personne d'autres et comme lisant mes pensées, il murmura à mon intention :

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu. Au dernier moment, j'ai arrêté. »

Je me relevai tenant toujours fermement notre petit Raphaël dont les sanglots s'étaient espacés pour laisser place à de légers hoquets.

« Je sais et c'est pour ça que je t'aime tellement, beau brun. »

Il m'adressa un petit sourire gêné, mal à l'aise et se rapprocha de moi. Il avait peut-être peur que je lui en veuille d'avoir épargné cette garce qui m'avait laissé pour presque mort, il y a quelques mois mais c'était bien loin de ce que j'éprouvais, j'étais simplement heureux que Raphaël et lui ne soient aucunement blessé. Alors qu'il était tout à côté de nous, il commença à caresser les cheveux de notre petit bout tout doucement, il le couvrait de baisers tendres et j'étais navré de devoir le ramener à la réalité.

« Il faut appeler l'ordre.

- C'est fait. Je viens d'appeler Rem. Ils arrivent !

- Tu quoi ? Comment ? Quand ? »

Mon Harry était visiblement gêné.

« Oh oui, c'est vrai, je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Depuis deux semaines, je me suis rendu compte que j'arrivais à parler à certaines personnes, enfin à entrer dans leur pensée, pas aussi fort qu'avec toi… J'y suis arrivé avec Mione et Rem, enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé avec d'autres.

- Tu deviens vraiment très impressionnant Beau Brun. »

Il ne put retenir un adorable rougissement et j'éclatai de rire. Mais son visage se figea brutalement sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Il me poussa violemment et je tombai à la renverse, tenant toujours Raphaël dans mes bras. Je tournai la tête et j'aperçus seulement l'éclair rouge provenant de la baguette de Bellatrix heurter de plein fouet la poitrine de mon petit lion qui s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol, lourdement et les lèvres de ma vieille folle de tante se crispèrent alors en une sorte de sourire de victoire. La porte claqua à ce moment là et je me retournai vers la source de ce bruit. La moitié de l'ordre du Phénix venait de franchir l'encadrement. J'étais littéralement figé par les dernières secondes, je n'arrivais pas à bouger, à parler et j'entendais à peine le hurlement de Rémus à la vision de cette scène, suivi d'un « STUPEFIX » lancé dans un même temps par le loup-garou, Maugrey et Kinglsey. Bellatrix fut projeté contre le mur où elle était encore inconsciente il y a quelques minutes.

Lorsque je retrouvais une certaine lucidité, mes yeux se posèrent sur la forme étendue à quelques mètres de moi. Je me précipitai vers le corps de mon amant… Ô Merlin, non pas ça ! Ô Merlin, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui ! Par pitié, qu'il ne me laisse pas seul. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, priant pour qu'il réponde enfin à mon baiser. Je commençais à perdre tout espoir lorsqu'un léger gémissement douloureux s'étouffa dans ma gorge… Il n'était pas mort…

J'étais sur ce fauteuil inconfortable depuis des heures, si fatigué, sans force après cette nuit atroce. Je le vis d'abord ouvrir les yeux, papillonnant pour les laisser s'habituer à la lumière du jour qui perçait au travers des rideaux de cette chambre blanche. Je n'avais qu'une envie : le regarder, rester ainsi à ses côtés, juste pour découvrir chaque trait de son visage encore et encore. Progressivement, il réalisa où il se trouvait, dans une chambre d'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Il essaya de se redresser sur ses coudes mais il retomba aussitôt lourdement. Sa vaine tentative me fit sortir de ma contemplation léthargique et je me précipitai vers lui.

« Harry !

- Puisqu'il paraît que c'est mon prénom.

- Tu peux arrêter ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Fatigué mais ça va. Je suis resté longtemps inconscient ?

- Quelques heures ?

- Et Raphaël, comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, ne t'en fais pas !

- J'ai eu si peur.

- Nous n'avons rien eu, tu nous as poussé à temps, c'est toi qui as pris tout le sort en pleine poitrine.

- Drago ?

- Oui, beau brun ?

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Pardon ? De quoi parles-tu ? Tu m'as sauvé, tu as sauvé notre fils ! Quels reproches pourrais-je te faire ?

- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé une seule fois.

- Idiot !

- Je croyais… Désolé.

- Tout ce que je comprends, c'est que Monsieur Potter a des exigences à mon encontre. Le survivant, le héros de cette génération a des doléances et bien quelles sont-elles, Monsieur Potter ? »

Un sourire lubrique s'imprima aussitôt sur mes lèvres de chat affamé qu'il venait de réveiller.

« Alors Monsieur Potter, votre décision ?

- Je vous laisse décider seul, Monsieur Malefoy. »

Je m'approchais doucement de son visage. Je soufflais entre ses lèvres alors qu'il rougissait délicieusement devant la lueur perverse qu'il découvrait dans mes yeux. Il était absolument adorable, si timide et désireux dans le même temps.

« Je suis encore fatigué, tu sais,

- Trop tard, beau brun, trop tard ! »

Je me hissai dans le lit, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Alors que j'entamais un délicat baiser sur sa bouche parfaite, je sentais sa douce langue répondre à mes caresses de plus en plus empressées et chaque cellule de mon corps vibrait délicieusement à ce contact. Il gémissait de plaisir lorsque j'imprimais avec mes hanches un mouvement de va et vient, me frottant à son bas ventre pour stimuler son imagination, comme s'il en avait besoin le moins du monde. Ayant péniblement écarté l'espèce de chemise atroce fournie par la médicomage à son arrivée, ma main brûlante toucha finalement son torse et mes derniers neurones encore connectés se mirent en mode veille quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement :

« Monsieur Malefoy !

- Merlin, pas elle ! Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser seul avec Harry un petit moment. »

Je soupirai et me relevai lentement :

« Madame Marchbanck.

- Je vous avais demandé de me prévenir dès son réveil et non seulement vous ne le faites pas mais vous fatiguez dangereusement le patient. C'est scandaleux. Sortez de là immédiatement !

- Eh Drago, tu restes là ! Non, mais ça ne va pas !

- Monsieur Potter, je suis votre médicomage. Le sort que vous avez reçu aurait pu tuer n'importe quel sorcier, alors vous avez besoin de repos et cet espèce d'animal s'apprêtait à vous faire Merlin sait quoi dans ce lit d'hôpital.

- L'amour, il s'apprêtait à me faire l'amour et je peux vous garantir que ce traitement là ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. Soyez-en certaine !

- Et où avez-vous eu votre diplôme de médicomage, jeune homme ?

- Espèce de… »

Je me précipitai vers mon beau brun et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres pour les sceller :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Repose-toi ! Elle a raison. »

Il fulminait littéralement contre la grosse femme qui me lançait des regards courroucés et choqués. Alors que la vieille me tirait par le bras en direction de la sortie, j'entendis mon petit lion marmonner un très mature :

« Vieille bique !

- J'ai entendu Monsieur Potter !

- Je veux que Drago reste.

- Quand vous aurez dormi !

- Mais j'ai déjà dormi pendant plusieurs heures

- Une semaine me ferait des vacances, Monsieur Potter.

- ESPECE DE… »

La porte se referma sur mon amour…

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	36. Chapter 36 : Il m'attend

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Bien alors, désolée mais la fin approche et les chapitres à venir vont être de plus en plus tristes et sombres et celui-là en fait parti… Voldemort se prépare à attaquer... _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 36 : Il m'attend

(POV HARRY)

Après trois de jours de torture avec cette mangemort en blouse blanche, j'étais ravi de regagner mon appartement avec Drago. Je savais que Raphaël m'y attendait et j'avais hâte d'embrasser mon fils qui n'avait pas pu entrer à Sainte Mangouste pour me voir durant ma convalescence. J'avais également hâte de parler enfin à mon ange. Trois jours que j'évitais pitoyablement ces questions sur cette terrifiante nuit, sur ce que j'avais vu dans mon rêve, sur ce que m'avait dit Nagini au moment où je l'avais détruit.

Lorsque je passais enfin le tableau à l'enfant au ballon, je retrouvais la quiétude de nos appartements, une sorte de sérénité qui m'avait lâchement abandonnée depuis mon réveil et ce terrible cauchemar. Les deux yeux si similaires aux miens me regardaient avec une tendresse infinie, souriant de me voir enfin de retour et finalement Raphaël se précipita vers moi et manqua de me faire tomber sous le regard attendri et embué de mon serpentard de mari.

J'étais fatigué comme je l'avais rarement été. J'étais triste aussi car je savais que le moment que nous attendions tous depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé. Je savais que Voldemort était prêt, ce n'était plus que l'affaire de quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus avant que je ne me retrouve confronté à lui pour notre dernier combat. Je le savais, Nagini me l'avait perfidement susurré. Il fallait juste que je trouve le courage de le dire à mon époux et c'était bien cela le problème. Je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir et je craignais plus que tout, sa réaction.

Cette journée fut celle de notre famille, je restais là avec Drago et notre enfant, blotti au pied de la douce chaleur du feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre de notre salon. Je m'émerveillais des jeux inventés par la petite tête blonde : des histoires de sorciers, de chevaliers épris de justice et de liberté, de princesse en danger qu'il fallait sauver coûte que coûte. Quand les yeux de ce dernier se fermèrent malgré lui, clos par la fatigue de cette journée qui s'achevait, je compris que le moment que j'avais repoussé et redouté était enfin arrivé. Je pris dans mes bras mon petit amour et partis le border dans son lit, lui déposant de doux baisers sur le front. Quand je refermais finalement la porte de sa chambre, Drago était toujours sur le fauteuil, assis, il contemplait dans une rêverie étrange le feu.

« Drago ?

- Alors, vas-y ! Je t'écoute. »

Je m'approchai de lui et m'agenouillai à ses pieds. Je posai mes mains sur ses genoux. C'était si dur… Comment annoncer à la personne que l'on aime que peut-être il devrait continuer sa vie sans moi, que ce combat que nous redoutions était pour bientôt.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Même si tu me bloques l'entrée de ton esprit depuis trois jours, je sais que tu as des choses graves à me dire, vas-y ! Je t'en prie.

- J'ai demandé à l'ordre de venir demain à 19 heures au square Grimmaurd.

- Pourquoi ?

- La nuit où Raphaël a disparu, j'ai vu Tom dans mon rêve, puis Nagini… C'est comme cela que j'ai su pour son enlèvement et que j'ai également compris qu'il était dans la cabane hurlante. J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai compris. Quand j'ai vu ce lit vide, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais m'écrouler définitivement. Tout ça à cause de cette salope de Bellatrix et ce traître de Kreattur ! Tom savait que je ne m'en relèverais pas, je me sens déjà tellement responsable pour Gin et Tonks mais, Raphaël non, là, je ne m'en serais pas relevé. Je le hais, si tu savais comme je le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait à notre fils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Qu'est-ce que Nagini t'a dit dans la cabane avant que tu ne rompes le sortilège de l'horcruxe ?

- Que c'est fini, qu'il m'attend, il arrive. Le combat, c'est la fin, Drago, je le sais, c'est fini, ce sera bientôt fini, dans quelques jours, quelques semaines. Je vais bientôt l'affronter et je vais le tuer car mon fils ne vivra pas sous les yeux de ce serpent, jamais mon fils ne grandira sous les yeux de Tom, je ne veux pas !

- Fais attention à toi, je t'en supplie ! Je sais que je ne peux rien empêcher, que tu vas utiliser ce sort de l'amour absolu, mais ça me terrifie car j'ai l'impression de te perdre !

- Fais moi l'amour, j'en ai besoin, je te veux, plus que tout ! »

Il repoussa les mèches brunes qui tombaient sur mon visage. Je me sentais tellement fatigué encore. J'avais plus que tout besoin de sentir sa magie au pus profond de mon corps et de mon âme. Il enleva ensuite mes lunettes pour se plonger totalement dans mon regard d'émeraude, ses yeux étaient étrangement troublés de larmes, si doux, presque opaques de se retenir de pleurer.

« Ne me laisse pas Harry. Ne me laisse pas, tu m'entends, ne le laisse pas te tuer ! »

Comme pour arrêter cette prière qu'il me lançait désespérément et que je n'étais pas certain de pouvoir exaucer, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Il m'emporta jusqu'à notre chambre après avoir passé son bras droit sous mes genoux et son bras gauche autour de ma taille. Je me cramponnais à lui, à son cou et son baiser se fit plus intense et plus profond.

« Je t'aime, Harry.

- Je t'aime aussi Drago. »

Le lendemain passa à une allure prodigieuse. Raphaël, Drago et moi n'avions pas quitté nos appartements. Nous essayions de profiter au mieux de nos derniers moments ensemble, jouant au pied du feu, mangeant des chocogrenouilles, riant et pleurant également. Le dix-neuvième coup des horloges de Poudlard nous ramena à la réalité que nous avions fuie depuis cette nuit. Je me relevai et je tendis la main à mon Drago. Il prit Raphaël dans ses bras et je me dirigeai vers la cheminée après avoir pris de la poudre de cheminette :

« 12 square Grimmaurd »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	37. Chapter 37 : Quand tout s'achève et que

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Dernière réunion de l'ordre… avant le combat du siècle (chapitre 40)... _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 37 : Quand tout s'achève et que tout commence

(POV HARRY)

Nous sortîmes tous les trois des flammes vertes pour pénétrer dans la cuisine sombre de Grimmaurd. Tout le monde nous attendait, apparemment depuis déjà un long moment : Kinglsey, Maugrey, Mc Go, Rogue, les Weasley au complet, Mione et Blaise. Je me retournai vers Raphaël toujours dans les bras de Drago :

« Mon cœur, veux-tu aller jouer dans ta chambre ? On doit parler entre grandes personnes, d'accord ?

- Oui, papa Harry. »

Le petit garçon s'éloigna dans les escaliers et je pris place en bout de table, Drago à mes côtés, comme lors de la réunion qui avait suivi son arrivée dans ma vie. C'était étrange de voir à quel point tout avait changé depuis. A cette époque, je croyais que le blond se jouait de moi, qu'il n'était pas vraiment sérieux, désormais, nous étions unis magiquement, nous avions un enfant. Je me contentais d'un soupir avant de replonger dans une réalité plus triste :

« Bellatrix et Kreattur, où sont-ils ? »

Maugrey toussa rudement, se raclant fermement la gorge.

« Bellatrix est morte. Le ministère l'a jugée ce matin et condamnée à mort. Procès expéditif mais bon, nous savons tous qu'elle ne méritait pas beaucoup mieux. »

Je n'osai faire remarquer que la justice magique était tout de même bien étrange, quand bien même il s'agissait de cette garce qui avait conduit Siri à la mort et qui avait enlevé mon bébé, j'aurai voulu qu'elle ait un procès juste, équitable, pas ce simulacre de procès.

« Et Kreattur ?

- Azkaban.

- D'accord. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous expliquer plus en détail ce qui s'est produit lors de cette fameuse nuit. La mission que Dumbledore m'avait confiée il y a presque un an, vient de prendre fin avec la mort de Nagini. A part Ron, Drago, Mione et Blaise, personne ne sait en quoi elle consistait : il est grand temps que vous le sachiez tous. Dans sa quête de l'immortalité, Voldemort a pratiqué l'acte de magie noire le plus sombre qui n'ait jamais existé. Il a crée des horcruxes, scindant ainsi son âme lorsqu'il tuait. Il pouvait survivre même si son corps était détruit. C'est ce qui s'est produit la nuit de la mort de mes parents. Il avait en tout créé sept horcruxes, Tom étant le septième bout d'âme qu'il me faudra détruire. Nagini était le dernier que je devais atteindre avant de pouvoir affronter Jedusor. C'est chose faite depuis la nuit où ils ont essayé d'enlever Raphaël.

- Merlin, Harry, vous avez fait cela tout seul.

- Oui, Maugrey, sept horcruxes, le premier, c'était le journal de Tom, celui qui avait permis l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets et avec lequel il avait ensorcelé Gin. Le second a été détruit par Albus, une bague qui appartenait au grand-père de Tom, descendant de Salazar. Mione et moi avons trouvé la coupe de Poufsouffle cet été à Godric's Hollow. Drago a découvert le quatrième ici, à square Grimmaurd où l'avait caché Régulus Black après l'avoir dérobé à Tom, causant ainsi sa propre perte. L'épée de Godric, Professeur Mac Gonagall, je l'ai pris sans rien vous dire sinon vous auriez compris et enfin Nagini. »

Toute la table demeurait silencieuse, abasourdie.

« Voilà, ainsi s'achève la mission d'Albus et que commence la mienne. Drago a découvert le sortilège qui me permettra de vaincre Voldemort. Seul Rem et lui le connaissent. Il s'agit du sortilège de l'amour absolu. Je devrais me vider de ma magie, de mon âme en une sphère puissante et aider des êtres que j'aime, je tuerai Tom.

- Te vider… de ton âme ?

- Mione, je n'ai pas le choix et tu auras un rôle à jouer comme Blaise, Ron, Rem, Drago et Raphaël. Je vais désormais m'entraîner avec vous six. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Il arrive. Il m'attend déjà. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	38. Chapter 38 : Mon très cher fils

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Bien, je sais plus quoi dire, c'est la fin, encore cinq chapitres, celui-ci est un tournant important… Allez, bonne lecture à tous…

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 38 : Mon très cher fils

(POV HARRY)

Il était à peine six heures. Je l'entendais dormir doucement à mes côtés. Drago était si beau, si paisible dans son sommeil. Un mois que je m'entraînais chaque soir. 13 avril 1998, l'année scolaire s'achevait dans un peu plus de deux mois et je savais qu'irrémédiablement, je perdrais mon petit Raphaël qui repartirait pour son époque. A cette pensée, je frissonnais. Je posai ma main sur le ventre de Drago. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, toujours aussi ferme et mince malgré ses quatre mois de grossesse.

Tout s'était tellement accéléré ces derniers jours. Blaise… Comme il était ému quand après la réunion de l'ordre, il était venu vers moi. J'avais expliqué les quatre pôles de l'amour que je devais réunir, l'amour de mon père, Rem, mon âme sœur Drago, mon enfant, et mes frères de cœur : Mione, Ron et lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux quand il avait compris ce que cela signifiait. J'étais si heureux que mes amis aient trouvé le bonheur. Blaise et Ron étaient ensemble depuis mon union magique avec mon blond et rien ne semblait devoir les séparer. J'étais aux anges pour Mione, Charlie l'avait enfin demandé en mariage, la cérémonie aurait lieu dans l'été. ASPICS oblige. Elle n'avait pas changé. Je souriais à cette pensée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire beau brun ?

- Je pensais à Ron, Blaise et Mione… Enfin, tout est parfait, ils sont tous heureux : ça me fait juste du bien, tu vois…

- Je vois… Je ressens la même chose. Oh !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Donne-moi ta main ! »

Drago posa délicatement ma paume sur son ventre et je sentis alors Raphaël bouger en lui. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

« Pas question Potter. Je refuse de te voir pleurer aujourd'hui, je veux t'entendre hurler de plaisir. »

En disant ces mots, mon blond avait basculé au dessus de moi et je me retrouvais au mois d'Août au square Grimmaurd : petite souris prise au piège dans les griffes d'un chat affamé. Tout le reste ne fut que plaisir et douce torture. Je me cambrais et suivais les va et vient de Drago. A chaque fois, il était encore plus en moi et je partais loin de ce lit, de Poudlard. Je l'aimais tellement.

Quand il retomba sur moi, en sueur et vidé de son essence, il m'adressa un sourire éblouissant et repu.

« J'ai adoré beau brun. »

Je ne pouvais que soupirer de contentement. Je me rendormis… apaisé… pour un moment de cette angoisse qui me tiraillait littéralement le cœur chaque jour désormais.

Je m'emparai d'une délicieuse part de tarte à la mélasse sur la table. C'était drôle, parfois j'avais du mal à me rendre compte qu'il y avait ailleurs une vie paisible en dehors de mon monde, des élèves autour de moi dans cette grande salle qui pensaient à leur prochain cours de potion avec le maître des cachots, à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ou au match Serdaigle contre Serpentard, même s'il n'y avait guère d'enjeu… La coupe appartenant d'ores et déjà, et ce pour la septième année consécutive, à gryffondor, au grand désarroi de mon ange. Et puis, face à ces insouciants et heureux, il y avait moi, il y avait Mione, Blaise et Ron qui me regardaient désespérés et épuisés par nos entraînements… Et il y avait Dray qui m'inquiétait tant. Il ne semblait plus avoir la force de refaire surface depuis des semaines. Il était éreinté, vidé… Je sentais que sa grossesse était en grande partie responsable de son état mais pas seulement, nous n'avions pas eu le courage ni l'un ni l'autre de reparler de l'après… de ce qui pourrait se passer si le combat ne tournait pas à mon avantage… J'avais essayé de lui dire qu'il s'en sortirait sans moi, j'étais de toute façon, de plus en plus convaincu que même pour Raphaël, c'était bien au dessus de ses forces, il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde survivre à ma mort… J'en avais même parlé à Rem, lui demandant de s'occuper le cas échéant de mon petit ange et de tout faire pour maintenir mon Dray la tête hors de l'eau, s'il le pouvait, tout du moins… J'en doutais, sincèrement…

Hier, j'avais mis ma fierté de côté, j'étais allé voir Rogue pour parler avec lui de la grossesse de Drago. Il semblait comme moi, il paraissait de plus en plus préoccupé par son état de santé. Il m'avait alors informé qu'apparemment la croissance du fœtus était bien plus rapide que pour une grossesse féminine, sa magie en était profondément affectée. Il était selon Rogue proche de l'accouchement, tout au plus dans trois mois… Il avait aussi ressenti le désarroi de Drago, mon ange semblait dépérir à l'idée de me perdre dans ce combat. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir le réconforter, lui dire qu'il se trompait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en moi… Mais, je savais… Je savais que ce sort pouvait m'être fatal et je commençais à me dire que ma présence ici-bas n'aurait jamais eu qu'une seule finalité : me trouver face à Tom, le tuer, laisser enfin un monde paisible derrière moi, je ne pensais pas y avoir ma place un jour… dans cet autre monde… Je me demandais simplement si mon amour y parviendrait, sans moi.

Je me penchais doucement vers lui, je déposais ma tête sur son épaule juste pour sentir son odeur, pour écouter sa respiration. Il me regardait, il était visiblement surpris. Il releva doucement mon visage en passant sa main dans un léger frôlement sur mon menton. Je plongeai alors dans ses iris gris, si sombres. Elles brillaient de larmes contenues :

« Ne pense pas à ça ! Pas maintenant, je t'en supplie…

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Beau Brun. »

Nos lèvres se touchèrent dans une telle douceur que j'en frissonnais. J'aurais voulu que cet instant dure une éternité. Malheureusement, un cri aigu de ma petite frangine me ramena sur cette terre que j'aurais tellement voulu fuir avec lui. Nous étions l'un comme l'autre sorti de notre paradis puis replonger irrémédiablement dans cette guerre, ma guerre. Elle releva la tête et ses deux yeux chocolat me fixèrent, désemparés. Elle lisait encore ce torchon, la gazette des sorciers, es propagande officielle de Sieur Scrim… Je me saisis presque machinalement l'exemplaire et posai le journal froissé par ma brusquerie sur la table entre Drago et moi. Pas la peine de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre la raison du cri de surprise de ma petite Mione : elle s'étalait en grosses lettres sur toute la première page.

_« AZKABAN : Les détraqueurs à nouveau sous le contrôle de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom_

_Un communiqué du ministère est parvenu ce matin à nos bureaux… Après une première tentative, cet été, les mangemorts sous les ordres de celui qui est revenu après treize ans ont rallié à leur cause les derniers détraqueurs encore présents à Azkaban. Une équipe d'aurors menés par le célèbre Kingsley Shakelbot a été envoyé à la prison et n'a pu que constater la tragédie qui a marqué le ralliement des derniers détraqueurs encore fidèle au ministère de la magie. Parmi les personnes mortes dans ce massacre sans nom, notons la présence du jeune Stan Rocade dont l'élu a pris plusieurs fois publiquement la défense. Parmi les mangemorts évadés cette nuit, un nom semble retenir particulièrement l'attention de l'équipe de Shakelbot, Lucius Malefoy, auteur de la tragédie du ministère, il y a un peu plus de deux ans, qui avait signifié le retour de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom…_ »

Je n'avais pas la force d'en lire plus, je sentais le corps de mon blond se figer à mes côtés. Il était blême, encore plus et j'en frémis. Les quelques mangemorts enfermés allaient pouvoir rejoindre les autres cinglés. Tout se précisait tellement mais j'étais sorti de mes pensées par un murmure :

« Maman…

- Quoi ? Dray ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Mon ange ?

- Maman, elle a aidé l'ordre depuis notre union, il va le savoir, il va la tuer…

- Mais…

- Préviens Rem… Il est à Grimmaurd… S'il te plaît Harry, contacte-le, qu'il aille le plus vite possible au manoir Malefoy, pour prévenir ma mère…

- Oui. »

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour pénétrer les pensées de celui que je considérais de plus en plus comme mon père. Il comprit immédiatement la gravité de la situation et lorsque je replongeai dans les prunelles grises, je ne pouvais que soupirer, devant mon impuissance et son désarroi légitime :

« Il part immédiatement avec Maugrey.

- Merci Harry. »

Je serrais mes bras autour de son cou, caressant ses cheveux d'or si soyeux. Pourquoi devait-on traverser cette nouvelle épreuve ? Encore une menace qui nous conduisait inéluctablement à la guerre…

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et Narcissa s'avéra être introuvable. Tout le monde savait que son absence était dramatique. Mon beau blond faisait toujours bonne figure même si je le sentais dévasté par l'absence de nouvelles… Il ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments, de sa peur… et lorsque ce hibou se posa sur notre table ce matin-là, devant mon ange, il ne sembla pas être troublé davantage :

_« Mon très cher fils, _

_J'ai appris votre trahison. Je me suis personnellement occupé de votre mère et elle repose en paix quelque part dans une sordide ruelle moldue où est sa place infâme. Quant à vous, non content de ne pas avoir accompli votre mission auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui m'aurait rendu et ma place et ma liberté, vous avez fait de ce sang-mêlé, de cette putain aux yeux verts votre époux par une union magique. J'ai également appris de votre chère défunte mère que j'allais être grand-père… Comme c'est touchant, permettez-moi de ne pas me réjouir de votre bonheur pathétique… Sachez juste une chose, je vous détruirais, tous les trois, un jour, tous vos misérables espoirs d'amour seront perdus._

_Votre père_. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	39. Chapter 39 : Joyeux anniversaire, mon an

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Allez dernier lemon avant la bataille !!! _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 39 : Joyeux anniversaire, mon ange

(POV DRAGO)

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai récupéré des photographies sorcières de notre mariage, prises par Seamus et Blaise. J'ai aussi des photos de Noël à Grimmaurd, je voulais constituer un album de souvenir pour plus tard pour Raphaël. »

Je déposai un baiser sur le front de mon brun, je m'écroulai à côté de lui, j'étais réellement exténué. La grossesse de Raphaël me fatiguait bien plus que ce que je pouvais dire à mon beau brun mais il avait déjà suffisamment de choses en tête. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter davantage, être une sorte de poids dans sa lutte. Rogue m'avait examiné hier. Il était soucieux car cette grossesse utilisait une grande part de ma magie, de mon énergie, je refusais pourtant d'arrêter les entraînements. C'était bien plus important. Chaque soir, on se retrouvait tous. Harry avait énormément progressé au cours du mois de mai et nous étions, je crois, tous abasourdis par sa puissance. Il arrivait à capter de plus en plus facilement nos magies et hier, la sphère d'amour était magnifique. Les étoiles vertes de ma magie brillaient au milieu des autres. Je savais au fond de moi qu'il était désormais prêt mais ça, je me refusais à l'admettre, c'était trop, beaucoup trop pour moi. Je savais déjà que cela impliquait trop de choses auxquelles je me refusais obstinément.

Dans quelques jours, Raphaël nous quitterait et la bataille aurait lieu peu avant, puisque nous savions que son aide était essentielle pour parvenir à vaincre Voldemort. Je refusais juste de penser au moment où ce salopard le ferait. Ne pas penser non plus à mon connard de géniteur, un mois que tout l'ordre était à sa recherche. Il s'était comme volatilisé et d'après les espions de l'ordre, il n'avait pas non plus rejoint Voldemort. Je devais reconnaître que cela me terrifiait, tout comme, les rêves d'Harry que je percevais chaque jour un peu plus, me glaçait le sang, cette brume, ces voix, et puis tout se levait si brusquement et il se réveillait en sursaut.

Je me dirigeai vers notre chambre pour me coucher quelques minutes. J'étais trop fatigué et je m'écroulais sur notre lit. Quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, mon Harry était couché à mes côtés :

« Bien dormi.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 9 heures. Tu as dormi sans interruption depuis hier après-midi. J'étais inquiet, Severus est venu t'examiner et il m'a dit que tu avais besoin de récupérer, qu'il valait mieux te laisser dormir.

- J'ai loupé l'entraînement !

- Eh, tu écoutes ce que je te dis, Malefoy ! Tu avais besoin de dormir. On s'est entraîné sans toi, ça va !

- Il fallait me réveiller !

- Merlin ce que tu peux être pénible par moment ! »

Harry m'embrassa sur le bout de mon nez et souriait adorablement :

« Joyeux anniversaire, mon ange.

- Quoi ?

- Effectivement, tu n'es pas fatigué, tout va bien, alors, Monsieur Malefoy, je ne vois pas où est le problème, nous sommes le 5 juin donc je répète bon anniversaire, mon ange !

- J'avais oublié.

- C'est ce que je vois. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout prévu…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien, la journée va commencer par une petite séance sportive. Ne t'en fais pas, Raphaël est avec Pompom. Ensuite vers midi, après avoir pris un bain ensemble, nos amis nous rejoindront pour un copieux repas à l'appartement. Ils s'éclipseront ensuite, au risque de subir une mort atroce s'ils ne le font pas et on fera à nouveau l'amour tout l'après-midi. Je nous ai réservé une table dans un restaurant londonien. On passera par Grimmaurd et ce soir, je m'endormirai dans tes bras après que tu m'ais fait l'amour encore et encore. Est-ce que la journée te convient ?

- Je crois que j'y arriverais, mais fais attention, tu deviens aussi obsédé que moi. »

Le sourire de mon Harry me réchauffa et je devais reconnaître qu'une journée entière dédiée à satisfaire tous mes fantasmes et désirs ne me déplaisait nullement. Je mordillais légèrement la lèvre inférieure de mon amour qui se plaqua encore davantage contre mon corps. Ma langue pénétrait avec douceur dans cette cavité chaude et délicieuse. Je sentais l'odeur de mon amant, cette odeur de miel, de vanille dont je raffolais plus que tout. Notre ballet était une douce torture. Sa langue me caressait avec une passion intense et j'essayais de découvrir d'autres endroits inexplorés, en vain, je le connaissais par cœur. Tout n'était que pure volupté en ce moment d'abandon charnel.

Je me sentais tendu, ma virilité si douloureuse se frottait à la sienne, il se cambrait et répondait parfaitement à chacune de mes tentatives, à chacune de mes caresses sur ses hanches. Je quittais finalement sa bouche et ma langue jouait avec le lobe de son oreille. Je dessinais des éclairs comme sa cicatrice dans son cou et il gémissait comme si nous faisions l'amour pour la première fois. Après une lente et tortueuse préparation jouant avec mes doigts à atteindre cette zone si lointaine qui le transportait dans un paradis éloigné, je me présentais à lui, en lui et ce n'était que pure félicité. Ce désir que je percevais dans ses yeux de m'aimer toujours davantage me bouleversait.

Au début, mes coups de bassin étaient lents et peu à peu, j'accélérai, me retirant presque entièrement pour percuter chaque fois sa prostate, les muscles de sa chair se contractait lentement autour de ma virilité. Il se cambra encore, demandant toujours plus et lorsque je retombais, libéré, roulant sur le côté, il ne me fallut qu'une seconde plongé dans ses émeraudes pour sentir que je n'étais pas rassasié, que je ne le serais jamais. Il souriait, moqueur :

« Tu n'es pas croyable, Drago Malefoy ? Comment fais-tu ? »

Je me jetai à nouveau sur mon beau brun pour l'embrasser passionnément. Cette journée se déroula ainsi faite de caresses, de baisers, d'amis, de cadeaux, de passion et d'amour. Quand je réalisais que nous étions déjà le 6 juin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser une seule et unique chose : je t'aime Harry… plus que tout au monde.

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	40. Chapter 40 : Et ainsi, tout s'achève

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **L'heure du combat a sonné… _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 40 : Et ainsi, tout s'achève

(POV HARRY)

Quinze jours que des brumes sans nom entouraient Poudlard, comme si des milliers de détraqueurs flottaient dans les airs autour du château. L'ambiance y était étouffante, grise, sombre. Nous étions déjà le 21 juin 1998, la lumière du soleil aurait dû illuminer ce jour d'été, le plus long de l'année et pourtant, tout n'était que ténèbres. Il arrivait, je le savais, je l'avais vu dans mon rêve, je m'étais réveillé brusquement. Drago me regardait inquiet, il avait senti lui aussi et il me fixait désespéramment. Je n'avais pas réussi à me rendormir, lui non plus.

Je me penchais doucement vers lui, je l'embrassais passionnément, revivant une dernière fois dans mes pensées notre nuit d'amour qui s'achevait tragiquement.

« Va prévenir les autres de son arrivée et va réveiller Raphaël. J'ai besoin de me concentrer. »

Il pleurait, mon ange blond pleurait. Je soufflais doucement sur ses lèvres, les embrassant légèrement et essuyais délicatement chacune de ses larmes. Il se leva finalement résigné et anéanti et je fis de même.

J'étais seul dans notre chambre où nous avions fait l'amour ensemble pour la première fois le jour de la rentrée à poudlard, comme cela me paraissait proche et loin en même temps. Je n'avais eu que neuf mois pour profiter de Drago, de Raphaël, de ma vie, de ma famille si parfaite ! Je sentais entre mes doigts le courant de ma magie que je gonflais et ralentissais selon mon désir. J'avais froid. Je me vidais pour me préparer puis reprenais mon âme, ma force magique. Je le faisais presque sans réfléchir maintenant, mais tout à l'heure, je ne serais malheureusement pas seul. Il y aurait Tom et ça ne serait pas la même chose. De toute manière, il ne gagnerait pas, au plus profond de moi, j'en étais convaincu : Raphaël ne devait pas vivre sous les yeux de ce monstre. Je m'y refusais simplement. Je me tournais vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Drago se forçait à me sourire même si je lisais en lui qu'il était à bout de tout :

« Ils sont là

- Bien, j'arrive. »

Je regardais mes six amours. Je m'efforçais de leur sourire mais tous semblaient loin de moi, j'étais déjà au combat, seul face à Tom. Rem se précipita vers moi :

« Fais attention par pitié. Concentre-toi. N'oublie pas d'aller vite, il ne faut pas qu'il comprenne ce que tu prépares.

- Je sais, papa. »

Je serrai aussi fort que je le pouvais mon père que j'aimais tant, celui qui avait choisi de le devenir par amour pour ses amis d'enfance. Il me rendit mon étreinte et finalement s'éloigna. Blaise et Ron se rapprochèrent à leur tour :

« On est tous là. Tu n'oublies pas, promis ! »

Je souris à mes frères et à ma petite Mione que j'attirai à moi en lui prenant la main.

« S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit…

- Non, Harry…

- Mione, s'il te plaît, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je veux que vous profitiez de la vie, vous ne devrez jamais renoncer à vous battre, surtout prenez bien soin de Raphaël pour moi. »

Mione sanglotait doucement et je vis les larmes embuées les yeux du couple infernal. Je m'écartai d'eux après les avoir tous pris une dernière fois dans mes bras. Je me tournai vers Drago, il portait Raphaël, il était livide. Je savais tout ce qu'il pensait comme il connaissait toutes mes pensées :

« Je vous aime »

Je me plongeai une dernière fois dans les yeux gris de mon Drago et me retournai vers la porte magique que je franchissais pour quitter définitivement nos appartements.

Je traversai rapidement le hall, suivi par mes piliers et le reste de l'ordre nous attendait. Je descendis les quelques marches du château. La brume m'entourait et j'entendis les voix de tout ce que j'aimais et que j'avais perdu au cours des années : Gin, Tonks, Si, Albus, mes parents. La brume était froide, elle s'insinuait dans mon esprit. Je faisais le vide, je ne ressentais plus de haine, plus d'amour, plus de colère, tout disparaissait progressivement. Le jour se levait enfin dans le parc de Poudlard. Il était là, Tom, accompagné de ses sales mangemorts, le Rat, Mac Nair, Callahan, Crabble, Goyle… Il s'avançait vers moi et je faisais de même. A ma demande, les membres de l'ordre restaient en retrait. Seuls mes piliers d'amour me suivirent. Ils formèrent un arc de cercle autour de moi, main dans la main. Lorsque je fus à quelques mètres de Voldemort, je respirai aussi profondément que possible. J'avais vécu toute ma vie pour ce moment :

« Tom es-tu prêt pour un combat loyal, juste toi et moi ?

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais Tom !

- Comme tu veux. »

J'invoquai un bouclier autour de nous. Les miens étaient toujours derrière moi. Je les sentais, je sentais leur présence, leur magie. Je ne devais plus penser, je devais juste concentrer ma magie dans mes mains. Voldemort lança une première attaque, un doloris qui passait à quelques centimètres de mon épaule et se fracassa en un bruit sourd sur la paroi de la barrière magique que j'avais invoquée juste quelques secondes avant. Une petite sphère de couleur or et blanche se dessina progressivement au creux de ma paume quand un deuxième coup me percuta cette fois. Je grimaçais de douleur mais il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais appris à lutter contre ce sort impardonnable et je poursuivis ma préparation.

« Défends-toi ! Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien ? »

Je laissais Voldemort hurler, sa voix me paraissait déjà bien plus lointaine, tout au plus un murmure. J'étais déjà vide, si vide, si douloureusement vide et je récitais dans ma tête cette phrase que j'avais répétée des milliers de fois au cours de mes entraînements :

« Par Merlin, que vienne à moi ceux qui me sont chers… Par Merlin, que vienne à moi ceux qui me sont chers… Par Merlin, que vienne à moi ceux qui me sont chers… Par Merlin, que vienne à moi ceux qui me sont chers… »

La sphère devint une boule lumineuse et scintillante, les étoiles vertes de Drago apparurent les premières, elles brillaient de mille éclats au cœur de mon énergie, de ma magie. Puis, les rayons ocre de mon père se joignirent à ceux de mon âme sœur. Ce fut au tour de Mione, un bleu intense vint me percuter et me fit vaciller. Je tremblais, tout était si dur, si violent, et ce vide, ce trou béant dans mon corps… La magie rouge de Ron se fondit aux autres, suivis presque immédiatement par celle de Blaise de la même couleur flamboyante que son rouquin. J'avais mal, tout était trop vide.

Mes yeux étaient fixés sur mes mains. Je vis Voldemort hurler. Que disait-il ? Je me sentais si vide, il allait me tuer, je n'attendais que l'aura de Raphaël.

« Par Merlin, que vienne à moi ceux qui me sont chers… Par Merlin, que vienne à moi ceux qui me sont chers… »

Je priais instamment Raphaël… Je lisais sur les lèvres inexistantes de Tom plus que je n'entendis ces hurlements

« Tuez-les… Tuez le GAMIN »

Non !

« Par Merlin, que vienne à moi ceux qui me sont chers… Par Merlin, que vienne à moi ceux qui me sont chers… Par Merlin, que vienne à moi ceux qui me sont chers… »

Mac Nair s'avançait et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort avec sa baguette sur Raphaël.

Dans un même instant tragique, l'énergie blanche de mon fils se fondit dans ma sphère magique et je la projetai sur Voldemort qui lança un avada dans ma direction. Je vis Drago se jeter sur notre enfant pour le protéger du rayon vert lancé par le mangemort… Je m'écroulai… Ainsi, tout s'achevait…

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	41. Chapter 41 : Un souffle

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Le combat de tous le temps s'achève… _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 41 : Un souffle

(POV DRAGO)

Je regardais avec horreur Voldemort et puis dans l'instant qui suivit, je vis Mac Nair dirigé sa baguette sur Raphaël. Notre fils lança son énergie pure et blanche à Harry. Tout se passa si vite. La sphère de l'amour absolue percuta de plein fouet le mage noir, un éclair vert s'abattit sur Harry, je plaquais Raphaël au sol, évitant l'avada du mangemort. Je relevai la tête et je savais… Il n'y avait plus de barrière magique… Deux corps sur le sol…

Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui… Ni même survivre… J'étouffais… Je suppliais pour de l'aide, en vain… Je rampais jusqu'à son corps. Il avait les yeux ouverts, il me regardait mais il ne me voyait pas. Il était si raide, il était si froid… Merlin, par pitié ! Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes… 'Harry, putain, réponds à mon baiser, s'il te plaît, me laisse pas seul, réponds à mon baiser…' Il n'avait pas le droit… Pas le droit de me laisser là, pas le droit de me laisser seul… Pas le droit… Pas le droit… Il m'avait promis ! 'Je t'en prie, réponds… Réveille-toi ! Harry, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie… Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu m'entends, tu n'as pas le droit.' Des sanglots lourds s'étouffaient dans ma gorge. Je saisissais les mains de mon amant et je les portais à mes lèvres. J'y déposais des milliers de baisers, sans réponse. 'Harry, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul, je t'aime trop. Harry, ouvre ton esprit, laisse moi entrer…'

Sans même que je m'en rende compte, un «NON…» effrayant s'échappait de ma gorge. Comme je l'avais fait si souvent, je le soulevais, j'enserrais son corps raidi contre mon torse, sa tête retomba lourdement dans le creux de mon cou, il n'y avait plus ce souffle, son souffle. Je frissonnais et je berçais doucement mon amour d'avant en arrière.

Je sentis Raphaël s'approcher de moi. Mon petit ange déposa un tendre baiser sur ma joue pour sécher les larmes salées qui glissaient inéluctablement sur mon visage. Il prit au creux de sa paume ma main et la guida vers Harry. Dans un même mouvement, nous posions nos deux mains liées sur le cœur d'Harry, je sentis l'aura blanche de notre fils s'étendre autour de nos trois corps et sans que je comprenne comment, je vis ma propre énergie verte s'échapper de mon contrôle pour rejoindre celle de notre fils. Nos deux magies semblaient se fondre et s'unir autour de mon amour. Un courant puissant nous encerclait. J'entendis Blaise et Rem hurler mais je ne contrôlais rien, je ne pouvais rien empêcher, rien arrêter. Les yeux verts si intenses de Raphaël me fixaient profondément, je le vis trembler, ses yeux étaient transpercés d'une telle douleur. Il convulsait... Nos corps s'élevaient dans l'atmosphère et puis tout devint brusquement noir…

Je me réveillais… Je sentais que mes yeux papillonnaient doucement. Merlin, toute cette blancheur aveuglante, douloureuse, terrifiante… Je les refermais aussitôt. J'étais si las, si vide… Je n'entendais qu'un faible bruit au loin… Une porte, des pas… Une main si douce qui caressait ma joue dans un lent mouvement… Un corps à mes côtés… Je sentais ma tête si lourde. Je me laissais emporter par tant de sensations… Je sentais ce corps descendre vers moi, je tremblais encore, je sentais ce corps, un souffle… Je me laissais emporter par tant d'amour… La main passait délicatement sur mes lèvres et le corps soufflait voluptueusement dans mon cou. Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux. Je me laissais encore emporter… J'étais trop las, trop vide pour lutter…

La lumière s'était atténuée… Toujours ces murs blancs… Mais on aurait dit la nuit… Non le matin… Les rayons du soleil étaient si diffus, quelques traits de lumière au travers de ces persiennes. Ce silence et ce blanc… Où était ce corps, où était ce souffle ? J'ouvris à nouveau les paupières plus doucement, encore. Essayer de les garder ouverts, rien qu'une minute, une minute. Où était-il ? Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux… Je tournai la tête… Le corps était là, assis, endormi, sur un fauteuil qui me faisait face. Il était tellement parfait, il souriait doucement dans son sommeil, sa respiration était douce et tranquille. Je suivis du regard le mouvement lent de cette poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait dans un rythme magique. Je fermais les yeux… Trop de fatigue…

La lumière était plus forte… C'était si difficile, ce blanc, cet éclat… Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Une minute, une heure, une journée, une semaine… Je ne savais pas, je me sentais vide… Le fauteuil… Je tournai instinctivement la tête… Mon cœur se serra, tout se figea… Où était-il ? Est-ce que ce n'était vraiment qu'un rêve ?

« Bonjour mon ange… et dire que c'est moi qu'on traite de marmotte ! »

La voix, d'où venait-elle ? Je me redressai brutalement… A la porte, il était là… Il était bien là… Mon beau brun dans l'encadrement, je le vis enfin, ce corps, ce souffle… Il s'approcha si doucement de ce lit… ô Merlin, c'était si dur… Je m'écroulai sur l'oreiller blanc… Il se précipita et s'installa sur le bord du lit, tout près de moi :

« Ne bouge pas, mon ange, tout va bien !

- Harry, qu'est-… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu m'as sauvé… Raphaël et toi, vous m'avez sauvé la vie… »

Ma si précieuse émeraude se pencha vers moi, il était si parfait, son sourire illuminait cette chambre et je n'avais jamais rien vu de plus magnifique, je n'avais pas rêvé. Ses douces lèvres rosées frôlèrent mon cou et remontèrent langoureusement vers mon menton. J'attirai ce corps chaud et sensuel vers moi, il s'écroula sur moi et éclata de rire.

« Je lui avais pourtant dit que ce serait le meilleur traitement pour toi. »

Il plaqua un peu plus son corps contre le mien. Il glissa doucement ses jambes qui s'emmêlaient si naturellement aux miennes. Je frôlai de mes lèvres cette bouche chérie. Je sentais une langue mutine titiller mon imagination un peu plus. Cette petite impertinente se faufilait et caressait légèrement la propriétaire des lieux dans un slow langoureux et sensuel, puis elle se détacha… Essoufflé mon beau brun… Les deux émeraudes brillaient d'une telle intensité que je sentais mon corps se réchauffer et se tendre instantanément… Merlin, c'était si bon… si bon de le savoir là, tout contre moi… Il souriait en jouant avec mes cheveux blonds, il les tortillait et les déroulait si sensuellement.

« Comment ça ? A qui as-tu dit que ce serait le meilleur traitement ?

- Cette garce de Marchbank… c'est ta médicomage. Elle doit m'avoir menacé de me tuer au moins 25 fois par jour depuis que tu es ici.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- Une semaine mon ange.

- Raphaël, il va bien, où est-il ?

- Il va bien, contrairement à toi, il n'attendait pas un enfant, il a parfaitement récupéré et il est reparti à son époque. Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu lui dire au revoir.

- Comment ça attendait ? Merlin, ce vide ? Le bébé ? Harry !

- Ne t'en fais pas, le déferlement de vos magies a accéléré l'accouchement… Notre Raphaël est né le 25 juin à 02 heures 52 ici même, en fait, dès que Raphaël a quitté notre monde, sa magie a commencé à s'échapper de son corps et il est né peu après…

- Et il va bien ?

- Oui mon ange, Rem et Mione sont avec lui en ce moment, c'est le plus beau bébé du monde et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est le notre.

- Humm…

- Et toi, comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai un gryffi sur le corps donc tout va merveilleusement bien, en fait ! »

Je savais que j'en avais la force, je basculais d'un mouvement de hanche mon beau brun qui gémissait de surprise. Je plongeai en lui dans un baiser fulgurant et il y répondit avec une tendresse infinie :

« Je t'aime Drago Malefoy.

- Mais, j'espère bien, beau brun, j'espère bien ! Et maintenant qu'on a réussi, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser une seule seconde de répit… Je vais t'aimer chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque seconde jusqu'à la fin des temps… Il n'y aura plus que mon corps fou d'amour contre le tien… Laisse toi faire beau brun, je vais te baiser comme jamais…

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes en convalescence…

- Ca, c'est ce que tu crois, mon amour !

- Dray… »

Mes mains quittèrent son doux visage et descendirent irrémédiablement le long de son torse. Son corps se tordait d'avance, réactif à chaque caresse, à chaque contact… Je dévorai ses lèvres pulpeuses quand une furie hurla à plein poumon au dessus de nos têtes.

« Merlin Potter, mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? »

Mon beau brun souriait malicieusement : je crois que je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, aussi détendu et heureux.

« Vous êtes pire que des animaux, vous ne pouvez pas vous contrôler. Je vous ai pourtant répété qu'il avait besoin de repos.

- Sans vouloir remettre en cause le moins du monde vos compétences évidentes, et votre brillant diagnostic, je suis beaucoup mieux depuis quelques minutes et il se trouve que ce n'est pas parce que je me repose ou que j'ingurgite une de vos infâmes potions ! Non, c'est juste parce que j'allais baiser mon mari, comme un animal puisque c'est votre expression

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous allez m'écouter attentivement, c'est valable aussi pour le sauveur de l'humanité Monsieur Saint Potter. Dans deux jours, vous allez quitter mon service et je vous préviens charitablement que si dans l'avenir, l'un d'entre vous devait séjourner à Sainte Mangouste, veillez à ce que ce ne soit pas dans mon service, sinon, je me chargerais personnellement d'abréger vos souffrances ici-bas et pour un très long moment… Suis-je assez claire ? Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir dans mes murs !

- Avec plaisir ! »

J'entendis la porte claquer lourdement et je me retournai pour fixer les belles émeraudes de mon petit lion :

« Bien, si on reprenait Monsieur Potter !

- Je crois que tu devrais te reposer un peu, Monsieur Malefoy ! Nous avons tout le temps pour ça. NOX ! »

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres et je sentais que je m'endormais, serrant tendrement dans mes bras mon beau brun… Pour une nouvelle éternité.

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	42. Chapter 42 : Puisque ce n'est jamais fin

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **quand tout se gâte… allez bon courage… _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

Chapitre 42 : Puisque ce n'est jamais fini

(POV Harry)

Et voilà deux jours qu'il s'était enfin réveillé ! C'était si dur de le voir pâle, fragile, vulnérable dans ce lit d'hôpital depuis le combat. Enfin, il avait assez vite récupéré… J'avais dû déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour qu'il se repose vraiment. Mais cette fois, tout était bien terminé, je venais de clore dix-sept années de ma vie. Tom Elvis Jedusor faisait désormais partie d'un passé révolu. J'allais vivre ma vie avec Dray et notre enfant, enfin, et dans la paix…

Raphaël était reparti à son époque. C'était étrange, déstabilisant, ce que j'avais ressenti en le serrant une dernière fois dans mes bras, peut-être son départ, mais, j'avais eu vraiment cette impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent… peut-être la fatigue du combat… après son cauchemar à Sainte Mangouste, il semblait… Je ne savais pas comment expliquer ce ressenti, ce n'était plus tout à fait le même petit garçon, sans doute l'afflux de sa magie lorsqu'il m'avait sauvé, elle était si puissante, même Rem était surpris. Il m'en avait parlé après, il ne savait même pas quel sort avait utilisé Raphaël… Enfin, j'aurais bien le temps plus tard de me pencher là dessus, histoire de savoir comment il avait pu me sauver de cet avada… Quand j'en avais discuté avec Dray, il m'avait simplement dit que j'étais mort, vraiment…

J'avais croisé la vieille Marchbank… D'ailleurs, je crois que j'avais bien failli recevoir un doloris, tellement ses yeux fulminaient de colère à mon passage. Je m'en fichais. Aujourd'hui, c'était un nouveau départ, pour Dray, pour Raphaël, pour moi… 30 juin 1998, j'allais renter à Grimmaurd avec mon mari et mon fils, oui Grimmaurd… J'en avais parlé à Dray pendant un long moment… Je lui avais dit qu'avant cette maison était celle des ténèbres, que je l'associais à Sirius et à sa mort, mais, c'était aussi là que je l'avais aimé… que j'étais tombé amoureux de ses beaux yeux gris. Il était d'accord avec moi et on avait décidé de transformer cette maison, même si on devait y passer les dix prochaines années de notre vie, elle serait notre terrier. Je voulais qu'elle soit remplie d'amour, de rire, de cris, de bonheur, de lumière… Il faudrait bien sûr s'occuper de la vieille folle, des têtes d'elfes, de la tapisserie, mais je m'en moquais, je savais que cette maison serait notre foyer et qu'il serait heureux. Je voulais qu'on aménage le second étage, il fallait une chambre pour Severus Rogue et une autre pour Rem. Mon père viendrait habiter avec nous quand il ne serait pas en cours à Poudlard, bien sûr, et puis, il y aurait une autre pièce pour Ron et Blaise, comme cela, ils pourraient venir nous voir quand bon leur semble… Drago avait proposé de réaménager le grenier pour Charlie, Mione et la petite surprise qu'elle attendait. J'espérais que ce serait une petite princesse : ma meilleure amie m'avait déjà confié qu'elle comptait sur moi pour être le parrain le plus protecteur au monde.

Je toquais doucement à la porte. Drago était assis sur le lit, déjà habillé et semblait impatient de quitter enfin cette chambre. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire à tomber, merlin qu'il était beau !

« Je sais beau brun ! »

Je soupirai devant la remarque incroyablement prétentieuse de mon blond adoré et il pouffa de rire, puis s'empara de mes lèvres dans un baiser étourdissant et prodigieux.

Nous transplanions enfin pour Grimmaurd. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers le premier étage pour border notre petit ange dans le petit berceau qu'avait préparé Molly. La maison me paraissait vide et silencieuse depuis que l'ordre l'avait définitivement abandonnée. Drago me serra doucement la main et nous quittâmes la chambre de Raphaël pour les cuisines. Je mourais littéralement de faim, Drago aussi, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même nourriture qu'il comptait dévorer jusqu'à en être rassasié. Il me plaqua violemment contre le mur froid et noirci de la vieille cuisine Black. Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps, me découvrant avec volupté. Je m'accrochais à lui dans un baiser qui nous transportait déjà loin… mais, un bruit… une étoffe…

« Dray…

- Humm…

- Il y a quelqu'un…

- C'est ça Potter ! Cause toujours ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'arrêter en si bon chemin… »

Ses doux baisers descendirent le long de mon cou mais…

« Dray, je suis sérieux, là !

- Il a raison, Drago ! »

Dans un même mouvement, Drago se retourna et fixa le coin sombre près de la cheminée, mais comme moi, il ne vit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, une étoffe légère et translucide glissa pour laisser apparaître Rem près de la cheminée.

« Rem ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as dit que tu partais rejoindre Minerva !

- Non, tu te trompes, Harry, je ne suis pas Rem ! »

Je regardai interloqué l'homme qui nous faisait face. Mais, que se passait-il encore ? Drago s'était déjà placé devant moi pour me protéger et sa main serra un peu plus fortement la mienne.

« Quoi ? Mais, je ne comprends rien ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Excuse-moi Harry. Je me suis mal exprimé. Je ne suis pas le Rem à qui tu as parlé, il y a quelques minutes et qui est parti rejoindre Minerva à Poudlard. Je suis le Rem qui vous a envoyé Raphaël, je suis le Rem de 2003, si tu préfères.

- Mais, enfin pourquoi ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

- Je suis arrivé le 26 juin à minuit, je vous attends depuis trois jours, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de me trouver confronter à mon double de cette époque, il y a déjà assez eu de bouleversements temporels.

- Quoi ? Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ?

- Venez, j'ai préparé dans cette pensine, un souvenir de Drago, vous comprendrez… »

Dans un même mouvement, Drago et moi, nous avançâmes vers la table en chêne où apparaissait magiquement une pensine aux runes que je reconnus immédiatement : c'était celle de Dumbledore. Nous perdîmes vite contact avec la froide et sombre cuisine des Blacks.

Tout était devenu brumeux puis peu à peu, ce brouillard particulier aux souvenirs se leva pour laisser place à une scène qui me serra immédiatement le cœur. J'étais à nouveau à Poudlard. Dans son souvenir, j'étais dans les bras de mon ange… il pleurait, je me sentais instantanément pénétrer par les pensées de mon amour :

_« __Il n'y a plus de barrière magique… Deux corps sur le sol… _

_Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui… Ni même survivre… J'étouffe… Je supplie pour de l'aide, en vain… Je rampe jusqu'à son corps. Il a les yeux ouverts, il me regarde mais il ne me voit pas. Il est si raide, il est si froid… Merlin, par pitié ! Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes… 'Harry, putain, réponds à mon baiser, s'il te plaît, me laisse pas seul, réponds à mon baiser…' Il n'a pas le droit… Pas le droit de me laisser là, pas le droit de me laisser seul… Pas le droit… Pas le droit… Il m'a promis ! 'Je t'en prie, réponds… Réveille-toi ! Harry, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie… Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça, tu m'entends, tu n'as pas le droit.' Des sanglots lourds s'étouffent dans ma gorge. Je saisis les mains de mon amant et je les porte à mes lèvres. J'y dépose des milliers de baisers, sans réponse. 'Harry, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul, je t'aime trop. Harry, ouvre ton esprit, laisse-moi entrer…'_

_Sans même que je m'en rende compte, un «NON…» effrayant s'échappe de ma gorge. Comme je l'ai fait si souvent, je le soulève, j'enserre son corps raidi contre mon torse, sa tête retombe lourdement dans le creux de mon cou, il n'y a plus ce souffle, son souffle. Je frissonne et je berce doucement mon amour d'avant en arrière._

_Je sens une main sur mon épaule. C'est Blaise, il me regarde, il pleure. Il me serre doucement, m'obligeant à me relever. Je ne sens plus rien et je m'écroule à nouveau à côté du corps de mon amour. Je ne peux pas le laisser ici, seul. Je serre le torse de mon Harry contre le mien. Je pleure, je sens des larmes salées coulées sur ma joue et descendre le long de mon cou. Je reste là et je le berce, je berce mon Harry doucement. Je n'entends rien… Je sais que Blaise me dit quelque chose, puis Rem mais les sons ne parviennent pas jusqu'à moi, je sens juste le froid qui se dégage du corps de mon beau brun, ce froid qui me terrifie. Je ne vois plus rien que ses deux yeux verts sans vie. Je passe comme je l'ai fait si souvent mon bras droit sous ses genoux et enserre sa taille de mon bras gauche. Sa tête retombe lourdement sur mon épaule, je ne sens plus son souffle, sa respiration. Je passe au travers de la foule qui s'est progressivement amassée sur les lieux du combat qui vient de s'achever. Hermione serre doucement Raphaël, le berce. Je monte lentement les marches du château, sans sentir le souffle de mon amour dans mon cou et je m'en vais dans nos appartements. »_

La brume s'épaississait à nouveau et puis quelques secondes plus tard, nous n'étions plus dans le parc de Poudlard, je reconnaissais notre chambre, celle où nous nous étions aimés la toute première fois.

_« Pendant deux jours, ce n'est plus qu'un interminable défilé, chacun vient se recueillir une dernière fois avant la cérémonie d'adieu devant le corps sans vie de mon Harry, et pourtant, Merlin sait que je ne veux voir personne. Hermione, Blaise, la Belette et Rem se relayent pour que je ne sois jamais seul et essayent de me faire sortir de cette chambre mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur, je suis tellement vide, tellement… je veux juste le retrouver même une minute, ne plus sentir ce froid dans mon corps, et ce vide… _

_Je reste, seul avec Harry chaque nuit, je passe doucement ma main sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, juste pour l'apprendre par cœur encore et encore… et toute la journée, je suis dans la chambre avec Raphaël, je le serre toujours dans mes bras pour sentir sa douceur essayant d'expliquer à cet enfant l'inexplicable, lui racontant combien son père l'aimait et mes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de mon amour. Je me sens tellement vide, il n'y a que Raphaël dans mon ventre qui me fait tenir. »_

La brume réapparaissait, tout redevint étrangement flou et quant à nouveau, le souvenir de Dray se forma devant nos yeux, nous étions dans le parc, par une belle journée ensoleillée de juin.

_« Pourquoi doit-on lui dire adieu un jour comme celui-ci, le ciel est trop bleu, le soleil trop brillant, trop brûlant ? Pourquoi la cérémonie d'adieu à Harry a-t-elle lieu dans le parc de Poudlard aujourd'hui ? Tout le monde de la sorcellerie semble s'être réuni. Je suis là mais plus pour longtemps, je ne veux pas lui dire adieu. Comme je l'ai fait il y a trois jours, je porte contre moi le corps de mon beau brun adoré, doucement, je passe dans cette allée, regardant seulement les yeux verts d'Harry. J'entends les murmures de ceux qui ne parviennent pas à réaliser que ce jeune homme de dix-sept ans vient de se sacrifier pour le bien de tous, pour leur bonheur. Je le dépose sur l'autel blanc qui a été placé face au lac. Il est si pâle, si froid. Je le regarde intensément et passe mes doigts sur ce visage tant chéri comme pour me souvenir de chacun de ses traits plus précisément. Je me penche pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Je pleure. Raphaël me tire par la manche de ma robe. Je me relève, prend le petit homme dans mes bras et m'éloigne… Hermione me retient au dernier moment et je me résous à m'asseoir entre elle et Rem, Raphaël est sur mes genoux, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'essaie de retenir mes larmes mais de les voir tous avec les yeux rougis me serrent encore un peu plus le cœur. Je ne veux pas de ce monde qui veut dire adieu à l'homme que j'aime. Je ne veux pas lui dire Adieu. Je veux tant te rejoindre mon amour, je suis si vide… _

_Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant qui m'oppresse littéralement, Raphaël passe ses bras autour de mon cou et cale sa tête sur mon épaule, je l'entends sangloter et je resserre mon étreinte. Je sens que Mione tape légèrement sur ma main puis elle se lève et se dirige vers une estrade qui se trouve à quelques mètres de l'autel où j'ai déposé mon amour, elle prend la parole et sa voix me paraît tellement différente de celle de cette adolescente rieuse et intelligente, non, à cet instant, sa voix est celle de la tristesse, du désespoir :_

_« Je prends ici la parole pour dire adieu à mon meilleur ami, celui que je considère depuis des années comme mon frère… C'est si difficile et je ne crois pas que la plupart d'entre vous ait la moindre idée de ce qu'a vécu mon frère, vous n'en savez que ce que disent les journaux, il n'est pour la plupart d'entre vous qu'un héros lointain qui vous a débarrassé d'une menace terrible, un gentil gamin… Mais, pour Ron et Blaise, pour Rem, pour son mari Drago, pour son fils et pour moi, il était notre vie, il était notre lumière, celui qui nous avait réunis et unis même dans les moments difficiles… Harry, je t'aime, et tu me manques tellement que ça fait trop mal, je sais que c'est pareil pour les autres, tu nous manques et je t'en veux, je t'en veux de nous avoir laissé ici, dans ce monde bien trop vide sans toi… Je t'en veux pour Dray que je vois s'éloigner, je t'en veux pour Raphaël à qui il faudra que je raconte qui tu étais, je t'aime tellement et ça fait mal… Si tu nous vois de là où tu es, je ne sais qu'une chose en ce moment, c'est que tu nous manqueras à jamais. Je ne te souhaite qu'une chose, j'espère que tu as pu retrouver tes parents et Si', tout ceux qui te manquaient cruellement sur cette terre, et je prie pour qu'un jour je te retrouve moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry »_

Quelques instants plus tard, Drago et moi émergions de la surface translucide, il était hagard et moi, je sentais mon cœur battre bien trop vite.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu n'es pas mort, l'ordre temporel a été rompu !

- Quoi ?

- Harry, tu devais mourir dans ce combat contre Voldemort. Te souviens-tu de ta première rencontre avec Raphaël ? Tu m'en as parlé au cours d'un de nos entraînements, tu me disais que Raphaël t'avait dévisagé comme si tu étais un inconnu… et c'est bien ce que tu étais pour lui, tu es mort le 21 juin 1998, Drago t'a rejoint peu après… il a tout fait pour lutter pour Raphaël, il avait même extrait tous les souvenirs te concernant en me les confiant, espérant ainsi survivre, mais il s'est éteint…

- Je devais donc … mourir…

- Oui et c'est pour cela que j'avais effacé de la mémoire de Raphaël tous les éléments qui pouvaient entraîner une modification du futur…

- Pourtant, je suis là !

- Oui et nous n'avons pas compris ce qui s'est passé… Merlin…

- Quoi ?

- Raphaël…

- Quoi ?

- Il n'est pas revenu en 2003, l'ordre temporel a été modifié et il n'est pas revenu le 24 juin à minuit comme cela aurait dû se produire… »

Je sentais des larmes perlées et embuées mes yeux. Drago me serra et plaqua ses mains sur mes cheveux pour les caresser doucement.

« Remus ?

- Oui, Drago ?

- C'est Raphaël qui a sauvé Harry et il n'était pas censé faire cela, c'est ce qui a modifié le futur…

- Oui, c'est exactement cela… Je ne lui ai pas effacé cette information car je ne savais pas qu'il connaissait un sort de magie noire, comme… Il n'était pas censé connaître ce sortilège… Quelqu'un a dû lui apprendre sans que je le sache, une personne qui voulait modifier le futur et surtout créer une rupture dans l'ordre temporel tel qu'il existait jusque là… »

Je sentais que Drago se détachait légèrement de moi et il soupira lourdement :

« Mon père.

- C'est ce que nous avons pensé. »

A suivre…

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	43. Chapter 43 : Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : le monde magique d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien mais celui de la très talentueuse J.K.R. (non ce n'est pas moi, mon banquier peut vous l'assurer à mon grand désarroi)

**AVERTISSEMENT ****: Cette fic est UN SLASH… HOMOPHOBES, JE VOUS PLAINS MAIS JE VOUS PRIE DE PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN… **

**ATTENTION : SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ENCORE LU LE TOME 6, NE ME LISEZ PAS** (cette histoire débute à la fin du sixième tome et respecte l'intrigue que J.K.R. a annoncé pour son tome 7.)

**Résumé : **Epilogue… c'est la fin… SNIFF !!!! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie et à bientôt … _Allez, bonne lecture à tous…_

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour**

**Epilogue**

Chapitre 43 : L'enfant maudit

POV Voldemort

« Maître…

- Lucius ! Vous voilà enfin !

- Oui maître. J'ai bien rencontré l'enfant en 2003 avant son départ et même s'il n'en a pas conscience, il connaît désormais ce sort de magie noire permettant de ramener son père à la vie. Le loup garou ne pourra pas effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire car je l'ai inscrit dans un rêve.

- Bien, alors, l'ordre temporel est désormais brisé, l'enfant va modifier son avenir pendant ce combat qui m'oppose à son père.

- Oui maître !

- Je peux désormais l'appeler à moi :

_Maître du temps, par Chronos,_

_Que cet enfant de l'amour_

_Soit à moi pour toujours_

_Viens à moi puisque je te le dis,_

_Tu seras désormais l'enfant maudit…_

_Maître du temps, par Chronos,_

_Que cet enfant de l'amour_

_Soit à moi pour toujours_

_Viens à moi puisque je te le dis,_

_Tu seras désormais l'enfant maudit…_

_Maître du temps, par Chronos,_

_Que cet enfant de l'amour_

_Soit à moi pour toujours_

_Viens à moi puisque je te le dis,_

_Tu seras désormais __l'enfant maudit__… »_

**Fin de la première partie**

**« Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour »**

_**Livre I**_

(Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas… siouplait.. une petite review…)


	44. Chapter 44 : L’enfant maudit

Et voilà, fin de la première partie '**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'amour'**…

Comptant plus de 63 000 mots… (Version corrigée)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié…

Vous pouvez bien sûr découvrir la suite :

**HARRY POTTER ET L'ENFANT MAUDIT…**

Elle est déjà en ligne et compte d'ores et déjà 27 chapitres et quelques 110 000 mots (tout de même…)

J'espère que vous poursuivrez les aventures d'Harry, Drago et de leur petit Raphaël…

Et bien sûr, je serai ravie de lire vos commentaires et reviews…

A bientôt pour la suite, lilywen


End file.
